Interludes
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: Our favorite characters enjoy light-hearted scenes, romance, and fun in the time before Keldor's return, while evil continues to grow. Co-authored with Little Llama Girl.
1. Chapter 1: Pillow Talk

**Interludes**

_A/N: __**If you have not read "Stumbling into the Light"**__**by Little Llama Girl, you need to do that before reading this story. **__If you don't, you won't know what a "Truth Sworn" is, or why Keldor has changed so much…and as confusing as some of the scenes in this story could be, the next one, where Keldor returns to Eternia, will confuse you even more. __I__** promise **__it is worth the read…just check out the reviews if you don't believe me._

_Now then, this story is different, as it is a collection of scenes, short stories, chapters, etc., by both me and Little Llama Girl. There is no huge underlying storyline, no mighty climax, but there is a lot of light-heartedness, tenderness, emotion, and some action. The scenes take place mainly on Eternia and Carina, with a couple of side trips here and there. _

_As we prepared to bring Keldor back to Eternia, we realized that a few loose ends had to be tied up and a few things needed to be started, without the structure of an entire book…although this seems to be growing into one (more than 30,000 words at last count)! Plus, there were little scenes we wanted to write, which we thought you all would want to read…like Keldor's and Adam's reactions when they find out they're going to be fathers. :-)__ And finally, Little Llama Girl absolutely insisted that I owed Adam one heck of a honeymoon for all the torment I put him through, LOL! I had a few requests here and there, so I've incorporated them as best I can. In fact, you could almost say that all the Eternia events in this first chapter were requests!_

_-Evelyn CMB_

* * *

**_Eternia _**

The ballroom was a swirl of color. Floor-length gowns and royal robes twirled about on the dance floor. There was barely room to move between the dancers and those who were simply enjoying the music. It was even worse around the food that had been set to one side of the room. Laughter echoed off of the walls, and joy emanated from the crowd gathered. It was a celebration like the kingdom had not seen since the day Prince Adam had brought Princess Adora home from Etheria. Skeletor was gone, Hordak was dead, and the Crown Prince was finally settling down, both with the woman he loved and with his responsibilities. Even with the defection of Baron Hutch, the people of Eternia had not felt so optimistic about their future in a long time.

Off in one corner, Fisto nudged Stratos as Mekaneck approached them. Nearby, Ram-Man munched happily on a dryosaur leg in one hand, with a goblet of wine in the other.

"Hi Mek. Do you know where He-Man is?" Stratos asked casually. "I haven't seen him all day."

In response, the hero extended his bionic neck and looked around the royal ballroom. He spotted Prince Adam and the now-Princess Teela swaying gently to the music, seeming lost in their own world, and smiled to himself. He had always suspected Teela would end up with He-Man; he was glad he had been wrong. Adam was good for Teela; he brought out her more feminine side, and somehow gentled her temper. Remembering he was supposed to be looking for He-Man, Mekaneck swept his gaze around the room, stopping at each dark blond head.

"He's not here," Mekaneck told the others as he lowered his head. "Maybe he had to skip out early. There may have been trouble at Grayskull."

"Do you think we should check?" Ram-Man asked, the leg of meat in his hand almost forgotten.

Fisto shook his head. "I don't think there's any trouble. I think he just couldn't stand to see the woman he loves marry someone else."

"He said himself he was trying to get them together," Mekaneck objected.

"I'm not sure that he was telling the truth," Stratos said reluctantly. "Perhaps he was just trying to save face."

"Duh, what's wrong with his face?" Ram-Man asked around a mouthful of food, confused.

"He means that He-Man didn't want anyone to know how much Teela's rejection hurt him," Fisto explained, a tad impatiently.

"Oh," Ram-Man said. He scrunched up his face as he thought. "I didn't know He-Man and Teela were ever an item."

"Well...they weren't, I guess," Fisto admitted. "But the looks between them..."

"There could have been something there," Mekaneck agreed. "But Teela has chosen Adam, and we all know He-Man will respect that. If he's not here to support two of his closest friends, it's not because he's hiding and licking his wounds. I'm sure there's a better reason than that." Stratos relaxed.

"I agree," Ram-Man said firmly. The determined look on his face and the challenge in his eyes told the others it was time to drop the subject.

* * *

Teela, former captain of the guard and now Princess of Eternia, stood nervously in front of the mirror, examining her reflection. Her red hair spilled down around her shoulders in soft waves. The white night dress with spaghetti straps molded itself to her curves and hung far above her knees. Her green eyes were huge with anticipation, almost frightened.

_This is Adam,_ she reminded herself. _Your husband._ But it didn't help. She knew that more than their declarations of love, more than their wedding, this night would change their lives forever.

Teela reached out for her toothbrush and noted with mild surprise that her hand was shaking a bit. _Calm down, silly, _she scolded herself, irritated.

She was halfway through when there was a soft knock at the bathroom door. Toothbrush still in her mouth, Teela opened it and nearly gasped at the smoky look Prince Adam gave her. He had stripped down to shorts, and his chiseled physique made her stomach twist.

"I got lonely," he teased her with a lazy, lopsided smile.

Teela flushed pink and turned back to the sink, fully intent on finishing quickly. Adam lifted her hair and began trailing kissed along her neck and throat, his hands exploring her body as she completed her task. By the time she had rinsed her mouth out, all she could think about was turning around to meet his hungry mouth. Adam easily lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

"I love you," he said softly as he set her down gently, his blue eyes full of emotion. Teela reached up and tucked his blond hair back, her nerves forgotten.

"I love you too," she replied, her own voice thick. His mouth claimed hers once more, and she was lost in feeling.

* * *

Teela woke slowly, her limbs feeling as if they were molded to the bed. Gradually she became aware of an unfamiliar feeling—that of a warm body pressed against hers. She opened her eyes and looked into the vivid blue gaze of her new husband.

"Good morning," Adam said huskily, lightly tracing her cheek with his finger.

"Hi," she returned throatily. She blushed slightly at the memory of their night. He had been so incredibly gentle with her, in spite of his own passion. Her hand explored the contours of his chest as she gave him a teasing smile. "You know, if I didn't already know you're He-Man, I'd know now."

"Why is that?" Adam asked, running his hand through her red hair. He settled onto his back and drew her in close to him, her cheek on his shoulder.

"Remember when Skeletor built the dimensional gate, and it blew up?"

Adam frowned lightly. Skeletor was almost the last person he wanted to think about on his honeymoon. "Yeah," he said, drawing the word out slightly.

"He-Man carried me halfway back to the palace," Teela reminded him.

"I was so relieved you were okay, I didn't want to let go of you," Adam admitted sheepishly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I felt cherished," Teela said on an almost-whisper. "Just like I do now."

Adam smiled and shifted so he could meet her tender lips. "I do cherish you," he told her. It was the last thing either of them said for a while.

* * *

"Come on, Adam, let's go for a swim," Teela pleaded. Located on the lush tropical seashore of Eternia, the royal family's vacation home was beautiful and cozy. Honey brown wooden walls, plush, comfortable rugs, overstuffed soft furniture…everything one needed to relax. After nearly two days of not leaving the house, however, Teela was feeling a bit wound up.

"You've got to be kidding," Adam protested in a lazy voice, his eyes half-closed. He opened one eye and tried to keep from grinning. "Haven't we had enough exercise?"

Teela blushed furiously at his suggestive teasing. "Well, if you can't keep up with a girl…" she retorted.

Adam stretched and pulled himself out of the beige chair. "I thought I was keeping up with you pretty well," he said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her ear.

"Adam…" Teela said, her voice drifting off.

"Hm?" He started placing kisses along her neckline where he knew it was most sensitive. Teela tilted her head to the side for a moment, flooded with desire, then resolutely pushed at his massive shoulders.

"Adam, if I don't get out of this house, you're not going to like me in the morning," she warned.

"I know, but I'll still love you," he quipped with a lopsided grin. He relented as she put her hands on her hips. "All right, Captain, let's go."

After putting on their swimming clothes, they strolled down to the beach, hand-in-hand. Teela stole glances at Adam, not used to seeing him in such casual attire. He wore a plain light blue, button-down shirt, only he hadn't buttoned it at all. She could see his sculpted muscles and the scar Damien had given him. It was still red and angry-looking. Unconsciously, she squeezed his hand. Adam glanced at her and smiled, thinking she looked gorgeous with her red hair spilling down around her shoulders. He pulled her to a stop and reached out to run a hand through it, his eyes capturing hers.

"Don't you think we've walked far enough?" he asked teasingly, moving his mouth towards hers.

"We're going swimming, remember?" Teela replied breathlessly. His hand cupped her face for a second and then paused, making her yearn for his kiss.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered, his voice low. Teela barely caught the twinkle in his eye before he scooped her up. She squealed as Adam ran into the ocean, still carrying her, and dove, taking them both under. Her own mischievous streak surfaced, and she slipped away from him underwater. She swam off until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore.

Adam came to the top first and glanced around. "Teela?" he called. "Teela?" He swallowed hard when there was no response. He knew she could handle herself easily in the water, but still…

Cold hands came down on his shoulders and pushed him under. Still underwater, Adam turned and grabbed Teela's waist, dragging her back down. Her arms went around his neck and their lips met again as Adam slowly brought them back to the surface.

"I guess I deserved that," he mumbled against her lips, smiling. He felt her lips tighten into a smile as well.

"Yes, you did," she agreed easily.

* * *

_**Carina**_

Keldor sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily, his blue skin covered in thin film of sweat. His wife Lyn pushed herself up from their bed to sit beside him. She ran her ivory fingers up and down his tensed back, tracing the intricate white tattoos that marked him as a Truth Sworn.

"What is it?" his wife asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Aren't you supposed to add, 'if you wish to tell me,' to the end of that question, _dear_ Lyn," Keldor snapped. The former Master of Snake Mountain was trying to avoid admitting the answer to Lyn's question, yet as a Truth Sworn he had a desperate need to share the truth whenever it was asked of him. He looked into his wife's eyes, his irritation was clear in the expression he wore on his face—the face that was restored after his time within the Waters of Truth.

"I have added that phrase to the end of that question every night for the last week. Ever since you've started having nightmares—again," Lyn stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to look into her husband's midnight blue eyes. "And I understand why adding that little group of words to any of our conversations with other Truth Sworn is important. So they have the freedom to refuse answering any question they wish to avoid—to respect their privacy. But you are my husband. And there are certain things you don't have a right hide from me anymore. So I ask you for the truth, bonebrain. What is bothering you?"

Keldor gritted his teeth as for a split-second he entertained the thought that he would just refuse to answer. The need to tell the truth burned within him. Keldor could feel his stomach begin to twist uncomfortably as his body, mind, and spirit began to react to his need to speak the truth —a need hardwired into his very essence when the Waters of Truth purified and restored him.

Realizing that denying what was happening was not going to be worth the pain in the long run, Keldor finally spat, "Blasted witch, I'm dreaming of what will happen when I return to Eternia. I know the Truth has dictated that we will be going back but…"

Keldor turned and angrily threw his legs over the side of his bed. There was a slump to his shoulders, and he began to rub the back of his neck.

Lyn crawled over the rumpled sheets and blankets until she was sitting behind her husband. She began to knead the tight muscles of his shoulders.

Keldor sighed as he leaned back to enjoy his wife's ministrations.

"You know if I knew you were so good at massages, when we were at Snake Mountain, dear Lyn, you would have been doing little else."

Lyn chuckled. Sliding her arms around his waist, she leaned in toward his ear and whispered, "If I knew how good you were at other things…" Lyn stopped for a moment as she moved one hand from his waist to his ear to shift his midnight blue hair away from his neck. She began to kiss and nip her way down the side of his throat. "I'm not sure we would have left your bedchamber…" she murmured, not slowing her attention to his neck.

Keldor chuckled and moved back to sit up against the golden wood headboard. Lyn crawled over to his side and let Keldor pull her onto his lap.

She trailed one hand down his bare chest as the other hand pushed his hair back from the, as of yet, unattended side of his neck.

Keldor sighed as he drew her against him. Lyn nuzzled his ear. Letting her fingers graze his neck, she once again stopped at the strange circular scar that looked as though it had been burned into Keldor's neck.

Keldor's hands were making wide sweeps up and down her back as he contentedly breathed in her scent.

"I still don't understand why you still have this mark on your neck. The Waters healed all of your other scars." Lyn began to trace the strange jagged marks within the ornate circle that was almost as large as the palm of her hand. "What caused this?"

Feeling Keldor tense, she added quickly. "If you wish to tell me."

Keldor calmed himself. He learned shortly after becoming Truth Sworn that his desire to be private and keep his own counsel would never be completely under his control again. If a person sincerely wanted the truth and asked him a question, he was compelled to answer—as was any other Truth Sworn. Only those six little words tacked on the end of a question allowed him freedom to answer or not without a consequence for withholding the information.

Just allowing him the freedom to avoid answering the question, set him at ease. Still enjoying the feel of his wife in his arms, Keldor answered, "It's the mark of my master during my time of enslavement among my mother's people, the Alma'odela."

"The Alma'odela?" Lyn asked, pulling back to look at Keldor.

"The blue elves from the Vine Jungle," he clarified. "I was captured by them as a boy after my mother died…" Keldor faltered a moment. He wasn't being completely honest, and he knew it. He took a deep breath and continued. "After she was murdered."

"What happened?" Lyn gasped, her voice filled with concern. Then added in a whisper, "If you wish to tell me," as she traced her fingers over the intricate white tattoos that flowed down her husband's face.

Keldor looked into her vivid lavender eyes and realized that there was still so much about each other they did not know. As he looked into her face, he knew she was correct earlier. There were so very many things that he didn't have a right to keep from her. This was just the first of many things he would share with her as they started their new lives together.

"It all started about a week before my father was supposed to come take us home to his Palace in Eternos. I entered our cabin and found my mother collapsed on the floor…"

* * *

_**Eternia**_

"_Keldor?" Adam called out. Snake Mountain was just as dark and inhospitable as ever. It was also dead silent. Skeletor had to be here somewhere, but he wasn't showing himself yet. "Keldor!" Adam yelled again. "Where are you?"_

_Skeletor's maniacal laugh rang out from everywhere at once. "Looking for your lost uncle, Prince He-Man? You'll never find him."_

"_Skeletor!" Adam shouted. "What have you done with Keldor?"_

_The only answer was Skeletor's laugh._

Hands shook him awake. "Adam!" Teela said forcefully. "Adam, wake up!"

"I'm awake," he muttered, brushing away her hands. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, his heart still pounding. Teela propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him.

"What was that all about?" she demanded.

"Just a dream," Adam replied, smiling to reassure her. But Teela wasn't having it.

"No more secrets, remember?" she asked, her face hesitant. Adam looked closely and realized that his honest answer meant a lot to her. He mentally cursed the secrets he had been forced to withhold from her over the years, as well as those he had voluntarily held close.

"It was just a dream that Skeletor had Keldor, or at least knew where he was," Adam answered, reaching up to touch her cheek gently with his fingertips. "He was back to his old evil self, laughing at me as I searched for Keldor in Snake Mountain."

Teela's eyebrows rose. "Do you think that's a possibility?"

"Not really," Adam answered immediately. "I think he would have told us if he had known who Keldor was. By the time he left Eternia, he was already searching for a way to make up for all the wrongs he had committed."

"But maybe he's already returned and is up to his old tricks," Teela suggested. "Your instincts are usually pretty good."

"No," Adam said, shaking his head. He pulled himself up in the bed, propping pillows behind him. The maroon-and-wine-colored bedspread had fallen off almost completely; only the lightweight sheet was left, and he tugged at it half-heartedly. Teela snuggled in close to him.

"Why are you so convinced he's changed?" she asked softly.

"He helped rescue me and my parents from Hordak, didn't he?" Adam countered, his voice rumbling in her ear because her head was now resting on his bare chest. "And he helped us against the Horde's invasion."

"I know he was stunned by the fact that you were willing to give your life for him, but I just can't understand how he changed so fast." Teela raised herself up to look her husband in the eye. "You had all those conversations with him. What did he say?"

"Teela," Adam groaned. "Do we really have to talk about Skeletor on our honeymoon?"

"Yes," she said in a bossy voice. Then, batting her eyes in an exaggerated fashion that had Adam chuckling, she added, "Please."

"All right," he answered, though he was still reluctant. "The first time I went down to his cell was the day after it all happened. I just couldn't believe that he'd given up so easily after I'd spent my entire adult life fighting him. I had to prove to myself that he really was there. We didn't say much that time. But having spared Skeletor's life, I felt compelled to go talk to him again, to try to help him understand why I did it, so I went down again…"

* * *

_**Past Eternia: Royal Dungeons**_

"What do you want, you sniveling excuse for a prince?" Skeletor snapped at Adam.

"I just thought I'd see how you were faring down here," Adam said with a shrug, feigning an easiness he wasn't feeling. The truth was that he didn't really know why he was down here or what he should say. "Your trial's set for next month."

"I suppose you'll have me executed," Skeletor muttered, crossing his arms belligerently.

"After I just risked my neck to give you a second chance?" Adam said with a bark of laughter. "I don't think so."

Skeletor stood abruptly and charged the door, his face as close as it could get to Adam's without going through the bars. The prince stood with one thumb hooked through his belt, still calm. "Why did you do it?" Skeletor asked, his voice distressed.

"You heard what I said to Zodac," Adam said patiently. "All life is precious, Skeletor. Even yours."

"But why would you trade your life for mine? You should want revenge on me for all the pain and misery I've caused you and your cursed family," Skeletor snapped, his eyes glowing red.

"And what would that get me?" Adam asked reasonably. "I would have left you there, returned to Eternia, and hated myself for what I'd done."

"Why?" Skeletor demanded. "You would have been rid of a thorn in your side!"

"It is not my place to decide what value your life has," Adam tried to explain. "Everything happens for a reason, Skeletor. You may very well have a purpose for good in this world."

"Never," Skeletor swore.

"Haven't you ever loved anyone, Skeletor?" Adam asked, one eyebrow raised, expecting the villain to immediately deny it.

To his surprise, Skeletor whirled around as if to hide his face. Adam waited. "What does that have to do with anything?" Skeletor finally asked, his voice a mere whisper and his back still to the prince.

"Because if you have loved or ever do love, then your life is worth living," Adam replied. He hesitated, then turned to leave.

Skeletor waited. When he could no longer hear the prince's footsteps, he drew all the magical energy he could to himself and heaved it at the far wall, where it was harmlessly absorbed. Up the hall, Adam heard the echo of the blast and stopped in his tracks, his adrenaline kicking in automatically. He listened hard for a few moments, but there was only silence. Reassured that Skeletor hadn't escaped, he continued on, wondering what part of the conversation had irritated Skeletor so much.

Skeletor's breath came hard and fast as frustration and anger coursed through him. Unexpectedly, the memory of his mother and father surfaced. He sat down heavily in the center of the cell, violently glad that he had no eyes to cry with.

* * *

The next day, Skeletor called for Adam. It took him half a day to convince the guard that he should call the prince down, so by the time Adam arrived, Skeletor was already worked up, his eyes glowing red. Adam stood outside the cell door warily, not entirely confident the cell was going to hold Skeletor if the villain decided to try to escape. Seeing the way anger was emanating from the former Overlord of Evil, Adam decided that the shock of the whole experience had finally worn off. Skeletor's words proved it.

"You pathetic prince! It was all a trick, wasn't it?" Skeletor shouted, his eyes glowing more brightly with every word. "You and that cosmic entrapper set me up!"

_This_ was the reaction Adam had been expecting from Skeletor all along. "Sure Skeletor," he said in a friendly yet sarcastic voice, picking up the taunting as he did so easily as He-Man. "I knew that if you thought I was willing to die for you, you'd have second thoughts about all the evil you'd done in your life. I can foresee the future and I'm a mind reader." He stared at Skeletor, whose eyes slowly dimmed as he realized how foolish the idea sounded.

"Maybe that wasn't the reason, but you knew you would come back!" Skeletor snapped. "You knew all along!"

Somehow Adam felt this was the crux of the matter, and he couldn't answer sarcastically this time. "No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Skeletor raged. "Admit it!"

Adam's blue eyes pierced Skeletor's anger as he answered. "I swear by Grayskull that I didn't know, Skeletor."

The villain stared back at the prince for a moment, his anger very slowly dissipating. He knew one thing about He-Man; the man was as honorable as could be. He simply didn't lie. But still… "Swear on your parents' lives," he challenged, grasping at a last straw.

"I swear it," Adam responded without hesitating. "By their lives, by my own life, by all that is good. I didn't know I would be sent back."

Skeletor seemed to deflate; his shoulders hunched and he turned away from Adam. "Leave me," he said in a hopeless voice.

* * *

_**Present Eternia: Royal Family's Vacation Home**_

"All of our conversations pretty much went that way," Adam told Teela now, his hand rubbing her bare arm lightly. "He'd start out belligerent, angry, yelling at me, demand some sort of answer…since he already knew I was He-Man, I could be honest with him, and I was. It felt like Grayskull's wisdom was guiding me—although now I know it was Good--because I usually managed to say something that diffused his anger or poked a hole in his logic." Adam shook his head. "But it wasn't until he showed up on Etheria to help save me and my parents that I really thought that some of what I said had maybe gotten through to him." He grinned at her. "More likely though, he was driven by a purely selfish need to stay out of Blazes."

Teela chuckled in agreement, thinking that sounded exactly right. She pushed herself up to get closer to his face. "Thank you for telling me," she murmured huskily, lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Well, they say honesty has its rewards," Adam whispered back teasingly. "Know of any?"

"I can think of a few…."

* * *

Teela sighed as she finished packing their clothes. It had been a glorious ten days. She wished with all her heart that it didn't have to end, that they could just stay here forever. She glanced out the window and smiled as she saw Adam coming back down the beach, the wind blowing his blond hair away from his handsome face. Ever since Good had spoken to him in the cave, he had taken to going for early-morning walks. Teela smirked at that—a year and a half ago, if someone had told her Adam would voluntarily gotten out of bed early in the morning, she'd have laughed hysterically. But he had told her that he felt a need to talk to Good and listen for His voice. '_I guess he doesn't want_ _to be forced into a cave again in order to learn to listen_,' Teela thought with a silent laugh. '_I'll have to remember that when we're old and he's stopped listening to me.'_ She hummed as she put the last of the bags near the door, doubting that Adam would ever stop listening to her.

'_Back to reality,'_ Adam thought to himself wistfully as he approached the small house. He wished he could freeze this moment as Teela opened the door, a smile lighting her face and desire in her eyes.

"The bags are all packed," she said, her eyes traveling the length of him. She swallowed. She didn't care much for his wardrobe normally, but he hadn't put on his typical long-sleeved white shirt yet this morning. Instead, his pink tunic showed off his powerful biceps and hung open in the front, exposing the hard muscles of his stomach and chest. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met.

Adam froze as Teela reached out a tentative hand to trace first the scar on his chest, then the one on his stomach. "You have to stop collecting these," she said softly, stepping towards him. She pressed her lips to his chest, as her hands found the remaining two scars on his left arm and his upper right chest. Adam shivered at the desire that raced through him.

"I'll try to stop," he promised huskily. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her in the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Teela teased him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Delaying the inevitable." He kissed her thoroughly. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Oh good. I'm not either."


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

_A/N: Di, I'm afraid updates will be irregular. Probably about every week or two—at least I hope we can keep to that schedule. :-)_

* * *

Adam and Teela arrived back home amid confetti from Orko and excited yelps from Cringer.

"Adam!" the tiger cried, running towards his partner.

"Cringer, wait!" Adam cried out, too late. The cat tackled the prince to the ground, licking his face enthusiastically. "Cringer," Adam half-laughed, half-scolded, "you have to stop doing that!""

"Especially when he's king," Duncan observed dryly. He caught Teela's eye as he hugged her enthusiastically. "I'm glad to see Adam's made you happy, dear heart." She was positively glowing. He reached up and picked some blue and gold confetti out of her hair. "We've moved all your things into a suite in the west wing, but you'll have to get yourself organized."

"The west wing?" Adam asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"Your mother didn't think you would want Cringer in the same room as you," Randor said, approaching the small group. "Welcome home, both of you." He hugged Adam, then Teela.

Adam felt a weight lift. He had expected his parents would want him and Teela to remain on the Royal Hall, and the king and queen had the only suite there. He really hadn't known what he was going to do about Cringer, even after thinking about it for the last four months. Teela caught his look of relief and winked at him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Teela said, spotting Marlena just behind Randor.

"Marlena," the queen corrected. "You're part of the family now. You don't need to use titles except in formal situations."

Teela smiled, but inwardly her heart beat a little faster. She really didn't know what her life as "Princess Teela" would be like.

"We do have a small problem," Duncan interjected, his black eyes going straight to Adam.

"What's up, Duncan?" Adam asked immediately.

"The masters are…concerned," Man-at-Arms explained, choosing his words carefully. "After you and Teela became engaged, He-Man disappeared for quite a while. They allowed that without too much talk because some of them knew how exhausted he was. But when he didn't show up to your wedding…" His voice trailed off.

"They think he's upset?" Adam supplied, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Worse," Randor said, his brown eyes reflecting his concern. "They think he doesn't support you as future king." Adam's smile faded.

Teela laughed aloud at the irony, her voice harsh. "Great. Now what?" she demanded. "It's not like we can have the two of you appear together in public so He-Man can pledge his undying loyalty to you."

Adam shrugged good-naturedly. "We'll figure something out," he said, feigning nonchalance. Concern niggled at the back of his mind. '_This could be real trouble.'_

* * *

_**Carina**_

"What _**are**_ you doing?" Lyn demanded in a shrill voice.

"Giving Idril her wish—the one where she wants to be around when I am first compelled by the Truth to do something."

"I take it back, Keldor," Idril said, desperation obvious in her voice over the static of their communicator. "Get out of there."

"Can't," Keldor said simply. "Lyn, keep everyone else away till I give the command."

Lyn's yes was mangled by a sob that came unwillingly from her. "You bone-brained buffoon," she choked out as she cut communications.

Keldor clipped his communicator back onto his white cloak. His blue hair whipped in the wind behind him. The clatter from the dozen Horde Tanks and the massive transports they protected grew louder by the second. Keldor had to shield his eyes from the glint of the sun reflecting on the smooth, metallic surfaces.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Keldor thought. Becoming a Truth Sworn protector of Carina had made countless changes in his life. Even this, standing in front of a well-armed force as though he, himself, would take on all of them was a direct result of that change. He was compelled—that's what his fellow Truth Sworn called it when they felt an overwhelming need to do something, or not do something. Usually, like now, compulsions were impossible to understand and counter to all logic.

Keldor squared his shoulders and looked into the oncoming convoy. _'Anytime you want to let me know what I'm supposed to be doing out here," _Keldor sent to the source of his compulsion, fingering his Truth Stone pendent. '_Now would be a good to tell me. Blast it!'_

* * *

"I'd like to know what that foolish Truth Sworn thinks he's doing," Force Captain Jennings asked, a sneer on his face.

Lieutenant Sarah Newson stared out the view-screen of the main transport carrier. Like all other graduates of the Horde training academy she was branded with the noble H that marked her as a soldier for life. Her fingers trailed over that scar as she became lost in thought.

"He's about to be blasted back to that insane jungle he came from as a smoking, blue corpse," Jenning's tactical officer growled, reaching for the laser controls.

"Not yet," ordered the Force Captain, hatred etched on his face. "It doesn't appear that he's going to move. It will be so much more painful and drawn out for him—and all foolish enough to care for him—if we run him down. Order the robot tank nearest him to take care of the Truth Fool."

Lieutenant Newson jerked her head to look at the ranking officer.

"What did you say?" she asked, shocked.

"I said," the force captain began, turning sharply to face his underling, "that we're going to run him down." He made a few long steps to take him only a finger length from her face. "And why do you address me without permission, Lieutenant?" Jennings snapped.

The lieutenant backed away, an abashed look on her face. She had questioned a ranking officer—a force captain no less. Her punishment would be severe when she returned to the barracks. "Apologies, Force Captain." She said even as her gaze wandered to man standing tall in the face of his death.

Mollifed for now, Jennings turned back to the screen.

Sarah Newson remembered how her father had stood in front of the Horde tank that was going to destroy her family's home to give her mother time to get her sick brother out of the house. A tear that she had long been conditioned never to shed fell as she remembered how the Horde tank had crushed her father, her home, and her mother and brother because of an order exactly like the one Jennings just gave. Her knees grew weak and she grasped her communications station with a white-knuckled grip.

* * *

Keldor grimaced as a robot tank separated from the main group and headed directly for him. Still, he felt the need to stand exactly where he was. He knew he was not supposed to attack. _'This seems familiar,'_ he thought, fighting the panic and fear that warred within him. '_Almost like the stand Prince He-Man, Adora, and Teela made with Sword of Truth in that last battle with Horde Prime's army on Eternia. Wait a minute.' _He thought, grasping the Truth Stone about his neck. _'It was a flash of insight from the Sword of Truth that turned that battle around. Maybe if I amplify the strength of this stone.' _Focusing his magical energy, he sent forth a brilliant white flare of power that hit all approaching him.

* * *

The Truth Stone's intensity blinded the crew aboard Force Captain Jennings' main transport ship. At least physically. In that same instant, the entire crew saw themselves truly for who they were and what they had become. Chaos reigned.

Sarah Jennings saw something else as well. She saw that this man standing in front of these oncoming tanks was a father to a little girl who loved him. She saw clearly how her actions today could rip the joy from that child's heart just as deeply as all happiness and hope had been ripped from her own heart with her father's death.

"No," she sobbed, slamming her fist into the still-dumbstruck tactical officer's face. He dropped to the metallic floor with a dull thud. Sarah jerked the weapon's controls around, and began blasting the robot tanks—beginning with the one only three trooper length's from Keldor.

* * *

Keldor heard the blast of the largest transport's turbo cannons and instinctively threw a shield up around himself. The bolt however did not impact his shield as he expected, but blew the robot tank that was heading toward him into flaming scrap.

Instantly, Keldor knew that this was the moment he'd been waiting for. He didn't even bother with a communicator, but sent the thought to Lyn, _'Now!'_

Lyn sent a bolt of purple light into the sky letting all of the Truth Sworn gathered know it was time to join the fray.

As one, the Truth Sworn ran into the clearing weapons held high. Idril, normally a potter, but today along as an assistant medic stayed behind in the trees till the battle was over, on Keldor's orders.

Keldor and Lyn blasted the tracks on the still-moving transports, rendering them immobile. Around them Truth Sworn warriors met the few troops that had managed to deploy to face these rebels midst the confusion still prevalent on all of the transports.

The few Horde troops that did spill out faced four Truth Sworn for every Horde soldier. Most laid down their weapons without much of a fight while those who did fight were subdued quickly.

"Break into your attack groups, and board the vessels!" ordered Keldor as he, Lyn, his friend and fellow warrior Jonas, and a few of his best warriors in training fell in behind him. Keldor blasted the door off the largest transport into the main cargo hold, and the rest of his group shot boarding cables into the gaping hole in the crippled Horde ship and climbed up into the vehicle.

Keldor ducked under the twisted metal door that lodged itself into the wall next to the entrance to the command cabin was. The mage pulled the command crew door away using a beam of blue power from the lion's head talisman atop his staff and hurled it toward the robot troops that had appeared from nowhere to fire on his raiding party. Smoke and flame billowed out from the cabin. Seeing that their only exit route had been removed Force Captain Jennings blasted out the view-screen, making a new exit.

"Retreat!" he ordered, shooting at Keldor. The wizard raised a shield with his staff that harmlessly deflected the shots fired by the four members of the command crew still standing. "You'll pay for this!" snarled the force captain, and he followed his men out of the ship.

Keldor sighed as he lowered his shielding. _'How many times did I promise that? I hope the fanatical fool doesn't pursue his revenge like I did mine."_

A half-dozen people lay on the floor. Jonas and several other warriors secured the cabin while Keldor and Lyn moved quickly around the room healing those they could. Keldor thought he was finished when he heard a weak groan from behind a shattered communications array.

Teleporting the chunks of metal and glass outside of the transport, Keldor knelt down next to a woman with a still-smoking blaster burn in her shoulder. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was papery white.

Keldor placed his hand on her bloodied sleeve and poured his healing powers into this woman. He struggled as her wounds slowly knit themselves back together.

The woman's glazed expression began to clear and she found herself staring up at the blue-skinned Truth Sworn from the field.

"You're safe. Thank everything…"

"You were the one who fired on the Horde tank," Keldor stated, marveling at the fact that he suddenly knew this to be the truth. "Why?" he asked as he finished his work on the last of the injuries he could heal.

The woman looked up into Keldor's eyes, pain now not from injuries, but from her memories filling her eyes.

"I couldn't let another little girl lose her father…Like I lost mine…" Silent tears leaked out of her tightly clenched eyes. "Like I lost my family."

Keldor had every intention to tell her she was safe now. That she would no longer have to fear the Horde. However, when Keldor opened his mouth to speak something entirely different came out of his mouth.

"You will know the love of a family again, Sarah Newson. You will heal from all damage the Horde had inflicted on you and through you, and you will soon rest in the arms of your husband who will love you with his whole soul. You will see Carina free."

Keldor stopped. He was stunned.

"Do you need help, Brother?" asked Jonas as he walked beside the wizard.

Seeing the shocked expression on Keldor's face he knelt down quickly to help. Sarah looked up at Keldor in wonder.

"Was that a truth-revealed?" the woman asked weakly, hope lighting her eyes.

"I think so," answered Keldor. He shrugged. "I've never had one before this moment but you…"

"Sarah," she offered.

"Yes, Sarah, can rest assured that that did not come from me."

Jonas helped Keldor move Lieutenant Newson onto one of the stretchers Lyn had conjured for the injured.

"So you decided to have your first truth-revealed and your first compulsion in the same day as you take out an entire Horde convoy by simply standing in front of them?" commented Jonas, his mirth evident in his voice. "Bit of an overachiever, aren't we?"

"Only when compared to sad slackers like you, Jonas," Keldor quipped as he and Lyn left the command cabin to heal the injured on the other transports.

* * *

_**Eternia**_

Teela swallowed hard. Adam had been called away to intervene in a trade dispute, and she was suddenly, without warning, on her own. She walked without her usual firmness down the hall, the gold-and-white dress brushing against her calves in an unfamiliar manner. Her hair was swept up in its customary fashion, but the tiara she wore was far more intricate and delicate than the one she had worn as Captain of the Guard.

'_What am I going to do with myself?' s_he wondered. '_I know Queen Marlena is always busy, and I often accompanied her, but I never paid attention to what she actually does.' _

Her tumbling thoughts were brought to a halt as Marlena stepped out of her study just ahead, caught sight of Teela, and smiled at her. "Come, Teela, we have much to discuss," she said, inviting the new princess into the room. Teela entered, admiring the soft blues intermingled with the powerful reds on the rug patterns as she glanced down. Looking back up, she raised an eyebrow to Adora, who was already seated. The blond princess shrugged.

"Please take a seat, my dear," Marlena requested, waiting for Teela to do so before continuing. "Now then, ladies, I believe the time has come for us to figure out what your responsibilities within the kingdom are going to be." Teela swallowed nervously as Marlena looked at Adora. "My dear, as princess, you should know more about your kingdom and your people. Your father and I think it might be best if you and Hawk spend a few hours with a tutor each day."

Adora nodded amenably. "I think that would be wise as well, Mother."

"And for now," Marlena continued, "we want you going out on any relevant expeditions, preferably with Hawk. Adam will be staying here more often than not, assisting Randor." She smiled a little sadly at Teela. "I'm afraid Adam's days of wandering and exploring are coming to an end, Teela."

"And mine as well," Teela stated, her voice clear with understanding. "Goodness only knows how soon we'll start a family." She blushed slightly.

Marlena nodded her approval. "I'm glad you feel that way, my dear. We had considered allowing you to remain at your post as Captain of the Guard until it was time to become queen, but-,"

"No!" Teela interrupted, her tone almost harsh in its decisiveness. "That was fine before we married, but not anymore! The people would lose respect Adam if his wife were leading the troops and fighting with the masters, while he's nowhere to be found!"

Marlena fairly glowed with pride, her blue eyes shimmering. "Adam made a good choice," she said with a smile. "I always knew you would make a wonderful partner for him."

Reassured that her in-laws agreed with her position, Teela relaxed slightly. "But what are my responsibilities going to be?" she asked quietly. "I can't sit around all day."

Marlena pursed her lips as she studied Teela thoughtfully. "You and Adam are not waiting to start a family, you said?"

Blushing again, Teela shook her head, her hands playing with the soft, loose fabric of her dress. "We're ready to have children as soon as we're blessed with them," she replied.

'_She's matured and softened so much over the last two years,'_ Marlena reflected as she gazed at her daughter-in-law. '_She becomes more like Teelana every day.' _"Then we don't want to burden you with anything that might require a long-term commitment," she said aloud. "There are a few education initiatives that we've been considering…" Her voice drifted off as she became lost in thought.

"Why not let Teela continue to train the troops?" Adora suggested hesitantly. "She could continue that even while she is with child, at least for a few months. Or at least keep her in some sort of security function; that she's already familiar with."

Marlena's face lit up. "Adora, you're brilliant!" she exclaimed. "Your father has been moaning—I mean, commenting, that the guards are wonderfully trained, but the security here at the palace is lacking. Skeletor and others have managed to kidnap members of the family multiple times. He's quite frustrated with it."

"Father and I had some ideas for security, but I was so busy training the guard and deflecting Skeletor's attacks I never followed up on them," Teela said, her eyes starting to glow with purpose. "I'm sure we can take a look at those, add in some new ones, and come up with a proposal for the king's review."

"And then you and Adora can take charge of implementing it," Marlena said, smirking in satisfaction. "Wonderful." She glanced at Teela and smiled as her eyes traveled down the length of the young woman, then turned to Adora and frowned a little. "Now Adora, about your clothes…"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Adora asked defensively.

"We are not at war," Marlena said gently. "Like Teela, you no longer need your armor. You need to dress as is appropriate to your station."

"I don't know…." Adora said hesitantly.

"Trust me, my daughter," Marlena said with sly smile.

* * *

Teela stepped softly through their bedroom in the darkness. She loved the feel of it. After two weeks back at home, it truly felt like "theirs." Teela slipped into bed and reached around Adam, spreading her fingers out on his chest and hugging him from behind. Adam turned to her, a smile playing on his lips as love for her swelled up. He caught her mouth and they kissed tenderly, the passion flaring up more quickly than either of them expected. Then a distant crash of thunder penetrated Adam's preoccupied mind. He pulled slightly away from Teela, groaning.

"Not tonight."

"Huh?" Teela asked, indignation somehow in the one word.

"Just wait," Adam told her in a resigned voice. Another crash of thunder sounded, louder this time. There was a banging in the next room. The move into the suite had allowed Cringer to remain near Adam without being in the same bedroom, for which Teela was infinitely grateful. But now it was the tiger's voice Teela now heard over the rain that was pouring down outside.

"A-Adam!" Cringer yelped, scrambling through the door and onto the bed, landing squarely on Adam. "Help!"

"Cringer! It's only thunder," the prince chided his friend, shoving at him. "Get off."

Teela didn't know whether to be aggravated or amused. The sight of Cringer's huge shivering body pinning Adam to the bed proved to be too much, however. She burst into peals of laughter.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Adam said, glowering at her.

"I had no idea," she giggled. "I never thought about what he did at night when he got scared. It's like having a little kid around." She patted the bed next to her. "Come over here, Cringer. You can lay next to me or next to Adam, but not in between us. Got it?"

"He'll be fine on the floor," Adam protested, even as Cringer nodded. Another crash, this one sounding as if it were right outside the window, silenced him and sent Cringer into shakes again as the cat slid off of Adam but pressed himself against the prince. Adam sighed. "We need a bigger bed."

* * *

Adam stood before his closet, a deep frown on his face. "Teela?" he called in a voice that was both hesitant and challenging. "Where are my clothes?"

In the bathroom, Teela took a deep breath as she piled her red waves on top of her head. "Your mother took them."

"Why?"

"Because I asked her to." Teela hurriedly pulled on a robe and met Adam in the doorway. "I'm sick of those clothes, Adam. You've worn the same thing every day for the last eight years."

He frowned at her and crossed his arms. "They were comfortable, especially when I had to train with that slave driver, the Captain of the Guard."

"Well, the only training she's going to be giving you," Teela said, lowering her voice seductively, "is over there." She pointed to the bed. "And I don't think you need your old clothes for that."

A smile tugged at the corner of Adam's mouth. "Is that so?" At her nod, Adam bent his head closer to her. "Then I guess we'd better get started. We've neglected that part of my training for way too long. I'm terribly deficient." He kissed her gently, and Teela melted against him.

A knock at the door caused them both to frown at it. "Who on Eternia could that be?" Adam whispered, frustration lacing his voice.

Teela smiled guiltily. "That would be the tailor."

* * *

Adam studied himself in the mirror, feeling somewhat satisfied. The tight-fitting purple pants had been replaced with slightly looser black suede pants, with his boots becoming a flexible black leather as well, with laces crisscrossing along the outside of them. The furry shorts were gone, for which Adam was actually grateful. The pants were loose enough that he could tuck in his shirt if he wanted to do so.

The tailor had tried to replace his white shirt and pink tunic with a longer, looser light blue shirt that fell down past his waist, but Adam, though he had allowed it to be made for more formal ceremonies, had declared it unfit for day-to-day work. Teela had raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. Adam opted instead for a short-sleeve shirt that, like his tunic, was held closed with a belt. Teela had smiled in appreciation that his well-muscled arms were now visible to the naked eye. The color was a medium blue, a bit lighter than the Eternian Ocean.

Then there was the medallion that now hung around his neck. Adam lifted it, wondering why it didn't feel as heavy as all the responsibilities it symbolized. Just as Miro's children had, Adam and Adora each had a crest symbolizing their households. Adam's would become the king's crest when he took over. It was something that had been designed for him at a young age. Adam had not worn it except for special ceremonies, but Randor was insistent that the prince begin wearing now that he was drawing near to taking over.

Adam sighed. If he had a choice, someone else would be king. The Sorceress' voice echoed in his mind. '_When you are king, you will no longer be He-Man.'_ The thought of giving up that power bothered him.

'_How many lives have I saved because of that power?'_ he wondered. He shook his head. '_It was a gift. It's not mine to keep. But the first time I can't save someone because I'm no longer He-Man…'_ He frowned, not allowing his mind to wander any further. He already knew it was going to be difficult. He didn't need to dwell on it.

Adam studied the medallion to distract himself, marveling at the intricacies. Marlena had been from Earth, and the shape of her spaceship was placed on the right side. His father's symbol, a winged lion, took up the lower left portion. The back wing was pushed forward and met the ship in the center. Adam frowned and pulled the medallion closer to him. The palace could be made out as a backdrop towards the top, which made sense. But there was something there, where the lion's wing met the nose of the ship in very center of the crest.

"By the Ancients," Adam whispered. It was the cross from He-Man's breastplate. '_How? Why?'_


	3. Chapter 3: An announcement or Two

Adora entered the study which was connected to Randor's: '_Adam's study,'_ she reminded herself with a grin. The king had decided it was time for Adam to be more involved in the day-to-day matters of the kingdom, and wanted his son close at hand. Since both Adam and Adora were concerned about Randor's health, the prince had agreed easily.

Adora moved forward easily in spite of the unfamiliar clothing she wore, admiring the dark mahogany furniture as she did so. She had traded her red tunic with the long white sleeves and the bodysuit for a frock that was only slightly longer than the one she wore as She-Ra. Marlena had had several made; today's was a vibrant blue-green silk. Adora loved the feel of it. It hugged her body, with short, chic sleeves that hung loosely off of her shoulders. Golden boots added to the vivacity of the outfit.

Adora couldn't help the smirk on her face as she gazed at Adam, whose blond head was bent over some paperwork. "Hang on one second, sis," he muttered as he finished signing the document. He glanced up and caught her look. "What?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You lost your reputation as Eternia's most eligible bachelor, and now the lazy fun-loving prince is gone as well," she said, shaking her head in mock sadness. "I hardly know you anymore." She sighed dramatically.

"Shut up," he threw back good-naturedly. "You're just jealous because you didn't get the office. But don't worry sis. When I'm king, this one's yours." He winked at her as he set the papers aside.

Adora frowned sourly at him. "Who said I wanted it?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Who said you had a choice?" he teased her. Adora stuck out her tongue, knowing he was ribbing her.

"Are you ready to go or not?" she asked, changing the subject. Adam nodded and stood, stretching. A familiar voice caused them to pause.

"Adam! Adora!" Orko flew in, fairly glowing with excitement.

"What's wrong, Orko?" Adam asked immediately, tensing. Things had been far too quiet lately. He realized he had been expecting trouble. _'Hutch has been underground way too long. I'll feel better if he has finally shown his hand.'_

"Wrong?" the little Trollan exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong! Everything is right!" He did a back flip in mid-air.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, Orko, what's going on?" Adora asked with an amused smile.

"Dree Elle and I are getting married!" he shouted, waving his arms wildly. Little fireworks flew out of his fingertips. "Next month!"

Adam grinned, his anxieties forgotten. '_It's about time. Those two have been engaged forever_,' he thought. "That's great, Orko!"

"You will both come, won't you?" Orko asked pleadingly. "We have to have it on Trolla, but I want all my friends and family there. Please say you'll come."

"Of course we will," Adora answered with a smile.

After offering their congratulations again, the twins left for the wind raider. "Speaking of weddings, when are you and Hawk going to set a date?" Adam asked casually, glancing sideways at Adora. She slid into the pilot's seat, thankful that she was finally becoming comfortable flying the wind raider.

"Don't you start," Adora scolded. "Just because you're happily married doesn't mean I need to rush it. You know I won't get married until we find Keldor. I want my whole family there."

"And how does Hawk feel about that one?" Adam asked, already knowing the pirate was chomping at the bit. Hawk tried not to say anything to Adam, since Adora was his sister, but Adam heard what Hawk didn't say and understood. A man could be expected to have only so much patience…Goodness knew Teela had certainly tried his.

Adora seemed to read his thoughts. "He's being a typical man," she said dryly. "And I'm not discussing it further with you, my brother."

Adam grinned at her as he lazily leaned back in the wind raider, waiting until they were up in the air and the engines had settled into a steady hum before he spoke. "Well, you'd better get married and have your kids before I become king, sis. He-Man can't cover for you after I'm crowned, and I don't know what everyone would think if Adora and She-Ra were pregnant at the same time."

Adora's mouth dropped open. "I-" she stopped, then shook her head as Adam burst out laughing. "You're terrible, you know that?"

"So you tell me," he agreed. "But I can't help it. I have all those lost years to make up for." He reached over to ruffle her hair, and Adora threw an annoyed glance his way. Their eyes met, though, and she couldn't refrain from giggling.

Adam smiled contentedly. He loved having Adora around. He felt more complete, somehow, now that his twin was on Eternia.

As the twins walked into Grayskull, Adam's jovial mood faded somewhat. There was a hidden sorrow in Serena's eyes, the only hint in her otherwise placid face that something was wrong. He was pretty sure he knew the reason. The mantle of the Sorceress was a lonely responsibility. Adora exchanged glances with Adam; she noticed Serena's sadness as well.

"Hello, my friends," the Sorceress greeted them. "What can I do for you today?"

"We wondered if you had anything that could help us find Keldor," Adora said, not pretending they were there for a social call. She refused to insult the Sorceress in that way. "We've searched the areas where Grandfather had tracked his trail, but we're at a bunch of dead ends. No new leads. We're at a loss as to what to do next."

"Keldor will come to you when it is time," Serena replied evenly.

"Would that be any time in the near future, Serena?" Adam asked wryly. She threw him a sour look at the use of her real name. "Adora wants him at her wedding, and if that's not soon, Hawk may decide to abandon ship."

"Adam!" Adora growled at him. "Hawk wouldn't do that."

"You're right," Adam agreed easily, his mouth twitching. "He knows He-Man would beat him to within an inch of his life."

Serena laughed, her irritation with Adam forgotten immediately. A visit from the twins never failed to cheer her up.

Adora hid a smile by ducking her head, enjoying the warm feeling she got from her brother's protective nature. '_I love my family.' _She cleared her throat and looked back to Serena. "You didn't answer Adam's question."

"Oh, she's good at that," Adam smirked. "Almost as good as you and me, sis."

"I don't know for certain when Keldor will return, only that he will do so at the proper time," Serena hedged. Adam and Adora could be annoyingly persistent when they put their minds to it.

"Well where is he?" Adam asked, suspecting the Sorceress knew more than she was letting on.

"If I knew, I would have taken Miro to him long ago!" Serena snapped, giving up on sounding like a mystical sorceress as Teelana had always managed to do. '_Maybe I should have tried to get Teelana to stick around longer. These two have been at this for far too long. One of these days they're going to get me to say something I shouldn't.'_

Adam raised an eyebrow and turned to his sister. "We have to come visit her more often. She's forgetting her social skills," he said as if Serena couldn't hear him.

"You might be right," Adora agreed. "She does seem a bit sour today."

"Oh, blast off," Serena muttered, her small chin jutting forward and her green eyes flashing. "You two try sitting in this castle for days on end with no one but a floating head to talk to. Most days I handle it fine, but occasionally it gets to even an introvert. You caught me on an off day."

"Then it was a good day to come visit," Adam grinned cheekily. "Who better to cheer you up than your two favorite champions?"

His light-hearted banter did cheer her up, because she knew that these two truly did care about her. Serena smiled back, thinking how lucky her cousin was to have Adam. '_I wish I had someone to share my life with.'_ "Hmmm…Orko, maybe?"

Adam put a hand over his heart and staggered a step to the side. "Serena, I'm hurt. I thought you loved me for my wit." Adora rolled her eyes even as she laughed.

"Nope, just your muscles," Serena retorted with a full grin. The three of them burst out laughing. As they settled down, she finally answered Adam's question. "I do not know where Keldor is at the moment. I only know that he will reveal himself when it is time to do so."

"So should we stop searching?" Adora asked with a frown. "It sounds like he's going to come to us."

"No," Adam said before Serena could answer, his voice firm. "We have no idea what trouble he might be in. We continue looking."

"The key to the future lies in the past," Serena said mysteriously, then vanished. The twins glanced around at the dimly lit stone walls, but there was no sign of her. Adam let out a small groan.

"I hate it when you do that!" he called, his aggravation clear in his tone.

"I know," Serena called from another part of the castle, grinning to herself. She hated cutting their visit short, but she couldn't answer any more questions about Keldor. _'If they knew he was Skeletor…I cannot imagine what the repercussions would be. But I am certain they would find a way to call him back before it is time.'_

_**

* * *

**_

Carina

The smell of roasting game wafted through the open door of the set of rooms that Keldor and Lyn called home.

"Neara, give those back!" shouted Micah. Chasing his squealing sister into the room, he grabbed at a group of sticky brushes in her hands. "Jonas and Elandor need those for seasoning our supper."

Neara hid behind the overstuffed chair and footstool that was Keldor's current throne. Lyn and Idril watched amused as Micah dove for his sister and recovered the seasoning brushes.

Neara wailed and ran after Micah, her tiny fist balled up. She took a huge swing at her brother, landing a solid punch on his stomach. Her other hand slapped at his arm. "No, Micah! My brushes!"

"Ow! Stop that!" shouted Micah, visibly trying to control his temper.

"Neara, stop that now," Lyn commanded, her amusement instantly gone with a sibling battle in the well underway. But before Lyn made it out of the cooking alcove in the house, Keldor entered the room. Seeing his adopted daughter's attack on Micah, he snatched her away. "Go give Jonas the brushes, Micah."

"Da Keldor, Mi-ca has my brushes. I want my brushes!" She sobbed her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Those brushes weren't yours, and this isn't acceptable. You will not be an unbearable beastly little brat," Keldor said sternly, holding her back to look in his face.

"But I want 'em," she shrieked.

"You will calm down my loud little lady, or you will go to bed," Keldor commanded, taking his little girl to her room as she wept inconsolably.

"But want my brushes, Da." Neara's protests continued until Keldor shut the door behind them.

Lyn rubbed her temples as Idril squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Lyn said with a sigh. "She used to be so sweet."

"She's at that age, Lyn," Idril said. "All children go through this sort of thing. Usually about the time they discover the word 'no.'"

"She's been using that word all the time lately," Lyn noted listlessly.

"You and Keldor are doing the right thing, though. She isn't allowed to run wild the way many people permit her because of her cute little grin and sweet curls. You force her to calm down. You are teaching her the way to behave. She will learn, Lyn. You and Keldor just need to keep doing what you're doing."

"I used to think fighting was exhausting," Lyn mused distractedly. "I'm not sure I can go through this again," she whispered, her mind clearly elsewhere. Her hand drifted over her stomach.

Idril looked at her friend. All of the pieces fell into place. Lyn had been sick every morning for the past two weeks, and she overheard Keldor complain to Elandor, her husband, that Lyn had been biting the blue mage's head off lately for the slightest thing. And Lyn had been so very tired. Idril's mouth dropped open

Her eyes wide, Idril asked, "Lyn--?"

"Ma?" shouted Micah as he came in to the house.

Shaken from her musings, Lyn looked over at her adopted son. "Yes, Micah?"

"Jonas says the food is almost done. He said that we could bring the rest of the food out to the balcony tables."

Sniffling came from the hallway as Keldor reentered the room, Neara in his arms. "Are you ready to rejoin us, Neara?" Keldor asked as she wiped at her eyes. Neara nodded still sniffling. He pulled a napkin from the pile on the table. "Blow," he directed gently as he placed the napkin over her nose.

"Micah," Keldor said, putting Neara down in front of the 11-year-old. "Your sister has something she wants to say to you."

"Neara," Keldor said, his voice once again stern. "What do you need to say to your brother?"

Neara began to cry again, and she hiccupped, "I'm sowwy, Mi-ca."

Micah knelt down in front of his three-year-old sister. "Why don't we get the rolly clacker and see if the Akeslen will come out of the trees to play with it like they did last time?" Micah suggested, drying his sister's tears with the edge of his tunic.

Neara began to suck her thumb and nodded her head. Micah took his sister's hand and led her back into her room to retrieve the toy.

Keldor sighed with relief as he, yet again, won another battle of wills with his child.

"Keldor, would you take the greens out to the table?" Lyn asked. "Idril and I should have the bread ready by the time you get back."

Lyn's husband nodded and walked out carrying the large wood bowl overflowing with the savory greens found in the rich vegetation of the Sunken Jungle.

"Lyn?" Idril asked again after Keldor had walked out to the balcony. "Are you with child?"

Lyn turned sharply to look at Idril. She gaped a moment. "How did you…?"

"Oh, this is so wonderful! How long have you known?" Idril asked as she hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I still can't believe it," Lyn said, her voice little above a whisper.

"I can," Idril holding Lyn back to look in her eyes. A grin broke out across her face.

A clacking and bumping noise sounded down the hall as Micah led his sister through the sitting chamber toward the wide balcony on their level of the Furlough house. But Idril continued on as if there were no interruption at all. "The way you and Keldor keep going at each other like kits birds in heat, it's no wonder."

Micah looked back sharply. He'd been over by the kit bird cages just a week ago. He liked them. They were sweet feather puffs and always had so many little kitlets. _'What do kit birds have to do with Keldor and Lyn?'_

Neara reached up and tugged on Micah's free hand. "Come on Mi-ca." She said tugging on the string that helped her drag her rolling noisemaker behind her. Micah followed her out there with a confused glance back toward Idril who was talking about decorating some kind of room and what colors Lyn liked.

Keldor patted Neara's curl-covered head as she passed him on her way out to the patio, her brightly painted wooden toy trundling behind her. Idril was talking breathlessly. Keldor had just picked up the platter of bread when what she was saying reached his conscious mind.

"There's so much to do. Have you decided if the babe will sleep in your room at first or are you going to move the Micah over to the adjoining quarters, so you and Keldor can keep the child closer to you after it's born?"

"Idril, be silent," hissed Lyn…too late.

Keldor stopped. He stood completely still for a second as the realization of what Idril was talking about hit him. The wizard felt as though he'd just been drained of every ounce of energy. The platter and all of the bread fell to the floor with a mighty crash, shattering the ceramic tray into eight large chunks.

Idril jumped at the sound, and saw Keldor turn with an astonished expression on his face.

"Uh…Lyn, you haven't told him yet, have you?" Idril asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Of course, I've already told him," she said in a sardonic tone. "He's actually taking it better now. This time he only destroyed a platter. Last time he blew out a wall."

Keldor stood staring at Lyn for a full minute after Idril rushed out of the quarters to, in her words, "help the guys outside."

"You troublesome temptress," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. His voice rose as he began walking toward her. "Were you going to bother telling me yourself, or were you going to introduce me to the child at its first birthday, you wanton, wretched witch!"

"I didn't even know myself till this morning you overbearing oaf!"

They stood face to face staring at each other. Without warning, Keldor lifted and spun Lyn around in his arms. He set her down and held her close to his chest his hand sliding up through her hair.

"A child," murmured Keldor pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Our child," Lyn whispered as she rose up to meet his lips in a fiery kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

_A/N: Hi all! Just quick FYI, the next update won't come until Dec 1 or 2 at the earliest. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!_

* * *

_**Eternia**_

"Absolutely not," Adam said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "And I won't discuss it further."

"Adam," Adora argued in exasperation. "Be reasonable."

"I am," he asserted, rising from his chair and placing his hands on his desk. "I'm reasonably sure this is a terrible idea."

"He's not controlled by Evil anymore. So how is it any different than you allowing Skeletor to roam free after you returned from Etheria?" Adora demanded in her best Horde force captain voice.

"I was grieving Teela's death. I wasn't thinking clearly," Adam defended himself. "Besides, Skeletor had just helped save us from Hordak."

"And Rueben helped free me in time to save Teela and Father," she bit off at him, her blue eyes flashing with anger and her hands on her hips. "_And_ he transported Teela back to the palace in time to get her a blood transfusion before she died."

"So send him back to Etheria," Adam snapped back. "But don't go with him!" He nearly bit his tongue as he realized he'd just given her what she asked for. "I didn't mean that. He belongs in prison, and that's where he's staying."

Adora's chest heaved as she and her brother glared at each other. As crown prince, Adam had the authority to change Reuben's sentence from life imprisonment to exile. They had gone around in circles about it for at least an hour, ever since Adora had told Adam she wanted to take Rueben back to Etheria and let him set up a new life for himself there. Adam still didn't trust the man formerly known as "the Specter." Like Randor, he wanted to keep Reuben locked up.

"Didn't you tell me that Good wanted you to continue believing the best of people?" Adora asked, switching tactics and softening her voice.

Adam froze and forced himself to consider his sister's words. In his heart, he realized he was overreacting a bit. He knew that he was normally the first to give someone a second chance, but the Specter had been extremely dangerous. Yet as Adora had said, Reuben had ended the battle fighting on their side. Adam realized his main concern was that he didn't want Adora taking Rueben back by herself; he just didn't know if there was more to his anxiety. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"Would you take Hawk with you?" he asked in a more level voice, straightening up and purposefully relaxing.

"Of course," Adora snapped, her tone and face expressing her disgust with him for even asking the question.

Adam nodded slowly. "All right, then," he said heavily. "I'll sign the paperwork."

Adora's face lit up in a smile. "Thank you, my brother," she exclaimed, coming around the desk to give him an enthusiastic hug. "About Father-,"

"If he knew, he'd override me," Adam interrupted her, confirming her own thoughts. "Take Reuben. I'll tell Father after you've left." He felt guilty at deceiving his father like that, but he knew Randor would never willingly agree to exile Reuben.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hutch demanded of the demon, annoyed at the being's almost-constant silence.

"To a place where you will be able to draw even more power," Damien hissed, his plain-looking face turning scaly for a moment.

Hutch fell silent. Over the last few months, while Adam had been enjoying his honeymoon and restructuring his life, the former baron had endured seemingly endless training on how to control the massive amount of power the demon had given him.

In spite of the weight Hutch had lost, he was still a soft-looking figure, which he liked. He could put on a smile and his round face and sparkling eyes convinced those he spoke with that he was looking after their best interests. It had always been that way for him, actually. He was thankful his deal with Evil had not changed that. Adam's cry of dismay as he had accepted the demon's offer still occasionally echoed in the back of his mind, as it did now, but Hutch resolutely ignored it.

His red hair and beard frizzed out in all directions in an untamable manner. Hutch had taken to tying his hair back with a small piece of rope, yet sometimes it escaped, as it had now. He tucked it behind his ear, annoyed.

"Lord Damien," he said in a more respectful tone, "I still don't understand something."

"There's a lot you don't understand," the demon replied distastefully. "What is it now?"

"You have trained me to use this power well. Why are we not attacking?"

A slow, malicious smile appeared on Damien's face, the red scales of his natural appearance breaking through without warning. Hutch forced himself not to react. The demon loved fear. Once he sensed it, he would continue to try to make it greater in his victim, feeding off of it as if it were food. "Because we do not want to kill He-Man and She-Ra right away. We will eventually attack them because they expect it, but I'm not interested in Grayskull. My master wants them broken, turned against the very Good they serve before they are killed. And we can only do that if they suffer but do not suspect we are involved."

"How will we do it, then?" Hutch asked in confusion.

"Careful planning," the demon hissed. "Good will not allow me to kill them, but it will allow me to put them through trials in almost any other way. And after we have broken them, then you can kill them." He stopped. Hutch looked around at the jagged, unfriendly rocks, and almost choked on the foul stench of death that permeated the air. "There," Damien said, pointing. "There is a source of power that will feed into your own."

Hutch looked up, following Damien's lifted arm, and barely suppressed a shudder as lightning flashed, revealing the towering, ominous form of Snake Mountain.

* * *

Reuben glanced up at the sound of footsteps outside his cell door. A familiar blond head of hair stood out there, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock. He stood self-consciously, wondering what Adora wanted this time.

"Hello Reuben," Adora greeted him warmly.

"Hi," he answered quietly. He still didn't understand how she could be so nice to him after all he had put her through. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but what do you want?"

"I want to take you to Etheria," Adora answered bluntly.

"Etheria?" Reuben repeated blankly. "Why?"

"Because I think that's where you need to go to work things out, and rediscover who you once were," Adora replied softly, her kind face sympathetic. "I have a friend there who would be willing to put you up for a while until you get settled somewhere."

"You're just going to let me go?" Reuben asked in disbelief.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Adora agreed cautiously.

"But I tried to kill your family," he argued, his narrow eyes widening a bit in confusion.

"It's life imprisonment or exile," Adora reminded him. "I asked for your sentence to be changed."

"But why?" Rueben asked, his coffee-colored eyes almost fearful.

"Because you helped save us in the end, and I owe you more than I can repay," Adora said softly, her own eyes suddenly bright. "Now come on. My friend's expecting us soon."

* * *

_**Carina**_

Micah stood, his fingers wrapped in the wire twists that formed the fencing that held the Kit birds securely in their cages. These little feather balls looked cute but they were important to the entire community. As much as he hated to think about it, these little guys were a part of the food staples that everyone depended on every day. He simply pushed that thought out of his mind. He had more important things to think about.

Now he stood looking at them with a purpose. Idril had said something about how the way Keldor and Lyn did something like these kits explained something. Then two days later Lyn and Keldor pulled him into the living room in their chambers to tell them that he was going to be a big brother yet again--Lyn was going to have a child.

Micah's mind drifted back to a few years ago before his birth parents were killed, when they told him that they were going to have Neara. Micah remembered how happy they all were then. He remembered asking how the baby happened. His father just smiled at him and said love made it happen, and that was all he needed to know for now.

What his mother and father didn't know is that he overheard them talking to each other later on that night.

"Nevin, you really should have told him. He's a little young, but he needs to know. He'll be around boys soon enough who will give him the tavern version soon enough if you don't."

"Ah, Celena, but that's the point. I see so much of the 'tavern version' at my jobs at the inns. I want my boy to enjoy his childhood and his innocence. The time for shedding that will come soon enough. Besides you teach the boys around here their letters and sums then Micah stays with you to help around the house. He has friends but we keep an eye on them here. We'll tell him soon."

What did they mean shedding innocence? And why was it such a bad thing? Micah could not figure it out, but he was sure everyone was hiding something from him and he was just about ready to find out what it was.

Just as he was about to turn away, he saw one large male chase down a female. He was amazed at what he was seeing the male pounced on the female and began to do strange things to it. The female squealed as the male grunted.

Micah thought at first they were fighting but after the male finished the two kit birds linked necks. He knew from the kit pairs his mother kept that those who linked necks were mates. Did creatures have to fight and attack one another to become mates? If that were the case no wonder the Waters picked Keldor for Lyn. They fought almost as much as they kissed. And, yuck, they were always kissing. It was disgusting. And the fighting, it was hardly ever serious fighting anymore. More like the play fighting all four of them had shared when they were traveling to the home of the Truth Sworn.

But, no, it wasn't ordinary fighting. Something else was going on. He'd seem males and females alike fight and they did it face to face. This was something different entirely.

"Well," said Micah, resolutely. "My Da is a Truth Sworn now. If I ask him, he's got to tell me the truth. Even if he does give me extra chores for the rest of my life."

_**

* * *

**_

"If you'd bother to open your eyes once and a while, you sorry excuse for a swordsman, you might be able to defeat me," taunted Keldor as he circled around his friend Jonas on the training fields.

"Always with the insults, Keldor," grunted Jonas as the two warrior's practice blades clanged against each other. "You talk as much as you fight."

Keldor gave him a feral grin. "I have to do something to keep from getting bored when facing the substandard skills of one like you."

Jonas moving to the left. "That's it!" he shouted, pushing in toward Keldor. "It's on now."

Micah had just arrived to see his Da and Jonas out on the training field. They were practicing late again. The rest of the packed dirt clearing was empty. All of the training weapons hung in their racks and the wooden benches surrounding the field were cleared the usual warriors.

In spite of his mission, Micah stopped as he watched the two warriors exchanging blow after blow. Da told Micah once in the Jungle when they were all looking for the Truth Sworn that he loved to fight. Micah could see it. His adopted father may have been changed by the Waters of Truth, but apparently his love of fighting was untouched.

Keldor and Jonas had long since shed their shirts and were fighting in only their white pants, which were still tucked into the leather boots all of their people preferred. Sweat was running down the two warrior's sculpted backs. Every thrust of Jonas' sword was knocked aside and Keldor guided the sword as an extension of his own arm. Keldor swung his sword down toward Jonas' head only to have it knocked to the left. Micah saw the glint of mischief in his da's midnight blue eye before he saw Keldor use the momentum that Jonas had just given his sword to arch it down behind his knees bringing Jonas to the ground.

"Ah," moaned Jonas.

Keldor laughed as he bent down and offered a hand up to his friend. "You know you really are improving."

"Thanks," muttered Jonas sarcastically. He took Keldor's hand and got up to his feet.

"Actually," said Jonas, his voice muffled by the sleeveless form-fitting tunic he was pulling over his head. "I think you have gotten fiercer. I used to be able to fight you to a draw. Ever since you found out about the baby, you've taken everything up a notch."

Keldor was drying the sweat from his face with a towel. "With Lyn's sweet company of late," Keldor admitted with a grimace, "I have felt the need to hit things more often."

Jonas chuckled. "Idril told me Lyn was feeling a bit snappish."

"A bit?" Keldor inquired dryly. "And here I thought Idril never spoke anything but the complete truth." Keldor shook his head and sat on a nearby bench, his towel draped around his neck. "I'm grateful that I didn't know how fierce she could be when pregnant. I don't want to imagine the harm we could have done had we become parents before our purification."

"Hormones play havoc with us all, my friend," Jonas said, tossing a shirt to his friend.

Seeing that his adoptive father was in a good mood, Micah took a deep breath and stepped out onto the empty training field. Micah didn't know why, but he felt like his da should be in a good mood before he tried to ask him about this.

"Ah, speaking of hormones. Here comes the soon-to-be adolescent," Keldor greeted his new son warmly. He patted the wooden bench beside where he was sitting in invitation. "Did you come to see me flatten Jonas in practice, yet again?" asked Keldor, making sure his voice carried over to the weapon's rack where Jonas was putting away the practice swords.

Jonas threw a mock glare at Keldor. Then chuckling he waved as he headed off the field.

"Actually," Micah began, "I was out by the kit bird cages."

"Again?" Keldor asked, an eyebrow raised. "That's the third time this week."

"Yeah, I know." Micah shifted on the bench uncomfortably. "Da, I need to know something. But I don't want you to get mad at me for asking, okay?"

Keldor had a bad feeling about the direction this conversation was taking. He hesitantly answered, "Yes?"

"Da, Idril said the way you and Ma did something just like hot kit birds explained something, and then two days later you told me that Lyn was going to have a baby."

Keldor began to rub the back of his neck. He _really _didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. "Hot kit birds?" he repeated weakly.

"Or kit birds in heat..." Micah amended. The boy shrugged. "It didn't make sense to me."

Keldor began to blush a deep lavender. _'Idril, you're going to pay for that one,' _he promised himself. He pulled his shirt over his head just wishing he could leave it over his face and make this whole conversation disappear. Micah waited while the blue mage slipped the form-fitting sleeveless tunic over his head.

When Keldor was once again was free of distractions Micah began again. "Anyway, I went to the cages the last few days to try to figure things out. And I saw a male chase a female down in one of the cages today. At first I thought they were fighting, but it wasn't face-to-face with claws the way they normally fight and after they finished they twined necks like mates. What was going on, Da? And what do kit birds have to do with you and Ma?" Micah saw his that Keldor was looking completely uncomfortable now, but he had to know, so he took a deep breath and added his last question. "And what does any of this have to do with Ma's baby?"

Keldor was rubbing the back of his neck furiously now. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this conversation was going to come one day, but he was living quite contentedly in denial of that fact prior to this moment.

Keldor was torn. Never had he felt such a desire to deny the truth, and yet have such a clear conviction that he should speak it. Finally realizing that this talk was his responsibility from the moment he adopted Micah only a few months ago, Keldor took a deep breath.

"Well, Micah, when two people love each other..." Keldor trailed off. He thought back to some of his amorous encounters as a young man, before he lost his face in service to the Horde. Love had nothing to do with those experiences. Blast it! He was Truth Sworn. He had to be honest—especially now—though everything in him resisted it. He coughed, resumed rubbing the back of his neck and began again. "When a man and woman are attracted to each other..." Keldor stopped yet again. There were several times he was drunk out of his mind and woke up the next morning wondering what he had been thinking.

Keldor decided that he would start with the kit birds. Maybe starting with animals would make it easier to shift to humans.

* * *

It was Micah's turn to blush, and the boy was beet-red by the time Keldor finished. Keldor had finally settled on a biological approach—simply—though completely uncomfortably explaining how things worked, first for kit birds then for humans.

"That's disgusting," Micah said, wishing he'd never asked. "You and Ma....Ewww!"

Keldor had rubbed the back of his neck until it was chaffed and irritated. He chuckled, feeling slightly less uncomfortable now that Micah was as embarrassed as he was. Keldor ruffled his son's brown hair.

"You won't need to worry or even think about it till you're much older, Micah. You still want to go into training to become a Truth Sworn when you turn 12 in a few weeks don't you?"

Micah nodded, still trying to get the mental pictures that even Keldor's dry clinical talk had given him out of his mind.

"Then you won't need to worry about it until after you rise out of the waters. Your wife will be chosen for you by the Waters."

"I can't believe the Truth wants people to do anything that disgusting."

Keldor laughed. "Give it time, Micah, and it won't seem so bad. But know this. If you ever have any more questions about this, I want you to come to me. Do you understand?" A grin lit Keldor's face as sudden inspiration struck and he added, "or you could go to Ma."

Micah nodded. "But don't worry, Da. I never want to talk about this again."

Keldor laughed even harder. "Come on, boy. We need to get home."

* * *

_**Eternia**_

"Say that again," Randor commanded, his voice hard. He was sure he must have heard Adam wrong.

"I signed the order to change Reuben's sentence to exile," Adam repeated, knowing by the twitch in his father's jaw that he was in for it. Years of practice held his body still as his father's face reddened, but his stomach twisted. '_Great way to keep him calm, Adam,' _he chided himself. '_I'm sure this is great for his heart condition.'_

"Why?" Randor asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Because Adora asked me to," Adam answered truthfully. "She feels responsible for his slip into evil. She wants him to go back to Etheria and deal with the loss of his parents in a healthy manner."

"Well I'm overriding you," Randor snapped, reaching for his communicator.

"They're already gone," Adam said quietly, his eyes never leaving his father's face.

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry, Father, but-," Adam began

"You had no right!" Randor hissed. Adam barely kept from taking a step back as Randor came around the desk and stood nose-to-nose with his son, his voice growing louder with each word. "Just because the two of you wield Grayskull's power, don't think for a moment that gives you the right to usurp one of my decisions!"

"I don't!" Adam objected. "Eternian law states that either the king or the heir to the throne has one year from sentencing to change it from life imprisonment to exile."

Randor stared at Adam in disbelief. "Common courtesy and respect would have meant including me in on the decision, Adam," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I knew you would say no," Adam admitted. "You're normally a compassionate man, but all during Reuben's hearing, you were very harsh." His blue eyes challenged his father to argue with him on that point.

There was silence for a moment, except for the clicking of a large clock on the wall behind Adam and the chirping of a bird outside the window to his left. Randor shook his head, a mix of anger and wonder on his face. "Where do you and your sister get these forgiving hearts?" he finally whispered.

Adam shrugged self-consciously. "It's part of what makes us who we are," he answered vaguely.

Randor's eyes grew distant. "It was bad enough when you let Skeletor go. Skeletor!" he repeated angrily, whirling away from his son. Adam felt a twinge of nervousness; apparently Randor's irritation was much more deeply rooted than he had realized.

"I didn't exactly let him go," he offered lamely.

Randor didn't seem to have heard as he went to the window and braced his hands on the sill. "That demon was partly responsible for taking my daughter away from me," Randor said roughly. There was an unfamiliar bitterness to his tone. "He sought to harm my family for years, and almost killed my son in front of my very eyes." Randor swung back to Adam, his face carved of stone. "You appear to have forgiven him, but I can't. I never will."

"Forgiven is a strong word," Adam countered. "I saw Skeletor change. I couldn't deny him the chance to be a better person. But I have not forgotten all that he put us through. And I don't know if I've forgiven him. I'm just glad he's gone."

"Yet he and Reuben could be causing misery elsewhere because you let them go," Randor accused, crossing his arms.

"Reuben was a grieving, confused soul that Evil took advantage of," Adam said softly, his face begging his father to understand. "He's not going to return to Etheria and pick up where the Horde left off. Adora will make sure he's watched carefully." He sighed. "As for Skeletor, I didn't exactly let him go, remember Father? He left Eternia before the battle with the Horde was over." Adam said nothing about the fact that Skeletor had provided him with a way to make the villain come back to Eternia. No one knew that. Not even Teela.

Randor sighed heavily. "I know." He looked Adam in the eye, his voice still hard with disappointment and anger. "I don't want another occurrence like this, Adam. From now on, if you disagree with my decision, I expect you to talk to me about it. Undermining my authority is unacceptable. Is that clear?"

Flushing, Adam dropped his eyes and dipped his head respectfully. "Yes sir," he said lowly. '_You owe me big for this one, Adora.'_

_**

* * *

**__**Etheria**_

Reuben suppressed his nervousness with the apparent ease of someone who had long practiced hiding his emotions. It wasn't easy, though. Hawk kept shooting him dark looks during the entire trip to Grayskull, and even once they were on Etheria, the pirate didn't stop.

_Etheria._ Reuben breathed in the sweet air with a sharp pang of guilt and pain. The pink and purple foliage brought nostalgia to his throat, and he suddenly missed his parents with a physical ache that tore at his chest. That comparison brought to mind Damien slashing Adam across the chest, and Reuben felt almost ill. He suddenly frantically wished he could return to his cell back on Eternia. He had been safe there. Doing penance for his sins had been appropriate, but there was no danger, and even the guards had been kind, thanks to Adora's strict orders. But right now he felt as if he were about to step off the ledge into the darkness of the unknown.

He hated the darkness now. It reminded him of Damien, and the caves, and the fact that his choices had almost ruined his life for eternity.

Adora saw his panic-stricken face and reached out a hand. "Reuben," she said gently but firmly, wrapping her hand around his arm. "Calm down. No one here knows anything about you. This is a fresh start on your home planet."

Hawk frowned, wondering again if the man were entirely stable, while Reuben just nodded. '_At least Adora had the Sorceress remove the knowledge of the secret from him before he came,' _the pirate reflected. '_Only the First Ones know what he would have done with that bit of information.'_

"There are a couple of ground rules," Adora said as they walked. "You cannot come back to Eternia without immediately telling me, Hawk, or my brother." Reuben nodded, his eyes on the ground in front of him. "And you have check in with my friend. She's your guardian here." She led them up a small hill covered in blue-green grass, the tan gravel of the pathway crunching under their feet.

"I will," Reuben promised quietly. Hawk felt a pang of pity for the man. He seemed so lost, now that he no longer had hatred driving him. "Who is this friend?"

He didn't have to wait for his answer. "Adora!" screeched a female voice. A woman with light-brown hair ran towards them, dressed in tan pants and an emerald-green loose-fitting top.

"Loni!" Adora cried back, opening her arms wide to return her friend's hug.

"Loni?" Reuben repeated, the blood draining from his face as the two women embraced enthusiastically. "But wasn't she-didn't she-?"

"Yes, she was a member of the Horde, but like me, she defected," Adora supplied, turning back around. "And she and General Sunder are going to be working with you for a while, until you get on your feet." Loni gave him a hesitant smile.

"Sunder?" Reuben repeated faintly.

Even Hawk raised an eyebrow as he realized that Adora was deliberately surrounding Reuben with former Horde warriors. He grasped his fiancee's forearm firmly and gave Loni a charming smile. "Excuse us for just a moment, Loni," he requested.

"Certainly," she said with a sly smile, winking at him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in Adora's ear as soon as they were a few feet away. "Are you trying to make him snap?"

"I'm trying to do two things," Adora argued. "I'm giving him a chance to practice forgiveness, and I'm surrounding him with people who will understand the guilt he feels."

Hawk regarded her for a moment, his arms crossed. "Are you sure about this?" he finally asked, his chest heaving with an unheard sigh.

Adora's eyes were filled with her own regret. "He's not a strong person, Hawk. The guilt will eat at him just as the hatred did, and we'll have the Specter on our hands again. Loni and Sunder chose to do something they now think was wrong. They'll understand Reuben."

Hawk glanced at the young man, who had to be at least eight years his junior. "I sure hope you're right," he said somewhat reluctantly.

Reuben looked at Loni and felt some of the old hatred stir in his heart. "You were on duty when my parents were killed," he said, remembering the reports.

A startled look crossed Loni's face. "They were Horde prisoners?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Reuben said, nearly glaring at her. His sharp chin jutted forward in anger.

"Then I'm sorry," Loni said gravely, her light blue eyes carrying an echo of pain. "Truly sorry."

Caught off-guard by her sincere apology and the pain in her eyes, Reuben's anger subsided somewhat. He sensed in Loni the same guilt that ate at him, and that kinship gave him the courage to hold her gaze until Adora approached, her gentle hand coming down on his shoulder.

"There's something else you should know, Loni," Adora said softly. "I was the one who ordered the capture of Reuben's parents. He's here because he tried to take revenge against my family." Loni's mouth dropped open. "No one else on Etheria knows about it, and I want to keep it that way. I want him to have a fresh start."

"Of course," Loni said warmly, reaching out to take Reuben's cold hand in hers. "Reuben, I've got the perfect little house for you, just over this rise. It needs some work, though. Can you handle a tool?"

"Somewhat," Reuben said with a shrug. "I'm better with magic than with tools though."

"Really?" Loni asked, tugging at his hand and leading him down the hill. Adora and Hawk exchanged smiles and followed at a distance. "You have to tell me how you learned magic…"

* * *


	5. Chap 5: Nightmares & Trollan Traditions

_Di: Yes, these events are approximately concurrent, with the stress on approximately. There's about a year and a half that elapses between Transitions and Reunions…hence the need for Interludes. Don't bother trying to map out the timeline, though…we haven't been THAT detailed in our planning! As for your earlier question about whether Teelana knew about Keldor/Skeletor…that will be revealed in Interludes, but it's a few chapters off yet._

* * *

Keldor walked out of his tent. He was surrounded by the fresh scent of evergreens. '_Evergreens?'_ Keldor thought as he looked around in a panic. This wasn't the Sunken Jungle on Carina. He was in the Evergreen Forest on Eternia.

"What in Blazes am I doing here?" Keldor asked in a panic. As he looked around to gain his bearings, he saw that he was at the site where his father used to hold all of the family camping trips with him and his mother, Keely.

"That's exactly what I was wondering, Bonehead," the deep booming voice of He-Man called out from behind a stand of trees.

Keldor swirled around to see He-Man come into the campground, an unfamiliar look of pure hatred on his face. Keldor began to back away.

"Wait a min—," Keldor began then stopped stunned. His voice was higher and sharper, exactly the way it used to be before the Waters of Truth healed his…

Keldor panicked and put his hand to his face only to feel bone. "No!" he wailed as He-Man came closer.

"You may have pretended to be my uncle, but you're just as fraud," He-Man sneered. "My Uncle Keldor is dead. You killed him, then came after the rest my family, and now you're going to pay."

"No," protested Keldor desperately, wincing at the sound of his own voice. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry…"

He-Man cut off Keldor's words with a hard cruel laugh. The champion of Grayskull backed Keldor into a tree. "You are right for once you worthless waste of breath. You are the sorriest excuse for a person I've ever seen, and I'm personally going to make sure you never set foot on Eternia again."

He-Man slammed his fist into the mage with such force that the hero snapped the ancient tree Keldor was backed up against. The blue wizard flew through the air until he crashed into a huge rock wall that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Keldor coughed and tried to move, but was frozen to the spot as he heard He-Man approach. "You vile traitor. You rotten, pathetic waste of flesh."

Keldor gasped as He-Man picked him up by his harness in one fist and drew back with the other fist. He-Man poured all of his power into a punch to Keldor's midsection.

Keldor felt the searing pain that came with multiple broken ribs as the Evergreen Forest zoomed away from underneath him. Day became night and he soon the air was so thin he had to use his magic to breathe. Without warning, he landed on a hard-packed stretch of dirt, throwing up an explosion of light gray dust.

Keldor coughed and looked around, stunned. "Where am I?" he moaned. Looking up into the sky, he saw the planet Eternia. "What? He-Man knocked me straight to one of the moons!"

Suddenly, Triclops, Beastman, and Clawful popped up from behind a crater ridge and started laughing and pointing at Keldor.

"What?" cried Keldor, even more confused.

Lyn tapped Keldor on the shoulder. She was barefoot and not the three months pregnant he remembered her as, but nine months pregnant. Violent pink rods were rolled up in her hair and she was wearing a worn down robe.

"I told you not to go back to Eternia," she began to nag. "You have to stay here and help me take care of the kids." Lyn gestured to Keldor's minions who were still laughing and pointing to their "master."

"No! No!"

* * *

"Keldor?"

"No, stay away before I...." Keldor moaned and thrashed in his sleep.

"Keldor?" Lyn said shaking her husband.

Keldor woke with a start and jerked away from Lyn falling and landing, still tangled in his sheets, with an unceremonious thud on the floor.

"Oh," Keldor groaned as he pulled a pillow over his face.

"Keldor, what happened?" asked Lyn as she leaned over the bed. She took the pillow from his face to get his attention.

"Lyn?" Keldor asked, shaking his head. He felt his face. Flesh, not bone, met his hands. Keldor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Another nightmare, Lyn," he answered. Then untangling himself from his sheets, he got up to go to the bathroom before Lyn could ask him what the nightmare was about.

* * *

Keldor stood and let the warm water flow around him from the valve overhead. He collected water in his hands and splashed his face.

"I can't see Adam being like that, even after knowing the truth," he muttered to himself, a small shred of hope stirring in him. Keldor leaned his head against the smooth stone tiles of the shower wall. Then he shuddered. "Randor, maybe, but not Adam. They both have every reason, but…." He frowned as he recalled holding them in the dungeon and nearly killing Adam in front of Randor, the exultation he had felt when he believed Adam, and by default He-Man, was dead. Keldor shivered with guilt and disgust at what he had been. "If someone did that to Micah, I would kill him with my bare hands," he acknowledged to himself.

He slumped as the water cascaded over his muscular form. His eyes were closed when he heard the door to the bathing chamber open and close.

"Lyn, I don't want to talk about it," Keldor explained before she could ask.

"Who said I was going to ask you about your nightmare?" Lyn asked.

Keldor turned to see his wife slip her gown from her shoulders.

"I thought you might enjoy some company," she purred as she entered the shower. Keldor shook off his melancholy thoughts and grinned as he reached to embrace his wife beneath the warm flow of water.

* * *

Keldor lay with his cheek pressed gently to the small swell of Lyn's three-month pregnant stomach. His arms were wrapped around her waist and Keldor sighed. The wizard wished he could live forever in the contentment and peace he felt at this moment.

Lyn reached down and began to run her fingers through his silky midnight blue hair. Her husband's ear and face were warm against her bare flesh. "Feeling better?" she asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Thanks to you," Keldor murmured, his fingers running up and down her spine.

"When we go back. It will be for a good reason. You know that, right?"

Keldor stiffened. He looked up at his wife. "I know, but it doesn't make the idea any easier." He moved up so that he was looking into his wife's eyes. "I just don't understand how going back could do anything but hurt them."

"Your father will want to know what happened to you." Lyn said reasonably. "I know he would."

Keldor reached back to rub the back of his neck. "Maybe he would, but I don't think this meeting is just going to be him. I feel like I'm going to have to face everyone. I still feel like it would be better for him to think me dead."

"Keldor, what it were Micah or Neara? Wouldn't you want to know? No matter what?"

"Yes," Keldor admitted. "I'd never rest till I knew. But I think finding out a truth about them like mine, well, I don't know what that would do to me."

"The truth is what it is Keldor. And your father deserves the truth. But don't worry for now, my lovable lunkhead. I have a feeling that we won't be going back to Eternia until the Truth itself decides the time is right. And we trust the Truth, right?"

Keldor smiled as he looked into his wife's eyes. "Yes, we trust the Truth."

* * *

_**Trolla**_

Marlena looked around with interest as she stepped out of the portal. Trolla was as odd as Adam had described. Water flowed uphill, fish were swimming through the air, and trees were growing with their roots in the air. Even so, it was full of color and wonders, and she found herself as captivated by it as she was by Orko's charming personality that was an odd blend of childhood and wisdom.

"Hi everyone," Orko exclaimed, floating over. "I'm so glad you're here on time. We have a lot to do!" He gazed around at his friends, thrilled so many of them had made it. The royal family, Sea Hawk, Stratos, Lana, Ram-Man, Duncan, Mekaneck, Fisto, Man-E-Faces, and Buzz-Off were all there. The rest were back guarding the palace and Grayskull. Orko caught a glimpse of Madam Razz, from Etheria, and zoomed over to give her a hug, which she returned enthusiastically.

"Oh, dearie my, we wouldn't miss it for the world," she assured Orko.

"W-what do you mean we have a lot to do?" Cringer queried, seeing his hopes for a nice long nap dissipating.

"We have to get you all dressed!" Orko said, his yellow eyes serious and his voice solemn. "You have to be in Trollan robes to attend a Trollan wedding. It's a very serious ceremony."

Ram-Man scrunched up his face. "Ya mean we gotta wear what you usually wear?"

"Something like it," Orko said vaguely, pulling at his scarf a bit anxiously as his eyes wandered restlessly. "Here come the guys who will get you ready. I have to go get ready myself!" With that, he zipped off, fairly sparkling with excitement. Adam exchanged glances with Adora as four Trollans floated over, two of which seemed to be female, judging by the purple and silver locks flowing out from under their respective bonnets.

"I'm Gorpo," said the largest male, who had yellow eyes like Orko. "This is Larry, and these ladies here are Mona and Carla." The Eternia group murmured polite hellos.

"I'm King Randor," returned Randor, reaching out his hand, "and-,"

"No offense, Your Majesty, but we don't have time for pleasantries," the Trollan interrupted with a high-pitched, official voice. "There are a whole lot of you and only four of us, and quite frankly, you need an awful lot of work. If the ladies of the group would go with Mona and Carla, please, and the men come with me and Larry, we'll get to work."

Randor and Marlena looked at each other and Marlena shrugged. "Very well," Randor agreed. "Lead on, Gorpo."

* * *

The men were taken into a perfectly round building that from the outside had appeared to have walls made of an odd assortment of wooden blocks, black rocks and gray slabs. Dark, dirty windows were scattered randomly on the walls. It was, from the outside, thrown together completely without thought or reason.

The inside was completely the opposite. It was one giant room, perfectly round, no corners or irregularities anywhere on the ivory walls. A small fountain gurgled in the center, and impeccably clean windows were evenly spaced around the room. Buzz-Off tilted his head. The gurgling actually had a repetitive melody of noise, and he thought it was probably intended to soothe. The floor was actual grass, thick and cut low. There was no visible source of light in the room, yet it was as bright as it had been outside.

"Amazing," Hawk muttered to Adam, who nodded in agreement.

"Now then," Gorpo said, excitement entering his voice as he cracked his knuckles. "First we have to fit you with levitation belts."

"Levi—livi—uh, with what?" Ram-Man asked, glancing down at his sizable waist.

"Levitation belts," Larry responded, his own rounded form joining Gorpo's thin one in front of them. His voice was deeper and more impatient. "No one can be touching the ground during the ceremony."

"Why not?" Adam asked. Randor threw him a silencing stare. '_That boy. Always wants to know the reason for everything. But then,' _Randor thought calming himself,_ 'that curiosity has served him well as He-Man, and will serve him well as king.'_

"Because no self-respecting Trollan _walks_," Larry said with distaste, his brown eyes wide. "And it would be a sign of disrespect for you to be touching the ground during the wedding."

"I won't be needing a belt," Stratos said, raising himself off of the ground a little.

"Nor will I," Buzz-Off added.

"You can fly? And you _walked_?" Gorpo asked, stunned.

"I told you it was inappropriate to bring off-worlders here," Larry muttered to Gorpo, mistakenly believing the Eternians couldn't hear him because of their relatively small ears.

"Why not just use magic to make us levitate?" Fisto asked in what he hoped was a polite voice.

"Because the ceremony itself requires a lot of magic," Larry explained impatiently. "We could not guarantee that you would remain aloft during the most critical juncture, when our magic is being used."

For the first time, Adam felt a twinge of uneasiness, and wondered if he should have left the Power Sword at home. He had little knowledge of how a magical ceremony of that magnitude would affect the sword. He shrugged mentally. Surely it would be fine.

Gorpo and Larry floated around, fitting each of them with a levitation belt around their waist. Cringer balked when Gorpo approached him.

"Oh, no, you're not putting that thing on me," Cringer protested, quivering all over. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Come on, Cringer, you want to see Orko get married, don't you?" Adam coaxed his friend.

Cringer lowered his head, his ears flattened back. "Well y-yes, but Adam…"

"No buts," the prince said firmly as the others in the room strove not to laugh. "Let Gorpo put the belt on, Cringer."

Still whimpering, Cringer nevertheless allowed Gorpo to put the silver-and-red belt around his midsection.

"Now for the clothes," Larry said, joining hands with Gorpo. "A pledge today we will witness, it's a very serious business. For this matter we must dress with all due appropriateness."

Adam smirked. Apparently Orko's goofy magical rhymes were common on Trolla. A glow surrounded the entire group, and their shirts slowly transformed into long robes. Various hats and face coverings appeared on their heads, so that only their eyes were visible to each other. With a final flash, their clothes changed color, and the levitation belts turned on, bringing everyone into the air except for Stratos and Buzz-Off, who took note and promptly lifted themselves into the air.

The Eternians stared at each other in astonishment. Randor's robe was a deep maroon velvet with white fur trim. His royal crest was settled on his upper right chest. The crown on his head had grown in size and developed a red velvet center. Adam's was similar, except that his robe was a deep blue, darker than the Eternian Ocean. He had worn his own ceremonial crown to Trolla, and like Randor's it had enlarged and developed a velvet center to cover more of his head and face. Both Randor and Adam had white scarves now caressing their faces and necks.

"Adam," Randor whispered as he stared at Adam's upper right chest. Adam followed his father's gaze and his stomach twisted as he saw his royal crest embroidered there, albeit slightly modified. He-Man's red cross was in the center, large and obvious. The palace was now off to one side, and a familiar gray castle stood next to it.

'_Why don't they just put a sign on my chest that says, "I'm He-Man?"' _Adam thought frantically. He glanced around at his friends, but no one was paying attention to him…yet. They were all too busy gaping at each other's clothes.

Hawk's robe was a hunter green that matched his eyes, with an embroidered ship on his chest. The black headband he still wore had grown, meeting at the top to cover his entire head; the extra tail of it had lengthened and wrapped itself gently around his throat and lower face.

Buzz-Off's robe was bright yellow, with dozens of little bees scattered across it. And while he had a brown scarf around his lower face, there was nothing more on his head than his normal thin helmet. The robe had developed around his wings so that he could still use them. Stratos' robe was an unobtrusive gray with the Staff of Avion embroidered on it; rather than a scarf his face was covered by even more of his hair; his beard now reached his chest. Man-E-Faces had a robe that seemed to change shades of gray and blue as it moved, and a similar-colored scarf covered his lower face. Drama masks of happiness and sadness adorned his chest.

Randor bit his lip to keep from laughing as he surveyed everyone. Ram-Man, dressed in a dark orange robe that was as long as it was wide, and a picture of a battering ram on it, had no such restraint. He began laughing whole-heartedly at the sight of Duncan in a light green robe with a huge D etched on the front, embroidered tools on his chest, his helmet nearly covering his eyes, and a dark green scarf covering his face.

The laughter was contagious, and if the sight of Cringer in a green robe with yellow stripes with a big floppy hat didn't make someone laugh, they could no longer contain it at the sight of Fisto in a soft pink robe, his black eyes glaring out from above a delicate white scarf of lace.

"A-Adam!" Cringer yelped as he rose higher in to the air, making the men laugh even harder. In spite of his laughter, Adam caught sight of his modified crest on Cringer as well, and began to wonder how he could get the two of them out of this mess.

"This is an insult!" Fisto complained. "I demand you change this outfit!" On his chest was a forest with what looked to be real leaves coming out of it.

"Sorry, no time," Larry insisted, his tone indicating that he was completely miffed with the Eternians' laughter. "We must go, now." Gorpo's and Larry's robes had also transformed, Gorpo's becoming a deep brown velvet with white trim around the sleeves and bottom. Larry's had turned dark violet, and had lace on the tip instead of fur…this fact did not mollify Fisto at all, however.

The group swallowed their laughter in an effort not to further insult their hosts, but as they attempted to follow the two Trollans, laughter ensued once more. No one had explained how to use the levitation belts, and as hard as they tried, the Eternians weren't moving.

"Excuse me!" Randor called after Gorpo and Larry. "I believe we're stuck!"

The Trollans turned around with a decidedly long-suffering air about them. "All you have to do is think of which way you want to go," Gorpo called back. The group shot forward at various speeds as they tried to master the devices.

Cringer had it the worst by far. He continued to waver and rock in the air. His paws could be seen in the arms of his robe doing a frantic mid-air dogpaddle. He whimpered so pathetically that Adam and Hawk went to either side of him and held him up.

"Calm down buddy," Adam said soothingly.

"Yes," Hawk said, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess. "We have you."

"Y-y-yyes, b-b-b-but who h-has you?" the great cat whimpered beneath his hat. His tail poked out from under the robe.

"Tuck that body part back under that robe this instant!" Larry snapped.

"Y-y-yes sir," Cringer whined. "Adam, I'm scared."

Adam bit his lower lip as he tried to stop laughing. "It's okay, Cringe," he assured his pet.

The Trollans' magic was even stronger than they had realized, Adam saw as they met the women from their group. Teela's dark blue robe corresponded to his own; on it was his crest, with the Sword of Truth under it, and Adam felt himself relax ever so slightly. At least his sword wasn't embroidered on his robe.

Adora was in a dark green robe matching Hawk's. Her crest was similar to Adam's, but in place of Grayskull was the Crystal Castle. Above the crest was a small pegacorn he assumed was supposed to be Swift Wind.

Marlena's deep maroon robe matched Randor's, with his crest encircled by a blue-and-green planet Adam assumed must be Earth.

The biggest difference among the robes was that where the men's were wide and billowing, the women's were much more slender, allowing them less movement but showing off their shapely figures without showing an inch of skin.

Teela tugged on Adam's arm and motioned slightly to the side with her head. Following her, Adam's eyes widened. Lana's light green robe was the exact same shade as Duncan's. Teela's eyes twinkled with unspoken delight. Lana's head was covered with a shimmery white headscarf decorated with tiny blue and peach beads, making her look suspiciously like the Sorceress. The embroidered Grayskull on her upper left chest did nothing to counter that image.

Still, in spite of the fact that obvious hints to their secrets were now emblazoned on their chests, none of the Eternians could hold in the laughter. The women broke into peals of laughter at the sight of the gruff Duncan looking suspiciously like Orko, and the men completely lost it at the sight of Madam Razz, whose vibrant red robe was tent-like in appearance to accommodate Broom, whose head stuck out of a hole in the front and was covered in a mini-turban. Her outfit was complemented by a white feather boa that almost completely covered her eyes. On her head was a towering cone of red and white feathers.

Their hosts looked utterly offended, and Randor and Marlena struggled to stop laughing as they sensed their hosts' displeasure. Orko arrived in his formal green dress robe and wizard's hat, both trimmed in gold. Seeing the irritation in his fellow Trollans' tense stances, Orko rushed to explain over the laughter that no one had yet been able to contain.

"Please don't be offended!" Orko broke in quickly. "When people are happy on Eternia, they laugh. These friends are very happy to be coming to see my wedding and very happy for me and Dree Elle, so their laughter is almost uncontrollable."

Gorpo's eyes narrowed, somehow looking miffed. "Well perhaps you had better tell your happy friends how they are to conduct themselves during the wedding. We would like a modicum of decorum at the ceremony." Gorpo floated over to Orko. "As you know," he began pointing a finger in Orko's face to emphasize each word, "this is a sacred ceremony, full of deep and binding magics. I do hope you can help these uncultured offworlders show some respect for our traditions." With that the four Trollans drifted away in an obvious huff.

Hearing the lecture Orko received helped the Eternian crew maintain their control. Adam motioned for Ram Man to take his place supporting Cringer, and he floated over to Orko. "I'm sorry buddy. We were trying to keep it under control, but—," Adam began.

"Achoo!" Madam Razz sneezed, sending feathers everywhere and causing Broom to dip towards the ground. It set the entire crowd off into a fit of laughter yet again. As much as he knew he needed to avoid it, Orko couldn't help laughing with them.

"Oh, Orko, I'm sorry, dearie," Madam Razz said, sniffing and searching her robe for a handkerchief. "I think I'm allergic to the feathers."

Orko chuckled and waved his fingers as he said, "Feathers that would ruin this rite, transform to silk lovely in this dear friend's sight."

Everybody tensed as the magic surrounded Madam, yet to everyone's surprise she was soon draped in an elegant silk coned hat with a scarf that draped in lovely folds around her face.

The laughter finally properly contained, Orko led the way towards a large, castle-like structure, built with golden-colored bricks contrasted by the black mortar holding them together. Tall spires seemed to reach into the clouds themselves, as the tops looked undefined. High, clear windows curved into points at the top. Marlena craned her neck to look upwards, thinking the building reminded her of a church.

"Please remember not to talk when you go inside," Orko begged. "And you have to pair up according to your robes."

Lana blushed prettily at that, glancing at Duncan from under her eyelashes. The battle-hardened warrior seemed a bit stunned; the others could hear his armor clanking as he tried to shift his weight on ground that wasn't there.

"I'll meet you inside the Binding Building," Orko said. "Just keep floating towards it." With that, he disappeared.

"Hey, how come He-Man and She-Ra aren't here?" Ram-Man asked suddenly. Ice poured through Adam's and Adora's veins at his words. Their eyes lowered to the crests on their robes, then met in mutual concern.

'_Eternian magic works backwards here,'_ Adam remembered. '_What if, instead of helping to protect our secret, the magic works to help them figure it out?'_

"Well, a lot of us came to Orko's wedding, Rammy," Duncan supplied, interrupting Adam's train of thought. "Someone had to stay back and guard things."

"I can understand She-Ra doing that; she hasn't known Orko all that long," Stratos said. "But He-Man should be here. He's one of Orko's best friends."

"I'm sure Orko understands, don't you think Adam?" Randor asked innocently.

"Of course," Adam agreed immediately.

"You don't think He-Man's secretly jealous of you, do you?" Buzz-Off asked frankly.

"Of me?" Adam repeated, his voice cracking slightly.

"For marrying Teela," the Andreenid clarified.

Adam wished fervently that they were on the ground. He felt as if this entire situation were becoming more unreal by the second, and flying around wasn't helping the sensation. "I suppose he would be, if He-Man had ever considered marrying," he said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Ram-Man asked.

"He-Man's a constant target," Adora broke in to explain, much to Adam's relief. "If he had a family, they'd be in danger all the time too. But more importantly, his duty is to protect Eternia, and that's what he's going to do. How could he raise a family and be a good husband if he's always wandering around Eternia fighting bozos like Skeletor?" Adam coughed violently to hide both his laughter and his reddening cheeks.

"I never thought of that," Mekaneck muttered.

"Did any of you ever notice that Adam and He-Man are never together?" Ram-Man suddenly asked, as if this were something he wondered about regularly.

"I've seen the two of them in the same place," Teela argued, mentally adding, _'One right after the other.'_

"As have I," Randor agreed quickly.

"I never have," Stratos said slowly. "Why is that, Adam? You two not get along or something?"

"I think they're too much alike," Ram-Man said. "Don't they say people who are alike don't get along?"

"Too much alike?" Buzz-Off repeated in disbelief. "Adam and He-Man? How do you figure that?" He glanced at Adam guiltily. "No offense, Your Highness."

"None taken," Adam said with a false smile in place. The building ahead of them seemed to be just as far away as it had been five minutes ago. He wondered if this were some sort of Trollan trick.

"They both have the same sense of humor, and they're both really nice," Ram-Man said. The others waited for more, but nothing else was forthcoming.

"That's it?" Fisto asked dryly.

Ram-Man tugged at his black scarf. "I don' wanna talk anymore. Talking's making this scarf damp, and it's really uncomfortable. Besides, it's obvious He-Man's here in spirit. His cross and Grayskull are on Adam's robe."

To Adam's relief, they finally reached the towering structure before them just as the others turned to look at him. If he was lucky, they would be ushered inside by the severe Trollans before this line of questioning went too much further.


	6. Chapter 6: Mysteries

_LLG--They're wondering if another epic is in the works? evil snicker_

_Evelyn CMB--maniacial chuckle I know---If they knew just a few of the things we have planned._

_LLG--And all of those evil cliffies....... :o)_

_Evelyn CMB--You're really getting good at those you know. ; )_

_LLG--What can I say? I learned from the best. Mwhahahahaha!_

_Evelyn CMB—Aw geez, I'm blushing. Seriously, though, I can hardly wait to start posting those evil cliffies again! Bwahahahahahaha!_

_And there you have it folks…a glimpse of the two psychotic authors who have borne too many plot bunnies over the last few months. Interludes, originally intended to be about six chapters, is 14. I won't even tell you how long Reunions is already. You might stop reading…._

_Oh, the conversation between Adam and Marlena in this chapter was a reader request for an explanation of how some things could possibly tie together. I know it's not exactly Biblically sound, it's just a possible answer to the question, so please don't post death threats over it. :-)_

* * *

Fortunately for Adam, the watch guards of the Trollan binding ceremony did immediately usher the group inside, forestalling any comments about the prince's wardrobe.

Duncan glanced at Lana a bit nervously as the other couples in same-colored robes joined hands. '_I hope she doesn't read anything into this,'_ he thought, ignoring that fact that his own mind had been spinning with questions since Orko's proclamation that they had to enter the Binding Building together.

Lana took his proffered hand, determinedly ignoring his gaze. She had long admired Duncan, but not in that way. She too had been thrown off by this requirement. '_What could it mean? Perhaps nothing. Perhaps we are paired together only because of our love for Teela.'_ That thought reassured her, and she was able to avoid thinking about how right it felt to be at his side.

The inside of the Trollan Binding Building defied any expectations the group might have held. It was an enormous room, oval with no corners, but unlike the prep rooms, it was filled with pictures on the walls and flowers scattered about. The group gazed in awe at the mural, but it wasn't until Adam saw himself as a young boy, holding Cringer as a kitten in the Tar Swamp, that he realized the mural was a huge mishmash of scenes from Orko's and Dree Elle's lives. Looking up, their lives met in the middle, from her first appearance in Orko's magic pyramid, to Orko saving her life, to singing together to defeat the Horne of Evil. Next to him, Teela let out a small gasp of amazement, and he squeezed her hand to let her know he agreed.

They floated over where Gorpo and the others directed them, feeling distinctly out of place as their huge bodies hung down so much lower than those of the Trollans gathered there. Randor wondered who all the Trollans were, and which ones might be Orko's relatives. With the robes and face coverings, there was no way of telling.

A strange, flute-like music danced through the air, and Montork floated down the center of the aisle, his arms waving in time to the music. Like the others, he was dressed in a formal robe, this one a shimmering black that danced with sparks of color. The Trollans began moving their arms as well. The Eternians glanced at each other uncertainly. Gorpo caught their exchange and shook his head. Apparently they were not to participate. Cringer let out a small whimper, and Adam maneuvered himself closer to the tiger, wrapping his free arm around him. Cringer nestled his head against Adam's side, quivers running through him.

Once Montork reached what was apparently the center of the building, he stopped, and the Trollans formed an oval around him. The Eternians hung back slightly so they could see, but wouldn't be in the way. The music grew louder, then stopped abruptly, and at the same time, the Trollans all pointed forward. Orko and Dree Elle both appeared at once, Dree Elle's robe looking more like a normal wedding gown than Marlena would have thought possible. It was an off-white satin, covered in white lace that hung much longer than her typical robe. Even her veil was the same combination of satin and lace to cover her head. There was no sign of her blond curls today, and Marlena couldn't help but think that the magical conjuring of the betrothed was necessary, or they couldn't possibly be sure that the right two were getting married.

Montork, one of the most powerful wizards on Trolla and head of the Academy of Magic, raised his arms. "My family, friends, and fellow magicians. Today we are gathered to magically unite these two souls in marriage, a bond of love which no one may break or forsake." Adam and Teela exchanged glances at the wording. '_Magically unite?'_

"Orko, my boy, do you enter into this union freely, of your own will, with love in your heart?" Montork asked solemnly.

"I do," Orko said, his voice also serious. Duncan smirked slightly, thinking of all the times Orko had dumped eggs or water on him. It didn't seem possible the little guy was getting married.

"Dree Elle, do you enter into this union freely, of your own will, with love in your heart?" Montork repeated.

"I do," she answered in her whispery sweet voice.

"Orko, have you spoken promises of love to Dree Elle?"

"I have promised to love her and honor her," Orko answered.

"Dree Elle, have you spoken promise of love to Orko?"

"I have promised to love him and honor him," she replied.

"Then we begin the Binding," Montork said. "I remind those of you who are visitors to remain quiet during this spell."

Almost as one, the Trollans joined hands and lifted them into the air. A glow built up around them as they chanted:

_With signs and wonders from above,_

_These two encase in bonds of love._

_Unite their souls from two to one,_

_Create a bond to never be undone._

The glow reached out and encompassed Orko and Dree Elle, who now moved forward to take each others' hands, staring into each others' eyes. The Trollans around them continued:

_Should a heart go astray and this bond break,_

_The magic that one shall surely forsake._

_Alone that one will be forevermore,_

_And be no longer welcome through any Trollan door._

The magic spread, encompassing the Eternian couples in the matching robes. The magic around them was so strong that Adam and Adora could feel the swords at their backs reacting in response. They locked eyes as the warmth of Grayskull's magic tingled through them, as they both mentally willed it not to transform them.

_So help these two be pure and good,_

_Faithful to each other as they should._

_Let their love grow more each day,_

_An example to all who come their way._

The glow faded, as did the tingling in Adam's and Adora's bodies. Adam glanced down at his hand, relieved to see his own pale skin, rather than He-Man's tan.

"Orko the Great and Dree Elle the Genteel, you have been joined together by magic. Remember that breaking the promises you have made to each other will result in losing your magic and being exiled from Trolla."

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Orko's title as Adora and Hawk exchanged wide-eyed glances. Hawk swallowed hard. He knew a lot of people on Etheria who would have been exiled long ago if that rule applied there.

"I now pronounce you bound for life," Montork intoned, waving his fingers in the air. A white-screened box appeared around them, lit from within. The congregation could see their shadow as the two slowly removed each other's hats and veils. Their shadows moved slowly together, and as they kissed, a great cheer rang out among the Trollans. Still uncertain of their own roles, the Eternians simply exchanged large grins as their friends re-dressed and the screen lifted away. There was a glow about the two as the floated out of the Binding Building, their family and friends following.

* * *

The Eternians were at loose ends for a while. Because of the massive power used during the binding ceremony, the Trollans rested for hours before having a celebration. Fortunately, they did change everyone back to their normal clothes before going to rest.

"Adam," Marlena said, approaching him in her usual green robe, "may I speak with you, please?"

"Of course, Mother," he answered. He kissed Teela on the cheek. "Be good," he teased her. She returned his smile with a mischievous wink.

"I've been wanting to talk with you for some time," Marlena started as they walked, looking slightly uneasy. Adam raised an eyebrow. He rarely saw the queen's emotions betrayed like this. She studied the odd, twisted trees around them as she casually inquired, "You keep calling the being that talked to you 'Good.' When you were in the cave, did you ask the voice what His name was?"

"Yes," Adam answered seriously, understanding his mother's uneasiness now. "He is the same as the God you spoke of in the Christmas story, Mother. He said He has many names: God, Father, the Way, the Truth, and the Light, among others."

She whirled on him then, something akin to fear in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Adam didn't flinch. "I didn't feel as if I should. He said that the Christmas story belonged to Earth."

Marlena's blue eyes, so like his own, swirled with emotion. "I was raised Christian, Adam, someone who believed in God and in his son, Jesus. When I landed on Eternia, I thought everything I had been taught was wrong, because there were humans here that had never heard of God or Jesus Christ. Now you're telling me it's not wrong. Yet there are all these gods in Eternia's history. I feel so confused."

Adam shrugged helplessly, confused as well. "I don't know what to tell you, Mother. I-,"

"Perhaps I can help," Zodac's voice came from above. They looked up to see the Cosmic Enforcer dropping down from the sky.

Adam shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face. "I should have known you'd show up."

Zodac smiled calmly, then turned to Marlena. "The gods of Eternia's history are nothing more than demons who used their power to help humans in exchange for being worshipped, or punished those who did not worship them."

"But if what I was taught as a child was true," Marlena said, her analytical mind quickly remembering, "then without Christ, there is no salvation. Yet when Adam died, he was headed for heaven, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Original sin entered Earth through Eve's disobedience," Zodac reminded her. "Christ's sacrifice was the only way to atone for Adam and Eve's sin. On Eternia, there was no garden. Men here never had the chance to walk with God as Adam and Eve did. Your Adam," he fixed his gaze on the prince, "is the first Eternian to whom God has revealed himself, and he chose to do so in the form of, as Adam called Him, Good itself."

"Why me?" Adam asked, feeling as if that were a regular question with him. In fact, the question was a bit more exasperated than he had intended, and he bit his lip in consternation.

Zodac smiled. "Only Good knows for sure, Adam, but I suspect part of it is to fight the great Evil that still threatens Eternia."

"So am I to say nothing of what I know of God and His Son?" Marlena asked uncertainly.

Zodac shook his head. "No, you are not. Let Eternia have its own story, daughter of Earth. But at the same time, you must remember the lessons you learned as a Christian. They still hold true, and Adam will need your guidance."

Marlena felt stronger, somehow, relieved of a burden she had held close for too long. Though she was saddled with a responsibility, at least it was one she now understood.

"Thank you, Zodac," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he responded. His chair rose into the air. "Tell Orko I said congratulations."

"We will," Adam called after him. When they could no longer see the Cosmic Enforcer, he turned to his mother. "Adam and Eve?" he repeated.

"The first man and woman God created," Marlena explained. "They walked in a beautiful place called the Garden of Eden, living with God. They were told not to eat the fruit of the forbidden tree, lest they die. They were supposed to be immortal, but the devil, in the form of a serpent, tricked Eve into eating the fruit, and she gave it to Adam. He ate it as well, and from then on, death was a part of man's existence."

Adam shook his head. "That doesn't seem fair, somehow."

"God had given them a garden that met their every need," Marlena said softly, her eyes sad. "The only rule was that they not touch the fruit. He had given them free will, the choice to obey or not, to love or not. They chose to disobey. I doubt anyone cried more than He did about that."

Adam's brow furrowed. "So my name…?" he asked, a bit suspiciously.

Marlena shrugged with a small smile. "You were my first male child here. It seemed appropriate, and I always liked the name. But I never cared for the name Eve, and she was Adam's wife, not his sister, so I chose a different name for your sister."

Adam took his mother's hand as they turned to walk back. "You do realize how ironic this is, don't you?" he asked dryly.

Marlena tilted her head. "What?"

"That Skeletor's home base was Snake Mountain, and Adam and Eve were done in by a snake," he explained.

Marlena chuckled. "I never thought of that."

* * *

The light fluty sounds of the Trollan music lilted through the air. Contrary to the formal ceremony held earlier in the day, now there was gaiety and laughter, and the Eternians found it much easier to believe they were on a planet full of beings like their friend Orko.

Out of breath, Adam and Teela switched partners as they skipped across the dance floor. Adam wound up with Adora, and the twins circled each other for a minute, with their hands on their hips.

"Did you feel your sword's magic during the binding ceremony?" Adora asked when they went arm-in-arm, her eyes sparkling with delight and her face flushed.

"Yes," Adam replied, "but I don't think it's anything to worry about." He gave her a lopsided smile. "I guess we'll find out for sure next time we need to transform."

"That's for sure," Adora agreed. "Whoops, time to switch already." She found herself in her father's arms, and she smiled up at him. "Hello, Father."

"Don't you try to sweet talk me," Randor growled at her, a teasing glint in his eye. "Your brother may have taken the blame, but I know very well you put Adam up to releasing the Specter." Adora's eyes widened, and Randor grinned. "Don't worry, my dear. Adam already got the lecture, and I'm sure he passed it on to you."

Actually, he hadn't, and Adora made a mental note to thank Adam for getting into hot water on her account. Fortunately, the dance called for her to whirl away from Randor just then, so she didn't have to answer him. The music ended abruptly, and Adora clapped enthusiastically, ignoring the raised eyebrow of her father.

"The next song is for the binding couples," Larry intoned, his voice serious. "Anyone who wore robes of matching colors should come out to the dance floor together, please."

"Binding couples?" Adora whispered as Hawk took her hand. "What does that mean?"

Hawk shrugged. "Who cares, as long as I get to dance with you?" He grinned his best roguish pirate grin, and Adora's stomach fluttered as she smiled back.

Orko and Dree Elle floated past, in each other's arms. "Orko, Dree Elle, what does he mean by binding couples?" Adora asked curiously.

"The couples in robes of the same color are bound together during the ceremony in some small way," Orko explained. "For you and Hawk, it's sort of another step between engagement and marriage. Your engagement is unbreakable, so even if you two decided not to get married, you could never marry anyone else either, by Trollan law. For Teela and Adam, it's pretty much the same thing, except they're already married."

"And what about two people who are in the same color robe but aren't engaged?" Duncan demanded from their side.

"Oh, that's the most wonderful part about the binding ceremony," Dree Elle said in her whispery voice. "That's when you know you've found your soul mate, oooh," she sighed, blinking her eyes dreamily.

"Soul mate?" Duncan repeated woodenly.

"That's right," Orko agreed a bit nervously, tugging at his scarf as Duncan grew still. "At the end of the ceremony, they're basically engaged."

Duncan's mouth dropped open. "What?" he asked in a drawn-out voice of disbelief. "What?"

Adam bit his lip to keep from grinning. "I've only seen you speechless like that once before, Duncan," he teased his mentor, thinking of the time he had shown up when Duncan had thought the Sword of Power was destroyed and Adam was stuck being He-Man. "Orko was responsible for it then, too."

Teelana glanced sideways at this man who had always been there for her over the years and swallowed hard. She had never thought of him as more than a solid friend, but now that the idea had been planted in her head, she suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"So my parents are engaged?" Teela asked, delighted at the possibility.

"No, we're not," Duncan said, snapping out of his fog. "My duty is to the royal family."

Lana offered the others a gentle smile. "We have both been alone too long," she agreed softly. "We're happy as friends. Neither of us wants more than that."

Duncan appeared mollified by her statement, but Adam detected an undercurrent of tension in his mentor's eyes, while Teela noted a shadow cross her mother's face. Adam and Teela of them exchanged glances and Teela leaned in.

"I think they're going to need a little help," she whispered in his ear.

"Well, now that that's settled, I believe we were supposed to be dancing," Duncan said gruffly, taking Lana's hand. She smiled demurely, and ignored the suddenly heightened sensations his touch brought.

* * *

_**Carina**_

Devrian was pacing back and forth in his command office. Bright red lights were flashing intermittently from dark walls as he paced, his frustration building with each step.

"I've never had so many of my troops defect at one time. These are troops that can go nowhere else. Do nothing else. The mark on their faces ensures it. Anyone who would help them or give them quarter would forfeit their lives and the lives of their families. Then why did I lose three quarters of a battle group to a single Truth Sworn by defection? Mage or no mage, that doesn't make sense," he growled. "I don't understand how it could have happened, but I'm going to find out," Devrian spat, looking around the room.

A few robot troopers guarded the door, and the fool who had somehow managed to garner the rank of Force Captain would soon be making his report. Weaver waited by the window that looked out onto the dark covered training area. This early only the drudges were out preparing the field for use. The witch had become extremely useful. Devrian had to admit this fact to himself. Her spells were immensely powerful and her belief that the Horde should have complete rule and obedience was obvious in both her words and actions.

He was all the more convinced that Hordak must have been some great fool to lose to a small group of rebels with her on his side.

However if his best troops could be led into defection after his careful training with the help of this strange blue man, these Truth Sworn may become just as deadly to his reign as the Rebellion became to Hordak's when She-Ra appeared. _'This issue must be dealt with before I bring my allies to Carina to formalize our plans to re-conquer the Horde. I will not take a chance that anyone will weaken my power here. If my allies think me weak here in my home some other fool may try to wrest control of the Horde from me. I will not have it! They have their positions because of my careful manipulation of the 'free elections' held on their worlds, and they will __**not**__ return my help with betrayal.'_

* * *

Force Captain Jennings paced nervously as he looked around the waiting room in the entry to the commander's office. Fear felt as if it were an invisible blaster pushed in at the base of his skull. His stomach was in knots. He knew explaining the mass defection of his battalion and the loss of all of the vehicles would be difficult, but he had been informed that grand leader Devrian himself would be at this particular debriefing. _'I hope I make it out of this meeting alive,'_ Jennings thought with a shudder.

He paused at his reflection. For a split second he, too, had thought of defecting to the Truth Fools, so powerful was the spell cast by that cursed blue mage. But he made his choice a long time ago. _'I wish I could hit something. This humiliation is unbearable. I deserve the discipline I receive,_' Jennings thought with disgust. There was no mercy with the Horde.

"Enter," a strange cowled woman rasped. The force captain's breath caught as he realized the creature was floating a few inches from the ground.

The leader was sitting behind a glossy black desk, his hands supporting the pale skin of his square jaw. Jennings knelt before the leader as all troops were taught from the first day they entered the Horde training academies.

"Rise, Captain," the leader ordered, a chill in his voice. "I will hear your account of the attack."

Jennings straightened his shoulders and began, "We were on the way to the newest manufacturing facility when we saw this blue Truth Sworn…"

* * *

Devrian waved his hand to signal that the robot soldiers by the door should dispose of the remains of Force Captain Jennings. The fool lost his entire battalion and then, when questioned could only explain that he "didn't know" why so many troops defected, and he had no idea who this "Keldor" was. The fool even managed to mangle the facts from the recording equipment that his tactical officer had the presence of mind to pull before he exited the main transport.

That's why the tactical officer would be taking Jenning's place. After viewing the recording that showed the slow and painful death the force captain endured as a warning against making that kind of mistake again, of course. '_Hmm…' _thought Devrian, _'perhaps I should make the recording required training for all of my troops.'_

'_Blast it!' _Devrian raged within himself._ 'I work too hard to condition and train of my soldiers. I bend them to my smallest whim.' _Devrian looked at the drudges that came in, obviously terrified, and cleaned up the blood and gore left from the late Force Captain's debriefing. His mouth twisted into an evil smirk. Seeing the trembling hands of these fools did make him feel a bit better. His amber eyes gazed out the window where the troops in training had just begun their morning workouts, his sharp black nails clicking in an even rhythm on his desk, as he continued his contemplation. '_Occasionally in the presence of a great many of those cursed Truth Stones a few would defect but that was the exception not the norm…'_

"No matter," he reminded himself aloud. "I have a planet full of robot troopers and schools producing the replacements for those soon-to-be-dead troops even now."

Devrian stood in one swift movement. He walked to the widow, his pale face and amber hair reflected back at himself, as he thought, _'I will simply have to make finding and capturing this Keldor my first priority. Once I find him I will be able to get the secret out of the fool. That or enjoy watching him die a slow painful death. In any case I will be entertained.'_

* * *

Shadow Weaver looked at the footage again. This Keldor she had never seen before, but this other Truth Sworn woman…that looked like Evil-Lyn. _'Is it possible?'_ the Horde witch mused.

Weaver turned toward her chamber. Hordak had once mentioned once that he used the same stone on Skeletor that he used on her to increase her power. He explained that Skeletor had been moments from death when he accepted the power of the stone, so it did not increase his magical ability to the degree it would hers since she was choosing to take its power. But like, Skeletor, she was warned, the stone exacted a price with the gifts that it gave.

Weaver stopped at her door. With a wave of her green hand, the door slid open with a hiss. She floated over to the large mirror on her wall. Disabling the surveillance in her room with a puff of dark smoke, Weaver reached to remove her hood and cowl.

A withered green husk of a face hung loosely on her skull. Limp, white hair hung around her shoulders that seemed healthy and well when compared to her face. He neck was held up only by the column of her vertebrae. The skin of her throat was charred and twisted around the bumpy outline of her spine.

Looking out from her dead face were not eyes but red lights. Lights just like the ones that served as Skeletor's eyes.

If Skeletor went through the Truth Sworn's "purification ritual," would it have restored him to the way he was before?

'_Would it restore me?'_ the witch mused raking her nails over the dry husk of her skin. Then remembering what she had learned of these strange warriors, she thought, _'And live the rest of my life chained to some insane sense of what I must do?' _Weaver gave an eerie shake of her withered head._ "Never! I control my own life! I can have whatever I wish as I add to my power. If those cursed Waters Devrian keeps talking about can reverse the damage done by the Mystic Dark Gem that increased my power so, then I'm sure that there are other sources as well. Sources that I can control._'

"If that is Skeletor," she rasped through her thin withered lips, "he will soon be faceless again. Faceless and fleshless as a rotting corpse beneath the soil of this world."

Weaver replaced her cowl and left to consult the data banks once again about the rituals of her strange new enemies: the Truth Sworn.

* * *

_A/N: Consider this quick posting an early Christmas present. ;-) We hurried on it partly because it's one of the few chapters that actually continues something from the chapter before. Most of the others are sort of self-contained. _

_Hopefully we'll get one more chapter up before Christmas as well, but no promises. Why, you ask? Because the plot bunnies have taken over…it's awfully hard to write when bunnies are constantly bouncing all over the keyboard…. _


	7. Chapter 7: Miro's Memories

_**Eternia**_

"Good morning, Grandfather," Adam greeted King Miro. Adora echoed him, a slightly hesitant smile on her face.

"Hello, Adam, Adora," Miro returned from where he'd been examining Man-at-Arm's latest invention. "What brings you to Duncan's workshop so early?"

"Actually, we were looking for you," Adora admitted. "We were hoping that if you were willing to use the memory projector, it might provide us with some additional clues as to where to look for Keldor."

"But we don't want to cause you undue pain either," Adam added with a slight frown. "The memories are often more vivid than you realize they're going to be. Going back to Keely's death could be very painful."

Miro seemed slightly unsure, his brow furrowing even though his voice was strong. "I'll do anything to find out where Keldor is," he said, resolve straightening his back.

"Perhaps this time you could just show us your last few searches for Keldor, where you actually found his notes," Adora suggested. "And maybe how you met Keely?"

Miro nodded slowly. "All right. We'll start with those."

* * *

"And that is the last of the letters I found," Miro said, removing the projector from his head to take a moment's rest.

"That falcon you followed, Grandfather?" Adora asked. "Have you seen it often?"

"Only for that last letter, at least that I noticed. It was lovely wasn't it?"

"Yes, she was." Adam agreed in a calm voice, yet his jaw was twitching.

"She?" Miro asked curiously.

"Grandfather, do you think you're ready to start with the next memory?" Adora interjected before Miro could ask another question. Her grandfather nodded and reached for the headset once more.

The screen lit up with Miro, as a young man laughing as he soared above the Vine Jungle.

* * *

"That was beautiful," Adora said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You and Keely went through so much."

Adam swallowed hard at the lump in his throat as well. If it had been him and Teela under the exact circumstances, he wasn't sure that he would not have made the same decision his Grandfather had. In fact, he was pretty sure he would have made the exact same decision…though he was certain he would not have been able to hide his love and marriage the way his grandfather had.

"I thought so too at the time," Miro said, his voice little above a whisper. "If you don't mind, I think I need to lie down for a bit." Miro rose quickly, blinking rapidly.

Adora nodded, still sniffling, and Adam walked his grandfather to the door

"If you can't do this, please don't force yourself to, Grandfather," Adam said lowly so that only Miro would hear him.

"No, Adam," Miro said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Seeing these memories again reminds me now more than ever that I must do everything I can to find my son—Keely's son." Miro blinked back his tears. "I just need to rest a bit before I face that particular memory."

"I understand," Adam said quietly.

Miiro walked away. Adam closed the door behind him with a definitive click.

* * *

"She knew," Adora hissed to Adam as they left the chamber a few minutes after their grandfather. "Serena knew where all those notes were."

"She never said she didn't," Adam pointed out, although he was perturbed as well. "She even said if she knew where Keldor was, she would have taken Miro to him long ago."

"We're missing something here," Adora murmured. "I feel like it's staring us in the face."

Adam frowned. "I've got that feeling as well. Only I'm not sure I want to know what it is."

* * *

"_Keldor!" Adam called, reaching out to his uncle. "Take my hand!" He stretched his hand down the cliff as far as he could towards the blue-skinned figure whose head was covered in a blue cloak._

"_Forget it, Prince He-Man. I've chosen my path, and no one can take me from it." His uncle let go of the rock he was clinging to, and began to fall. As he looked up at Adam, the prince caught sight an unfamiliar blue face with vivid blue eyes, filled with regret. _

"_No!" Adam cried out. He lunged forward, and as he did so, he slipped off the cliff completely. Another hand caught his as he wrapped a hand around Keldor's wrist. Adam looked up, ready to thank his sister, and found himself staring up at the black eyeholes of Skeletor._

Adam's eyes popped open, his breathing harsh. He didn't remember all of the dream, but he remembered one thing. _'Keldor and Skeletor again,' _he thought. He rolled over and gathered Teela to him as his thoughts continued tumbling. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer. _'Adora's right. We're missing something obvious. And it has something to do with Skeletor. But what? Skeletor's not even from Eternia. He certainly wasn't around when Keldor disappeared. What could possibly be the connection between them?'_

Adam started drifting off again. _'Maybe it's nothing,' _he thought sleepily. _'Maybe it's just my own habit of blaming Skeletor for everything.'_

* * *

Adora rubbed her temples as she and Hawk left the historian's office. "I feel like my brain's been overloaded," she complained light-heartedly.

"At least it was interesting stuff today," Hawk said in half-agreement, removing his black bandanna. Adora had noticed that as she had taken to wearing the mid-thigh dresses—today's was a sky-blue with a few faded white swirls streaked throughout—Hawk had been taking off the bandanna more and more. He had also adapted to the Eternians' more comfortable soft leather boots rather than his own heeled black high tops. "It was interesting to hear the historian's view of Grayskull—that it has been recorded in various books, but always in a different location, and that heroes seem to appear around the same time, but their names are never recorded."

"That's He-Man and She-Ra," Adora said, knowing Hawk already knew that. "The Sorceress said that once their jobs are finished, Grayskull's magic erases their names from the peoples' memories and the history books. But it's hard to hear the difference in what the books say and what we know, and not say anything."

The two walked along amiably for a few moments, their hands joining together almost of their own accord. "What's on the agenda this afternoon?" Hawk asked.

"My grandfather's supposed to show us what happened the day he arrived home and found Keely murdered and Keldor missing," Adora said, her voice sounding pained at the thought. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Adora," Hawk said, the firm set to his jaw indicating that he expected an argument, "this is taking longer than I expected. I know you want your uncle at our wedding, but…" At the look on her face, he swallowed what he had been about to say. He stopped and took both of her hands in his, choosing his words carefully. "I love you Adora, and I don't want to wait. I'd marry you today if I could."

Although she had seen this man with the wind in his hair and the sea as his back, the fact that there were only the plain golden stone walls behind Hawk didn't detract from him one iota at that moment. Adora knew that the earnest expression on his face, full of love, would remain in her memory forever. But it didn't change her mind.

"Hawk, this is important to me," she answered, her blue eyes begging him for understanding. "I was torn away from my family. Keldor was lost as well. I want my wedding to take place when we're all together again."

"What if that's ten years from now?" Hawk demanded impatiently, his hands tightening on hers.

"It won't be," Adora answered with a confidence she didn't fully feel.

"Then let's set a date and trust Keldor will be found in time," he challenged her.

"Hawk, why can't you understand?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she pulled her hands out of his and turned away. "I want my family together more than anything."

"More than you want to marry me?" he rumbled from behind her.

Adora's heart froze and guilt pierced her. "I didn't mean it that way." She turned around, but he'd already marched away.

* * *

"You can just break off the engagement. I won't marry her!"

"You will!" the King of Eternos Roared. "The marriage contracts have been signed and the plans already put in place. In a week, Miro, you will be married to Princess Ranay of Erstwiren."

Princess Ranay sat motionless in the chair nearest the window, her eyes on the embroidery in her lap.

"You are thirty in a week, son, and the law allows your father to force this," Queen Dessamira reminded her son in a voice as cold and firm as steel. "You are a prince and it is well past time you provided your kingdom with an heir."

"I will do my duty to my kingdom! But not with her," Miro shouted as he threw a furious gaze at the princess. Ranay looked up in time to see his rage, and looked away quickly, biting her lip, her eyes bright.

"Enough," said Amandor his voice low and dangerous.

"Enough," yelled Miro and he spun on his heel.

As he raced through the hall he continued to duck guardsmen looking for him. Miro had no doubt that he would be dragged back and locked in his room if they caught him. "They won't catch me," Miro promised himself quietly. "I will get out of here and bring my family home."

Miro ducked into an empty storage room and pulled back a tarp revealing his SkyWind. It was too small for his family to ride on, but it would get him there. He could always pay for a ride to Eternos from Grenen.

Miro's jaw was twitching as he soared through the wide window. "I will bring them home," he promised himself. "And if Father won't accept them, I will lay down the crown. Keely can just kill me later. I will not be apart from my family one minute longer."

Miro kicked up the Skywind to full speed.

* * *

Miro's stomach had been twisting with worry and fear as he approached his little house. He knew he was being unreasonable, but his need to get to his family became almost maddening. With a sigh of relief he saw the field that marked the beginning of the little farm he and Keely shared. His relief was short-lived. He approached the house to see the door wide open and multiple footprints leading away from the door. Footprints from a man's boot.

"Keely," Miro shouted, jumping from his SkyWind, "Keldor, what's going on? Who has been here?" Miro raced into the cabin still calling, "Keely!"

"Kee—," He started but could say no more when he saw his wife lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Keely," he shrieked. Miro threw himself down beside his wife. He pulled her cold and stiff form close.

"No," he breathed. He began to rock her back and forth. "No," he wept as he gently pulled the blood-caked hair back from her lifeless face. Miro ran his hand down her cold cheek. "Please don't be dead. Keely, come back to me," his hand stopped as he saw that her throat had been slit. "No!" he wailed, knowing now that not only had he lost his wife but she had been murdered. Miro broke down completely holding and rocking his wife's body.

"Ancients," he begged, "give her back! Please, give her back. I need her." Miro sobbed, begging Keely to come back, begging the Ancients to restore her, and cursing the Ancients for letting her be taken. His tears and cries filled the hours of afternoon and flowed like a river released from the dam of his broken heart.

As night fell, Miro was still rocking his wife. In his pain he hadn't even noticed that his shirt and pants were now coated in blood. His voice was hoarse, but he once again pleaded with Keely to come back. "Keely, come back. Keldor needs you to put him to bed."

Miro stopped. He suddenly felt as if he had been doused with ice water. "Keldor," he whispered in horror. He gently laid Keely to the side and then raced out the door following the footprints he had seen earlier. He was chilled to the bone when he saw that Keldor's small footprints were intermingled with these others. "Keldor!" he shouted as he raced down chasing the footprints just as a heavy rain began to fall. "Keldor! It's your father! Come to me!"

The rain grew worse as he reached the border of the Vine Jungle. "No," whispered Miro. "No!"

Miro raced into the jungle, following the tracks. He tried to take comfort that the other men's tracks had stopped at the Vine Jungle, so he was sure that it couldn't have been Alma'Odela that attacked, for they would have left tracks in the jungle as well, but soon the rain washed the light tracks of his son's shoes away and Miro was wandering, desperately screaming his son's name with his hoarse and swollen throat.

Miro was still screaming for Keldor when he tripped and fell over a log. As he lifted up he saw a glint of gold in the distance. He rushed toward it calling Keldor's name. He sobbed in disappointment when he did not find his son. But bending over toward the branch, he saw his son's crest hanging in a bush. "He went this way," Miro whispered, grabbing the crest. In spite of the downpour he continued on, calling Keldor and begging the Ancients to help him find his son.

Adam and Adora watched with tears in their eyes as Miro relived each painful hour of his search.

Miro had been walking and searching for a day and a half. He could no longer call out. His voice was gone. His eyes were bloodshot and his head was spinning. No longer capable of coherent thought he began to wander, the crest clenched tightly in his fist. Soon Miro could remember no more.

Adora was weeping openly and Adam could not contain the tears in his eyes. "Grandfather," he breathed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No," whispered Miro. "I'm sorry. I lost him. I lost them both," he said. His voice broke and he dissolved into tears. Adam and Adora rushed to embrace Miro. Together they wept. Together, and for the first time, Miro grieved in the arms of his family.

* * *

Adam drew a shaky breath. His grandfather had excused himself to wash his face, and Adora was drying her tears on a handkerchief that Miro had pulled from his robe.

"We have to find him, Adora," Adam whispered. "We have to."

"I know," she said trying to gather herself.

Miro reentered the room. "I woke up in my room, after having been discovered on the border of the jungle, delirious with fever," he explained softly. "It was several weeks later. As soon as I could stand I was wed. I wish I could tell you more."

"You've told us plenty, Grandfather," Adora said, rushing to hug Miro tightly. Adam clasped Miro's shoulder firmly.

"I'm sorry you had to see how badly I treated your grandmother." Miro said weakly.

"We understand, Grandfather," Adora said, pulling back to look in his face. "You were in an impossible situation."

Miro gave Adora a gentle smile. "You are so like her, Adora. She was so understanding. She never held anything against me. She just cared. I swear when I look at you I see her, Adora. You would be her twin if your hair were longer."

Adora gave Miro a watery smile. "We'll find Keldor, Grandfather. I promise you."

"We both promise you," said Adam as he escorted Miro from the memory projector room.

* * *

Adora found Hawk up on the highest balcony gazing off to the east. He loved it up here, she knew. It was actually high enough that the thin blue line of the Eternian Ocean could be seen in the distance.

"Hawk," she said softly. He didn't move. Adora swallowed hard and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stiff midsection. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you're not as important as my family."

"I love you more than life itself," Hawk said heavily, still not moving. "Nothing could keep me from you. Yet you're willing to push off our wedding indefinitely, until an uncle you've never met has been found."

"You're right, I've been selfish," Adora said with a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted us all together, and I thought it would happen soon." She pressed herself against Hawk, silently asking for forgiveness.

Hawk turned with a groan and buried his face in her golden hair. "It hasn't, Adora. We've been engaged longer than your brother, yet he's been married for four months now, and we haven't even set a date." He lifted his head and put a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. He gave her his best roguish pirate smile. "You know I'm not a patient man, my dear."

"No, you're not," Adora agreed with a chuckle. "In fact, I'm surprised you haven't kidnapped me and taken me somewhere to elope."

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind," Hawk growled with a twinkle in his eye.

Adora giggled and settled her cheek against his chest. "One year?" she asked tentatively.

Hawk bit back his disappointment. _'At least it's a definite date,' _he reflected. "One year, then," he agreed.

Adora stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Thank you," she said, knowing a year was a lot to him.

"Is that the only thanks I get?" he teased. Adora merely smiled and pressed her lips to his again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth of the Matter

_A/N: Little Llama Girl (LLG) and I thought we'd give y'all a Christmas present, so to speak, in appreciation of your support--your reviews, your private messages, and just the fact that you're still reading these stories. :-) Contrary to taking a "break," we are both actually on break from our real jobs right now, so we're hoping to post a few chapters before the end of the year!_

* * *

**_Carina_**

Keldor opened the door to his chambers atop the massive structure known among his newly adopted people as a furlough house.

"About time you got home," Lyn snapped, passing a still-dripping Neara to him.

Keldor grimaced. Lyn's short fuse had disappeared completely in the past few weeks. Seven months pregnant now, she was holding her lower back as she sat down in Keldor's favorite chair and put her swollen ankles up on the ottoman.

"Neara's had her second bath of the day, after having pulled an entire container of flour off the counter and smashing it into a hundred pieces." Lyn grumped. "I've used what magic I could to clean it up, but between that, and chasing her around the house all morning long, and having to relieve myself every five seconds because your spawn is dancing on my bladder I am NOT moving till I get a decent nap," she finished with a snarl.

Neara had renewed her favorite activity when in her father's arms–pulling strands of his hair forward in her tiny hands. "My life is cursed with annoying women," Keldor moaned as he shook his hair loose from Neara's grip.

"I love you, too," snapped Lyn, conjuring a sleepmask over her eyes and leaning back, her hand on her swollen stomach.

Keldor walked in with Neara into her sleeping chamber and finished toweling her off. He slipped a blue bodysuit on the squirming girl and tied back her shoulder-length curls.

"Okay Neara let's go," he said, swinging her onto his shoulder.

The three-year-old giggled as he ducked down to take her into the main living chamber. His tunic was soaked through in front so they made a side trip to his bedchamber. He set his daughter down on the floor as he turned toward his closet, pulling a dry sleeveless white tunic from his closet.

Keldor passed his wet top to Neara. "Go put this in the hamper child," he instructed.

Neara tried to follow his direction but accidently threw the shirt in the trash bin instead. Keldor groaned then chuckled. "You follow directions as well as your ma does," he observed, and with a wave of his hand, moved the shirt to the hamper.

"You don't have to follow me! I'm fine!" Micah bellowed from the main living area.

"Micah, what do you think you're doing?" asked Lyn, her voice laced with frustration.

Sarah Newson followed, Micah in the main room. "I was coming this way anyway," she explained in an exasperated tone. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She stormed off into the rooms that she now used as her own.

Keldor rushed into the main living chamber, wishing with all of his mind that someone in his household would be a little less infuriating.

"What is the meaning of this shouting, Micah?" Keldor demanded, stomping into the room, Neara running in behind.

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Micah as he raced into his room.

Neara was confused at all the shouting and began to whimper. The girl clung to Keldor's leg.

"I'll take her," Lyn said reaching for Neara. "You go see what's happened to Micah."

Keldor turned on his heel to Micah's room. He tried to open it when the door caught on something.

"Drat it, boy," barked Keldor, "Get that chair out from in front of your door, and let me in."

"I don't want to talk about it, Da." Micah said, his voice breaking slightly.

"You'll let me in, or I'll remove the door entirely with my magic, and you won't get it back," Keldor threatened, his patience completely gone.

Micah threw the chair back from his door. It landed on the wood floors with a bang and the boy flopped down on his bed. Micah covered his head with his pillow.

Keldor righted the chair with his magic and dragged it over beside his sulking son.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad. Because I do."

"I'm not Truth Sworn yet, Da, so I don't have to answer you," Micah protested. His voice was muffled by the pillow, but Keldor was sure he heard his voice breaking.

"You were at training today. Did something happen?" Keldor asked more gently.

"I'm awful, Da," Micah blurted, looking out from under his pillow. "One of the other trainees dared me to look into the Waters and I saw….I saw….." Micah's voice broke and he covered his head with his pillow again, but that could not hide the sobs that were wracking his body.

Keldor's expression softened. If Micah looked too deeply into those Waters at the source there was no telling what the boy saw in himself. Keldor pulled away the pillow Micah had over his head. He gathered the boy into his arms and held the child as he wept. "Micah I'm sure whatever you saw was very uncomfortable, but—"

Micah cut him off, "But it's true. I really did think about leaving Neara to die after we were stuck on the streets of the city. I did think about putting her where the troopers could find her. Da, I was even thinking about giving us both some pest poison I found once when things got really bad."

The boy broke down completely now that he admitted the shame the Waters had reminded him of.

"Of course you did, Micah." Keldor said, still hugging his boy. "You are a child, and you were in an impossible situation. You were grieving for your parents and in fear for your life. You may have thought about all kind of things in your despair and terror, Son, but you did not act on them."

"But it was wrong, Da. It was evil."

"Yes, and you were scared and hurt. We all think wrong and bad things sometimes. Especially when we're scared or hurt. If you don't want to continue with your training Micah, you don't have to…" Keldor began, stopping at the expression on his son's face.

"Da, tell me. If I go through the waters like you and Ma, do they really get rid of the wrongs you've done?"

Keldor still marveled at how clean and pure he felt in spite of the guilt that sometimes plagued him. "They somehow remove the taint of that evil from your spirit. I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. But you can still remember the wrong things you've done."

"But they keep you from doing evil again?" Micah asked, pulling back to look in his Father's eyes.

"Yes, you will never feel comfortable in the presence of evil again and you will not be able to commit any great deeds of evil because if you do, the Truth within you will bring about your death."

"Then I want to continue my training, Da. I never want to do anything as evil as this again." Micah once again broke down in tears.

Keldor shook his head as he once again embraced his son. This boy was willing to go through the demanding training required of a Truth Sworn Initiate, and the worst thing he had ever done was have some desperate thoughts when in a desperate situation.

* * *

Keldor lay staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about his conversation with Micah that day. That the boy felt so guilty over his mere thoughts borne of desperation and pain. He was once again impressed with this young man who some how ended up as his son. Groaning inwardly, Keldor was besieged with memories of his past evils. Those thoughts plagued him at times like these when the remainder of his little household was at rest and he was relaxing in his comfortable bed midst his wonderful new life. A life he did not deserve. He was ashamed beyond all measure when he thought of all he had done.

Only the fact that he knew that good was strong enough to see that good happened even from the ashes of grievous wrongs allowed him to sleep at nights. Now he was awake for another reason though. Micah was racked with guilt for even thinking about harming his sister when he was in a hopeless situation. He was so convinced that he would never want to even be tempted with the thought of doing such things again that he wanted to Take the Waters: something Keldor was sure was among the most painful experiences in existence.

Yet Keldor _**had**_ hurt his brother. He had almost destroyed him over and over again without even one moment's guilt or concern. He laughed as he caused his brother to hurt beyond what any person should suffer—when he had taken his daughter and nearly killed his son in front of his very eyes. _'How could I have done that?'_ Keldor knew the answer. Making a his brother into a symbol of everything he was denied, Keldor transformed Randor within his mind from human to target; Randor had been a target for all his rage and hatred from the moment Keldor laid eyes on the him as a screaming babe—the babe that took his place. Keldor knew the answer, but that didn't make it easier to accept.

Deep guilt battered him whenever he thought of any of the wrongs he committed, but the remorse he felt toward Randor, especially after he saw the way things were meant to be with him as his brother within the Waters of Truth….it was almost more than he could bear. _'If I could just undo the pain and heartache I've caused Randor, I would gladly now walk into Blazes for good,' _he thought, steeped in misery.

Keldor rolled away from Lyn as he looked out into the darkness of his room. He did not deserve the honor bestowed on him. And he didn't deserve the happiness that had come to him. He deserved disdain and hatred.

'_Blast! What good is any of this doing?' _he chided himself._ 'I must train troops tomorrow and then go arrange some more senseless raids. I can do nothing for Randor. Nothing but stay as far away from him as possible.'_

_

* * *

_

"I intend to make sure you never leave my sight again you foul demon!" bellowed Randor, King of Eternia. Keldor was bound in heavy chains in the seat of the accused at he assumed must be his formal hearing. "You will be bound in the deepest dungeon and given only enough sustenance to survive."

Randor stood from behind the judge's bench. "You are the worst kind of traitor, a traitor to your own family. And now my father is dead. Learning the truth about you sent him into a shock he never recovered from. You killed him just like you always planned and now you are going to pay."

Keldor hung his head. He deserved this. He deserved all of this. He worried for the people of Carina, but he would not fight this.

"You will never be able to see your family again. I will take them as my own grandchildren and teach them to hate you just like I hate you. I will send that witch Evil-Lyn_ and _your foul spawn to the Valley of Echoes."

"No," Keldor pleaded, "don't do this. Don't harm them for my mistakes." Tears ran down his face. "I'll do anything Randor. Anything."

Randor grew angrier and his face grew redder and redder. Soon he was surrounded in a fire that was burning and charring him. Keldor broke free of his bonds to try to rescue Randor, but when his hand touched the flames they exploded, killing Randor in the process. Keldor fell to the ground and wailed. "No. I didn't mean it. I was trying to help Randor come back. No! I don't want to hurt you."

Weeping, Adam and Adora transformed into He-Man and She-Ra. They took turns pounding Keldor, screaming that he was murderer and a traitor. Finally Zodac appeared.

"It was a mistake for Adam to offer his life in exchange for yours. You and Lyn will be sent to the Valley of Echoes." Micah and Neara were weeping in He-Man and She-Ra's arms.

Keldor tried to crawl to see his little girl one last time, but she shrieked and clung even tighter to He-Man.

"Micah," he cried out weakly. "I'm sorry."

Micah wept into She-Ra's shoulder. "Make him go away!" he pleaded.

Suddenly the Sorceress of Grayskull appeared, her eyes white with a powerful spell. "You and Lyn and your child will dwell in the Valley of Echoes forever."

"No!" Keldor begged. He said nothing else as he found himself separated from Lyn. He heard her cries for help and tried to get to her but Randor's voice came back to him over and over again reminding him of all of his crimes. Miro's voice came as well reminding him of how he had broken his father's heart. "You killed me, son, just like you planned."

Then from nowhere his mother, Keely's voiced called out in the darkness. "You are no longer my son. I hate you….."

* * *

"No!" Keldor shouted, his breathing ragged.

Lyn shook him awake. "It's just a dream, Keldor," she said as he pulled her into his arms, hoping to stop his own trembling through the feel of her solid warmth. "It's just a dream."

Just as soon as the fog of sleep left him Keldor pushed Lyn away distractedly, stood up, and left the bed. He was almost out of the room when he felt Lyn's magic twist around him like sparkling purple ropes.

"Drat it, witch, let me go!" Keldor snarled. Lyn awkwardly pulled herself up out of the bed. She threw on her robe and walked to Keldor.

Keldor's eyes grew bright as he looked down at his wife. She had become even more beautiful to him since her pregnancy. He couldn't bear the thought of her being punished for being his accomplice in so many crimes. He forced himself to focus on his anger to send the tears away.

"Woman, free me from your malevolent magic now! I need to go take a walk."

"Fine!" Lyn roared, releasing the wizard with no warning. "I'm sick of this!" she snapped. Keldor stumbled forward and avoided falling only by grabbing the doorframe. "I've tried to be supportive of you even though between you and _your_ child I've been up three and four times a night either going to the bathroom or trying to make you feel better about stupid nightmare you won't even share with me. I'm done. You want to take a walk? Fine! You can walk right down to the Waters of Truth itself, and bring me back some of those moonberries that grow there."

"That's an hour walk one way, woman, and you know I can't teleport back once I've got those cursed berries," Keldor yelled back. The moonberries were fed by the Waters of Truth, and like anything filled with those Waters, would explode during teleportation due to the ancient spells cast over those Waters to protect them. They could only be teleported in a specially crafted container. Lyn knew very well that Keldor didn't have one of those containers.

"Good! Then you will have plenty of time to work out that misery you are putting yourself through when you go to sleep. You need to do something so that when you go to sleep, you stop waking me up. And I wouldn't be craving those things in the first place if I weren't carrying _your_ child!"

Lyn started to turn back to her husband, but she pivoted back to face him with amazing grace for a woman who was seven months pregnant and poked her finger at his bare chest. "And the next time you decide we need to have a child, _you_ will carry it."

Keldor gaped at Lyn. She stomped back to their bed. Now he was completely convinced the woman had lost her mind.

"Fine!" he shouted. Grabbing his staff on the way out of his bed chamber, Keldor marched out of the house wearing only his purification vestment. It was little more than a knee length white wrap that Keldor jokingly called his bath towel, but it was his preferred sleepwear. He illuminated the lion's head that was atop his staff so he could make his way through the paths that led to the Waters of Truth in the center of the walled city civilization he now called home.

Keldor fumed a he walked down the path. He could have transported himself directly to the berries but he wasn't completely sure even an hour walk would be enough for him to work out the irritation he felt at the moment.

He sighed as he rounded a corner. Lyn may have had a slight point midst her pregnancy induced rage. These dreams were getting worse and worse. Maybe if he just hurried to that dratted historian and told what he should have about his past, all of these former memories would disappear and he could go about this normal life. He could only hope that was the case anyway.

Whatever happened Keldor was beginning to dread the idea of coming back to Eternia more and more as each day passed. He was ashamed of what he had done. Yes, that was true but more than that, he realized from this last dream that he was more afraid of hurting his family further.

He was also terrified what this might mean to Lyn and his new family. Keldor knew that he did not deserve these people who were in his life. _'Although,_' he thought with a grimace, _'with Lyn's mood swings of late, perhaps I'm doing some small sort of penance. Yet if they were to be hurt because of my past actions…I don't know what I would do. And my children deserve a free home world. How can I free Carina if I'm in some jail cell somewhere on Eternia?'_

Keldor thought of his father. Miro would be in his eighties now. What if the shock of what he had done brought on a heart attack or stroke? How could he face everyone else when he truly killed his father with the very Truth he served? Keldor was becoming more and more wound up by the second.

"This is pointless!" he snarled to himself. With a pulse of blue light he teleported himself to the Waters of Truth.

Keldor stood by the smooth surface that rippled slightly in the late night breeze. The reflection of Carina's lesser moon could still be seen in the serene pool. Keldor knelt by them.

He placed his hands in the Waters that once burned through his very soul.

Lyn's word came back to him once again as he felt the comforting warmth of the pool flow between his fingers. "We trust the Truth, don't we?"

Keldor bowed his head, his shoulders slumped. "I trust the Truth,' he repeated to himself. "It remade me. And following its plan would have once given me a wonderful life. It will lead me to a worthy life now. I will follow it. Even if I go to Eternia."

Keldor rose slowly. He turned toward the bush that grew near the first recovery chamber and went to gather Lyn's berries.

* * *

**_Eternia_**

Marlena and Adora were seated at a small maple-colored table in Marlena's study. The soft peach-colored walls were very soothing, as was the bubbling of a small white marble fountain in the corner of the room. However, neither was helping Adora at the moment. Her eyes grew wide as she flipped through the pages and pages of names. She looked up at her mother with anxious blue eyes. "We have to invite all these people?" she asked weakly.

Marlena smiled sympathetically, recalling her own shock when she had first seen the guest list to her own wedding years ago, as Randor's intended. "I'm afraid so, dear," she said gently. "It's part of the difficulty of being royalty. We certainly can't slight anyone from the other kingdoms of Eternia, or of the other worlds we've made alliances with."

"But it's so many," Adora protested, turning page after page. "I don't even recognize any of these names."

"That's an exaggeration," her mother answered mildly. "You know all of the masters and most of the nobility within the kingdom." Marlena raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Surely you saw how many people were at Adam's wedding, my daughter."

"Well yes," Adora admitted, "but I assumed that Hawk and I would have a smaller wedding. After all, very few of those at Adam and Teela's wedding even know Hawk or me."

"But you are the princess of Eternia," Marlena reminded her with a slightly challenging note in her voice. "Unfortunately, that comes with duties."

"I know," Adora said in a small voice. Marlena reached out and took her daughter's hand.

"Adora, what kind of wedding did you want?" she asked, her eyes searching Adora's face.

"Wh-what?" Adora stammered, unsure why her mother was asking. It was clear to her that she and Hawk were going to have to have a very formal, very public ceremony.

"I missed so much of your life," Marlena said, her blue eyes becoming suspiciously bright. "I never got to see you play dress-up and pretend to get married. I want to know what I missed. What did you think your wedding would be like, before you learned you were a princess?"

Adora avoided her mother's eyes for a moment, the emotions swelling. It was a long moment before she answered. Marlena waited patiently.

"I didn't know what a wedding was when I was a little girl," Adora finally admitted, her voice tight. She looked over her mother's shoulder at the bubbling fountain as she spoke. Aghast at the notion, Marlena nevertheless managed to remain quiet as Adora struggled to continue. "Shakra managed to teach me about love and weddings eventually, but the whole concept of gowns and dancing and vows…" Adora shook her head slightly and met Marlena's eyes, remembered confusion reflected in her face. "All I knew was fighting and the Horde. It felt as if she were talking a foreign language to me. I dreamed of battles and strategies, of glory and honor won in wars. I never dreamed of weddings."

There was a short silence between them as Marlena tried to absorb her daughter's words. Anger towards Hordak and Skeletor felt like a suppressed volcano within her, just waiting to burst forth. With an effort the queen pushed it down.

"What about after you met Hawk?" she asked calmly, her voice betraying nothing of her emotions.

Adora smiled dreamily, her face losing its pensiveness. "I dreamed of getting married in a beautiful glade near a waterfall in the Whispering Woods, with all of our family and friends around us. I thought it would be simple, with flowers in my hair and a simply white dress, and that Hawk would be wearing pretty much what he always wore." She smiled sheepishly. "Pretty plain dreams for a princess, huh?"

"I think it sounds lovely," Marlena countered, squeezing Adora's hand. "And this is your wedding, Adora. There are people we need to invite and traditions we need to uphold, but if you want to simplify your wedding, we can."

Adora hesitated uncertainly, and was relieved by Hawk's timely arrival. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and bowed slightly to the queen. "Good morning, ladies. I'm sorry I'm late."

"If you don't stop bowing to me I'm going to challenge you to a duel," Marlena teased him, her voice firm but a twinkle in her eye. "You're going to be part of the family, after all."

Hawk gave her a roguish grin. "Well, until after that happens, I intend to stay on your good side."

"You can't see my good side if you're always bowing," Marlena quipped.

Adora laughed. "All right you two, that's enough. We have some serious business to discuss."

* * *

"Mother?" Adora asked hesitantly as the three of them began wrapping up their session. It had really been Marlena's idea to sit down with Adora and Hawk and find out what they wanted as well as let them know what was expected of them as royalty. Her eyes traveled over the inch-think pile of papers. The plans on the least expensive one were enough to outfit an entire Horde battalion. She glanced at Hawk out of the corner of her eye. He wore that slight grimace he had when he was completely off-balance.

"Yes, dear?" Marlena asked in a slightly preoccupied tone as she gathered up the papers, ideas for the wedding running through her mind.

"Hawk and I are a little concerned about how much this is going to cost," Adora said, exchanging glances with her fiancé. "We don't want to cause unrest within the kingdom over a wedding."

Marlena stilled, her eyes going wide. "Didn't anyone explain the financial status of things to you?" A slight smile crossed her face as she realized that both Hawk and Adora were just about to find out, as she had as a middle-class Earth woman, that they were vastly wealthy.

Adora's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Hawk shook his head.

"Adora, the taxes the people pay go to the upkeep of the palace and put food on the royal table, and as the royal family, we are privileged to live here. The royal family itself is paid for its services through the taxes—one percent goes to the family. But the funds for a personal party such as the wedding does not come from the people of Eternia."

"It doesn't?" Adora asked faintly. _'By the First Ones, how can she plan for us to afford all this then? Surely we're not that rich?'_

Marlena smirked slightly. "No dear. State functions are paid for, but not birthdays and weddings."

"But how can you possibly afford this wedding so soon after Adam and Teela's?" Hawk asked with a frown.

"As I said, one percent of the taxes go to the royal family to support them." Marlena named a sum that made Adora's face turn white. "In addition, your great-grandfather was a shrewd investor, and since your grandfather tripled your great-grandfather's fortune in a matter of ten years, we as a family have even more." She quoted another amount, and Hawk was glad he was already sitting down. He and Adora stared at each other, their mouths slack and their eyes wide with astonishment.

"A share of that money is yours, Adora." Marlena hid a smile as her pale daughter grew even paler and leaned heavily against the back of her chair. "Man-at-Arms can tell you exactly how much." She cocked an amused eyebrow at Hawk. "In fact, you might want to start getting an exact accounting from him, Hawk. I imagine that's one duty Adam will want you to assume after Duncan retires."

Hawk swallowed hard. _'Gold used to be all that mattered to me. I had to have enough to provide for my crew and maintain my ship so I could be free on the open sea—the only place that ever felt right. Before I met Adora', _he amended silently._ 'But now that all that matters to me is this woman next to me, I find I marry into more money than even __**I **__can imagine! I managed to keep track of the funds necessary to run my ship, but keeping an account of the fortune of the royal family of Eternos? Blazing barnacles what in the name of the Ten Seas of Mist have I gotten myself into?'_


	9. Chapter 9: Accidental Initiates

_**Eternia**_

Adora ran her fingers down yet another bolt of white cloth in her mother's solar. Her mother and her Aunt Mira, and Aunt Hannah, uncle Stephen's wife, were looking through the designs and talking excitedly. Adora could hardly focus. _'I'm really getting married,'_ she marveled. Seeing the bolts of fabric and the carefully drawn designs for gowns scattered about the room made what had only been a fuzzy dream to her before a glowing reality.

"Well these three seem to have the most promise," said Marlena. Adora's mother gestured to the trio of designs on the small round table where Marlena and her sisters-in-law were looking over the gowns.

"Adora?" asked Hannah. "Are you sure you don't want to look through these designs? It is your wedding gown."

Adora was lost in dreams of her first kiss as husband and wife as she walked to and fro, then absently stroked another fabric.

"Adora?" repeated Hannah.

"Oh, sorry," said Adora as she turned to faced her family. "What were you saying?'

Marlena stood and walked beside her daughter. "Hannah is worried, and so am I for that matter, that you aren't picking the design for your gown. Sweetheart, are you sure you want us to do that?"

Adora nodded. "Mother, I tried. But everything is so beautiful, and I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. You had gorgeous dresses designed for me after I moved back home and I love all of them. I'm sure you can sort through all of these designs and find the right one for me. I just couldn't decide."

"Have you picked your fabric yet?" asked Marlena.

"I'm still looking."

"Take your time, my dear."

Marlena and her sisters-in-law continued their discussion of the advantages and disadvantages of their top three choices as Adora approached the final display of bridal fabrics. She was amazed at the different shades of white. She had always assumed that white was white, but during her brief time today looking at white invitations, white gowns, white pastries, and white ribbon, Adora was simply astounded at the spectrum of colors categorized as white. Some whites were pearly and deep with a satiny sheen, others were pale even for white, while others were bold and deep and pure. Some whites had hints of blues or silver in them. And some whites looked soft and airy while others appeared dense and flowed like liquid. Adora was still marveling at the various types of white when her fingers traced down a lovely fabric. This white reminded her of the soft swirling clouds that protected the Crystal Castle for so many years. The fabric was light—not heavy like the silks—but it had a weight and swing to it that was pleasant. It was cool to the touch, but not so tightly woven that she would grow hot as she and Hawk danced after the wedding. She loved it.

"Mother, I've found it."

Marlena and Adora's aunts Hannah and Mira rushed around her, each holding one of the narrowed-down dress designs.

"It is a fine choice, Adora." Marlena pulled the bolt from the display with a wide grin on her face. "Now come to the table with us. You will help us decide between the three choices we've narrowed down for you."

* * *

Adora walked wearily into the hallway and headed for the garden where Hawk said he'd be waiting for her. By the first ones, this was just the beginning of her mother's plans. And if just half of the things her mother and her aunts were discussing so happily were going to take place Adora truly wondered whether or not this wedding would take only a day, or if they would need an entire month to complete the ceremony.

Adora looked through the great open door that led to this secluded little garden. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Hawk leaning against one of the snow blossom trees.

Wordlessly Hawk held out his arms to Adora. She practically ran into his embrace. Hawk laughed. "I take it then, that you missed me?" he asked, returning Adora's crushing hug.

"I never knew how complicated a wedding could be," Adora complained into Hawk's shoulder. "We were in Mother's solar all day and the only thing we settled was my dress."

"Waste of time," muttered Hawk. He began to rub a hand up and down her back soothingly. "You could come out in a muddy potato sack and still be breathtaking."

"Hawk, how could you know what I chose?" Adora said, gasping with mock astonishment. "I thought you were in with the tutor all morning."

"Just had a feeling," he said with a hearty laugh.

"Well you know what this means then," said Adora her voice mimicking defeat. "I'll just have to go with that elaborate white design now. Since it bad luck for you to see the gown before the wedding."

Hawk chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He gasped as Adora returned his kiss with an unexpected and swift rise in passion. When they finally pulled apart, Hawk looked at Adora with an upraised brow. "If this is how wedding planning affects you, then I look forward to the next few months."

Adora slapped Hawk on the arm, but leaned against his chest once more. "I know my mother and father want what's best for me Hawk. And I know that I have to have more than a simple ceremony because I'm a princess, but...sometimes I just wish we could be married in Whispering Woods like so many of the rebels were. Just a simple ceremony in front of a group of our friends and words spoken from our hearts."

"Let your mother have this wedding, Adora. She's lost too much time with you as it is. We will have the rest of our lives to live as simply as we dare."

Adora laughed. "I know it sounds crazy, Hawk. I love being home, but all of these trappings. The ceremonial tiara, the royal crest, the closet full of gowns. It's just so much. Even as Hordak's favored one I survived with little extravagance. I worry sometimes that they are trying to make up for all of the years I was gone by spoiling me."

Hawk nodded. "I thought I was dreaming when I entered my closet a few weeks ago after my fitting for my wedding garb and found a closet filled with new clothing. Your mother apparently decided I should have as many options as you."

Adora giggled.

Hawk hugged her tightly for a moment. "I never wanted to be a rich man for all that I was a pirate, Adora. I only ever wanted the freedom that came with sailing the seas. Now I have a princess from a prosperous kingdom as my bride-to-be, and all I can think about is throwing you over my shoulder, dragging you to a boat and having some captain marry us at sea and going away on a cruise around Etheria."

"That sounds wonderful," murmured Adora, "except…"

"Except what?" asked Hawk with an understanding smile.

"Except my family wouldn't be there."

"Which is why we endure these plans, love."

Adora nodded. "Well at least it gave me time to think about what our first married kiss should be like."

"Really?" asked Hawk leaning down to brush his lips against hers. While still a hair's breadth apart he asked, "And what ideas did you come up with?" His breath was warm on her lips.

"Just this," said Adora as she pressed her lips gently to his.

* * *

_**Carina**_

Keldor lay awake running his hand over Lyn's stomach. At seven months, she complained that she was huge, but Keldor could only marvel at how beautiful she was. He stopped, a smile lighting his face, when he felt the child kick. Joy flooded him. The child began to kick again, this time waking Lyn with its stirring.

"Well I know why I'm awake," she grumped, pounding her pillow. "But why aren't you asleep?"

Keldor grinned, a spark of mischief in his eyes, knowing that telling Lyn the truth in this case would only annoy her further. "Because I was thinking how beautiful you are now."

Lyn looked incredulous. "You know I thought only the woman had her perceptions scrambled by hormones during pregnancy, but you actually seem to believe that."

Keldor looked deeply into her eyes, and whispered, "It's true you tyrannical temptress. I find you incredibly sexy right now."

Lyn pushed at his shoulders. "You're crazy."

"Mmm-huh," he murmured as he pulled her to him and began to nuzzle her ear. He slid his hands low on her hips.

"Keldor," she whispered, her protest dying as Keldor began to nibble his way down her throat.

It was the last word Lyn spoke for a while as Keldor showed her exactly how beautiful he thought she was.

* * *

Black clouds had gathered and began to pour a sooty rain all about Keldor. He rushed across a rocky barren landscape into the first opening he could find in the expanse of a great stone cliff in front of him. He was surprised, once inside, to see that the cave walls were even and looked seemed familiar, as though he had seen them before. As he turned a corner he gasped. He was in the lower levels of Snake Mountain.

He looked around and was about to turn to leave his former home when a rumble growled overhead and the ceiling caved in before him, keeping him cut off from his exit. He cursed and turned to find the nearest passage out. The deeper he walked into his old fortress the sicker he felt. Evil and death permeated the air—much of which was his fault. And he did not want to have anything to do with this place. He wanted out.

His pace quickened from a fast walk to a run. He raced past laboratories, libraries, and storerooms. Turning down the hallways, he became more and more confused. He would turn toward a path out only to find that it was leading him deeper into the fortress. He was growing desperate when he thought he saw the light of a way out.... Only to turn into his old throne room. However, it wasn't empty. Skeletor was sitting on the throne.

"What? That's not possible!" Keldor shouted.

Skeletor laughed. A sick malevolent cackle that now turned Keldor's stomach. He raised his Havoc staff and trapped Keldor with ropes of rocks. "I know you think you defeated me, Keldor, but I'm always a part of you. You will never be free of me! Never!"

"Let me go!" Keldor shouted.

* * *

"Mmm nnnno," groaned Keldor in his sleep.

Lyn shook him. "Wake up. You're dreaming again."

Keldor woke slowly and saw his wife pull herself from their bed.

"Where are you going?" Keldor asked.

"I've got to sleep, and this is the second nightmare you've had tonight. I can't take it. Either you talk to me about these so we can figure out a way to stop them, or I sleep on the sofa."

Keldor ran his hand through his hair. "You do realize that's blackmail, don't you?"

Lyn quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her great stomach.

"Fine." Keldor said wearily. "I've grown pathetically attached to having you in my bed. Besides, that sofa will not be good for you or the babe."

Lyn sat back down and allowed Keldor to adjust her pillows, so she was leaning back at an angle, and he positioned himself beside her.

"I was stuck in some kind of storm when I found myself suddenly in Snake Mountain…"

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything Keldor?" Lyn asked, padding around their chambers.

"Yes," he answered adjusting his pack on his back. "Jonas and Idril will be with me. We will be fine. Now sit down, my waddling woman."

Lyn threw him an irritated glare. "You would feel the need to go on some extended journey into greater Carina when I am less than two weeks from delivering your child."

Keldor grimaced. He walked over to Lyn and wrapped her in his embrace. "I hate this, Lyn," he admitted softly in her ear, "but I-feel-compelled." He spat each word with frustration. "I don't like this any more than you do."`

"I know. Just be careful."

"I will," Keldor said then turned out of the door.

* * *

Keldor met Jonas by the gate. The dawn was rising, filling the area with a golden green glow beneath the jungle's thick canopy.

Idril came along in a few minutes. "I'm sorry," she panted. "I had to get the proper canteen, so we could teleport with the waters."

Keldor and Jonas nodded and all three walked out of the gate into the Blood Fever Blossom barrier that protected their walled city from the jungle creatures in the jungle beyond. Jonas and Idril walked with the Truth Stone embedded in their walking staffs, keeping the vines from attacking this small party of three.

"I can't believe that I feel the compulsion to go seek something in greater Carina now, of all times," Keldor complained.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it," Idril said. Keldor noticed her knuckles turning white around the container in her hands.

"If you hold that skin of the Waters any more tightly, Idril, you may lose all feeling in your arms," Keldor commented.

Jonas chuckled. "You are holding it a bit tensely. If I thought it would have bothered you so, I would have gone to get the Waters we needed for this trip."

Idril gave a sheepish grin. "Force of habit I suppose," Idril mused aloud. "After the disaster with my first skin of the Waters I suppose I've always felt the need to be extra careful."

"What disaster?" asked Keldor, then remembering his manners, he added, "If you wish to tell me."

"Oh, it's no great secret," Idril began. "I was an accidental initiate, that's all."

"An accidental initiate?" Keldor asked.

"Go ahead and tell the story, Idril. It will pass the time," Jonas said as he continued to walk to the point that they would teleport from.

"Well you know Jonas is like a brother to me," she began uneasily. "It was soon after he'd Taken the Waters that I brought his purification basin to his quarters."

Idril stopped for a moment, lost in memory. "I was so excited that he'd become a Truth Sworn that I insisted that I make and deliver his basin myself. I saw the waterskin containing a small bit of the Water of Truth on a table not far from the door, and I thought I'd surprise him. I knew I had to be careful, but I was sure I could empty the waterskin into the bowl without getting any on myself."

She shook her head at the memory. "I was foolish. I had just about filled up the bowl when Jonas came in laughing and singing with his friends. It had been so silent before. So absolutely silent. I was surprised by the sudden noise and my hand jerked back. I splashed the waters of truth all down my chest and on my face."

She paused a moment before continuing her story. "I felt a pain deeper than I'd ever felt before in my life. I remember crying, screaming, and seeing horrible things." Idril shuddered. "Jonas and his friends carried me directly to the Waters of Truth and Jonas risked everything to help me through my purification."

She looked at her two friends. "When you are prepared to take the waters, and go through the ceremonies, I'm told it eases the process. But those of us who are forced to Take the Waters because of an accident, we aren't prepared. By going in the Waters with me, he helped me understand what was happening. With his guidance, I was able to understand and survive the pool. Of those who enter without help like I did, most don't make it out. Those who have help—they have a better chance, but helpers risk their lives."

"I know you cautioned us to keep our cleansing basin mage locked at all times and keep the children away it, but I had no idea," Keldor said, as he stopped at the first teleport point. He started to grow angry as he thought of all of the things that could have happened. "Why didn't you tell me the dangers?'

"I thought Cacila would tell you during your training. I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Keldor forced himself to calm down. No one had been hurt. There was no need to get this ill. Instead he decided to more completely understand. "So if an unpurified person is touched by the waters, they can die?"

"Yes," Idril explained. "Even a drop of the Waters of Truth on an unpurified person and they will begin purification. If that cleansing is not completed in two day''s time, that person will die."

"Then why do we take the chance by carrying it with us?" Keldor asked.

"We have no idea how long we will be away on this journey, right?" Jonas asked.

"Yes," Keldor agreed. "It could be days or weeks. I'm just not sure."

"You'll sense it a few days out. Being away from the Waters is going to affect you after a while. If you don't have a touch of them each day, you will not feel right. Too long away from the Waters without your morning purification ritual, and you will begin to feel sick."

Keldor began to gather power to himself teleport them to the first safe house in greater Carina, when he stopped. "Are you sure, you have it in one of the teleportation-safe water skins?"

"Yes, as long as a Truth Sworn touches the canteen it is safe."

Keldor nodded then, unleashing a flash of blue light, he teleported them to the first of many stops on their strange journey.

* * *

**_Eternia_**

Hawk did something unprecedented for him: he made an appointment to see Adam. His mind had been reeling ever since Marlena had revealed exactly how rich the royal family actually was. He needed to talk to Adam about the future, and he wanted to make sure that the prince knew this was a serious conversation, not a chat between almost-brothers-in-law.

"Hawk, you really didn't need an appointment to get in here," Adam chided him as the pirate entered. He grinned. "Although it did give me the opportunity to consider ditching you in favor of fishing."

Hawk returned the prince's grin. "No problem, I'll follow you there."

Adam motioned for Hawk to sit in the red-cushioned wooden chair on the other side of the desk as took his own seat. "What's up?"

Hawk leaned forward, his hunter green eyes piercing. "I want to know exactly what it is you expect me to do after you're crowned, Adam. You mentioned me taking Man-at-Arms' place, but you and I both know he's an unusual man. I'm not an inventor, and I'm not an expert on Eternian cultures and history. And somehow I don't think anyone would take kindly to the princess' husband pulling duty as your bodyguard."

Adam leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head as he studied Hawk. "I want an advisor I can trust without question," he said solemnly. "One who won't give me tainted advice to line his own pockets with gold or betray me to my enemies. I need to be able to send that person into a situation, and know that he can size it up quickly and accurately, and give me the information I need to make a decision. I need someone who will always be forthright and honest with me, and tell me when I'm being stubborn or flat-out wrong." He dropped his hands and leaned forward intently. "I know you can do all of that, Hawk. The question is, do you want to?"

Hawk's eyes narrowed. "Why do you trust me so much? You've known me for a short time compared to a lot of others."

Adam smirked. "If you're afraid that I'm asking you to take this position because you're marrying my sister, the answer is no. Something tells me you're perfect for this. And of course I do trust you--partly because Adora trusts you, and partly because I know you gave up a windfall of gold to save her and your crew. Speaking of gold…" Adam raised one eyebrow. "I assume someone has told you Duncan also handles the family's investments?"

Hawk nodded. "Your mother. She thought that might be another area you would want me to handle."

"I would," Adam agreed without hesitation. "So what do you think? Do those duties interest you?"

Struck by the trust being placed in him, Hawk held out his hand. Adam shook it, and the two men's eyes met, Adam's gaze still questioning. "Yes," Hawk said quietly. "Thank you for helping me to find a place here, Adam."

"My pleasure."

* * *

**_Carina _**

"Calm down, Keldor," Idril pleaded as the mage burst through the War Council chamber door.

"Calm down?" Keldor asked, incensed. "A week and a half of hiking and hiding from Horde troops for what? This," he spat holding up a small metal pin. "How can following my new Truth-directed instincts be any good at all when this is the only thing I'm allowed to do. This. Remove one simple, lousy pin from one lousy robot trooper's tank on the way to who knows where? And we travel almost around half the planet to do it! This makes no sense whatsoever."

"Just because you don't understand it now, my brother, doesn't mean that it was useless. Don't give up on your leadings when you've only just begun to follow them," Jonas said, turning Keldor to look into his face.

"I understand," said Antaris, entering the chamber, "that you wished to see me."

"I do," Keldor snarled. "I've been following your advice to listen to the Truth's leadings since I've come through my purification. I've been helping plan raids and attacks against the Horde, but none of what I'm doing makes any sense and you all just blindly follow me. I don't know what I'm doing. You need to find someone else."

"I take it," said Antaris, completely unaffected by Keldor's frustration, "that your first journey among our people did not meet with your expectations."

"Antaris, I came here to help you fight the Horde. And now I travel halfway around the planet to take one lousy worthless track pin from one Horde tanks' treads. And none of the raids I've planned—"

Antaris held up his hand. "Peace, Keldor."

"Peace?" asked Keldor incredulously. "You can tell me to be peaceful?"

"Yes," Antaris said sternly. "Listen to me. I once told you that I long ago saw that the Horde on our world would be taken down by incidental happenings, not great battles. We may yet have the woe that comes to us from great battles but I much prefer to see what the Truth can lead us to do to defeat our enemies with as little bloodshed as possible."

"How can one metal pin make a difference?" Keldor said, crossing his arms and turning to look out the open window to the Lenes orchard. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Idril laid the skin, still containing what remained of the Waters they took with them on their trip, on the table. "It may not make sense to you for some time. Remember what I told you about my first trip into greater Carina, when I was only allowed to help two children escape from the Horde troopers taking them to the academies, not bring them here where they could be safe."

"Micah and Neara," he whispered.

"Yes, and if I did one more thing to protect them that I was led to, they would not have come into your care."

'_Without them I never would have learned how to love again. I never would have sought purification,'_ Keldor reminded himself.

"It was over six months between the time Idril and I left those children in Sansetha and your arrival here, Keldor. It may be some time before we can trace what happens as a result of your leadership," Antaris said.

"Meanwhile people suffer needlessly," Keldor retorted, his voice filled with self-revulsion. "I saw misery and hardship everywhere I went and was not allowed by this Truth within me to lift a finger to do more than send some magic to aid their crops or heal an illness from afar. Nothing more, because I had to move on to some great, important task. This," he said, throwing the pin down onto the wide table in the center of the room with a metallic ping.

"By following your new instincts you will give all of the people you saw along the way the greatest gift. Their freedom back."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are," Keldor said, his shoulders slumped.

"Can I see your Truth Stone pendant?" Idril asked.

"Huh?" Keldor asked, confused.

Idril picked up the inch linch pin and squeezed the loop at the top closed. "Your pendant?" she repeated, her hand held out. Keldor slipped the purple cord from his neck and place it in his friend's hand.

Idril unclasped the back of the cording and slipped the pin over the silken braid that held the fragment of Lyn's Truth Stone about his neck. She placed it back in his hand.

"When I couldn't understand why the Truth had led me in such an unusual way in Sansetha, I looked for something to do to help me deal with the confusion and doubt that I felt. Now I offer you the same suggestion. I knew Micah and Neara would be joining us because of the truth revealed spoken about them, so I began planning their chambers. As a result, all of you walked into a comfortable and welcoming home when you arrived."

Idril continued, as Keldor slipped the cord back over his head. "Whenever you feel you are being ineffective and not freeing or helping our people enough, look for things you can do to help prepare us as Truth Sworn to best help our people when we are finally free of the Horde. The Truth decreed that you would be the one to free us from them. Begin planning and organizing with Antaris now the ways we will help heal our world of its evil."

Keldor was as bewildered as ever and was about to say so, when Tari, the spymaster working with the Truth Sworn, entered the chamber, her cheeks flushed and an elated look on her face. "I have the most amazing news. One of the largest weapons production centers and experimental weapons labs has just been blown off the planet."

"What?" asked Keldor.

"A Horde tank coming from the village of Wineven malfunctioned. One of the treads from its tracks came loose and the thing crashed into some volatile experimental fuel vat. It set off some kind of chain reaction. The whole thing was wiped out!" she said, a huge grin on her face.

"Wineven?" Keldor asked, suddenly going pale.

"Yeah," Tari anwered, "isn't it amazing? One small malfunction, and the largest weapons production center in the planet is gone."

Antaris, Jonas and Idril looked at Keldor with knowing smirks on their faces.

"What percentage of the Horde's weaponry came from that production center?" asked Antaris, his eyes never leaving Keldor.

"Twenty-five percent," Tari said excitedly. "One quarter of the Horde's weaponry."

Keldor began to rub his neck as the others broke out into laughter.

"That's wonderful," Idril said, clasping Tari's shoulder. "You have no idea how timely your report is."

Tari looked over at Keldor who was absently fingering a metallic charm hanging around his neck.

"What's the deal with blue boy over there?" she said, lowering her fist to the table beside her.

"Tari, no!" Idril shouted. It was too late. Tari's fist rested on the waterskin Idril had placed on the table earlier and when she leaned on it the stopper came out, releasing a small stream of water down Tari's side.

"Aaahhh!" Tari sceamed, her knees buckling. She fell to the floor and began convulsing.

"Quickly, Keldor, teleport us to the Waters now," Antaris ordered gathering Tari up in his arms.

In a flash of blue all five people stood beside the Waters. "I'll go in with her," Idril offered. "It's my fault. I should have been more careful about where I put the Waters.

"No," Tari shuddered, and she began to push against Antaris. "All of you—too valuable."

"As are you,"' said Antaris as he walked into the waters Tari in his arms.

"No!" Keldor, Idril, and Jonas screamed at the same time but it was too late. The waters began to glow and churn as Antaris lowered Tari beneath them.

"Blast," spat Keldor. "He could have at least waited for me to open a link between us so Tari could feel how we care for her. Now it's too late."

Antaris sank below the waters with Tari.

* * *

Tari screamed. She saw all of her weakness, evils and pride. She saw the way she made choices that hurt and destroyed even when she only meant to do the right thing. Every vile thought, every wrong motive swam before her mind. Suddenly in the midst of her pain she heard Antaris speaking in her mind. _'I'm with you Tari. Accept the things the Truth shows you about yourself. Accept them and allow it to take it away no matter the pain.'_

Tari started to nod when the first of the pain lanced through her. She felt as though she were being carved up by fiery blades. She screamed, yet did not drown. In desperation she clung even more tightly to Antaris. _'Continue to listen, Tari. I know it hurts, but listen.'_

Tari fought past the pain as the Truth showed her how she could use her talents and abilities to help rebuild Carina once the Horde was gone forever. She saw how she would work closely with the leadership of the Truth Sworn just as she had before, but now as a sister and as a—she gasped, breathing in the waters as a greater pain racked her entire form. She felt the scores being burned through her flesh into her very essence. Antaris held her close, then sent to her, '_I'm going to let you go now. You must leave the waters on your own. I will help you as soon as you leave.'_

With those thoughts he released her. She thrashed as she felt herself fall through the water. Finally her feet met the bottom of the pond and she pushed against it toward the shore.

Antaris was pacing on the shore of the violently churning pool when Tari's head burst out of the Waters. After fighting her way to the shallows, she crawled unsteadily toward the bank. Keldor, Idril and Jonas stood there calling her forward.

"Come on, Tari, just a little further," Idril shouted. "Just a little further."

Tari finally struggled onto the shore. Antaris came and knelt with the others on the section of earth where she collapsed.

"Oh, Tari, I'm so sorry," Idril murmured, pushing Tari's wet hair from her face.

"Why?" she coughed. "Everything happens for a reason, right?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," Keldor said softly. "Let's take her to the chamber now."

* * *

Cacila rushed into the lone recovery chamber to find Antaris, Jonas, Idril, and Keldor surrounding a new Truth Sworn.

"What happened?" she asked, gasping for breath. "I felt the power of the pool, then I came down and saw tracks leading here."

"Our spymaster was accidently dosed herself with some of the Waters in the War Council Chambers. She is now our sister," explained Jonas.

Cacila rushed over beside the low cot where everyone was hovering over Tari and placed her hand on her head. Tari woke from her light doze to look into Cacila's eyes.

"Guess, you'll be able to get proper behavior out of me from now on, huh?"

Cacila grinned. "About time. You were the most horrific flirt. Always knowing, too, that those Truth Sworn warriors would never be yours to pursue."

Idril smiled. Tari flirted with every male she met. "Wonder who gets to settle you down," Idril joked, lifting her friend's right hand. Idril's eyes grew wide and she showed Tari's hand to Jonas.

"Don't recognize that one," commented Jonas with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Antaris, maybe you'd better look at this mark. Maybe you will know whose spouse she is."

Antaris chuckled. "I suppose I should as I will most likely have to break it to the poor—"

"Hey," Tari protested weakly as Antaris took her hand.

Antaris suddenly grew pale. "By all that's True," he whispered.

"No," Cacila gasped, a sparkle in her eye.

"What?" asked Tari with as much concern as she could muster in her weakened state.

"You're my wife," Antaris said, stunned.

"Everything happens for a reason?" Tari said, completely unsure of just about everything in that moment. "Right?"

Keldor and the others broke out laughing. Keldor said, mirth still thick in his voice. "Yes, and for some reason we're all here when only one person is needed to care for you now. The three of us would like to go home to our spouses, and I'm sure Cacila has other things she has to do. Call me Antaris if you need me, but as I've just taken out twenty five percent of the Horde's weaponry with one surgical strike, I think I deserve a few days rest with my wife and children."


	10. Chapter 10: Searching

_A/N: Hi all! Happy New Year! I thought maybe I'd better update you on a few things. One is that Interludes is 15 chapters, not 14 as I previously wrote. (What can I say? When you're e-mailing things back and forth, things get a little lost...) Secondly, Interludes is completed, but not completely edited. So we will be posting the last five chapters as we get time to edit them. As for Reunions...let's just say we're well into it, loving every second, and can't wait to get it up here for y'all to read._

_A reminder: this is based on the 1980's MOTU. We borrowed eye color and the idea of Evil-Lyn's father being the Faceless One guarding the Ram Stone, but other than that, if we reference something, it's probably from the 80's show. And of course, we don't own any of those characters we've borrowed, Mattel does. We do have a few originals hanging about though, and ask that you please get our permission before using them in your own stories. If in doubt, ask. :-)_

_Now on with the story..._

**_Eternia_**

"Cousin!" Adora exclaimed with a grin. She took the hand that offered to help her down.

"Adora," said Jeremy, Prince of Illgar. "It's great to see you and Adam." He grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with pleasure.

Adam nodded towards his cousin as he walked around the Wind Raider.

"Thank you for helping us with this investigation," Adora said.

"Nonsense," said a feminine voice behind Adam and Adora. "He's my brother, too."

"Aunt Mira," Adam said, turning to hug his aunt. "I've missed you."

Mira grinned. Her blond hair was swept up in a loose mass of curls on top of her head, and her brown eyes, warm like Randor's, instantly made them feel welcome. "I miss you too, but from what I hear you're barely seen apart from your royal duties of late, and I will have to arrange a royal audience through our ambassadors and then wait a week for your schedule to clear." She put a well-manicured hand to her creamy white forehead dramatically.

Adora giggled, "You may have to wait longer," Adam's twin warned her aunt. "I'm his sister and I have to give him at least three days' notice to gain an audience with his highness."

"Hey!" protested Adam. Then with a wink toward his aunt and cousin he added, "It was only two and a half days the last time."

All four royals laughed heartily at the joke as they continued into the modest yet tasteful castle.

* * *

"So those are the last of the video feeds," Jeremy said from the security room. "We know what they look like now."`

"This is the list of sightings and investigations we've had conducted since Father told us about them," Mira said, motioning to two stacks of papers on a nearby work station.

Adora walked over to the two stuffed folders and began to flip through the first one.

"Where's Uncle Pierce?" Adam asked, trying to be fair. He had his own suspicions as to where his uncle was, but perhaps legitimate business had kept him away…

Mira and Jeremy glanced at each other. Though just 17, Adam's his cousin wore the expression worn by of a much older man.

Mira turned to Adam. "Pierce doesn't approve of this search. Oh he won't say anything to either of you for conducting it, but he is concerned what kind of rumors and problems this will cause if Keldor is found. He's also concerned that Keldor may attempt to claim the throne."

Jeremy nodded, his mouth a thin line. "Mother and I conducted it anyway."

"That's ridiculous!" Adora protested.

Adam grimaced. "Not that ridiculous. If Keldor is found, he has a legitimate claim." Seeing Adora flush with anger, Adam quickly added, "Not that it matters. Keldor is Miro's son and our family, and we have to find him."

"That's the way Mother and I feel," commented Jeremy. He sighed as he raked his nut- brown hair from his eyes.

"The two of you must be starving though," Mira said, quickly changing the topic. "Why don't we all take these records to my solar and have a snack while we go through them."

Adora passed Adam the folder she was flipping through and picked up the other one as she agreed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

The ivory and deep red dishes were pushed aside, the fluffy brown remnants of a rich chocolate frosting slightly marring the dainty designs unique to the royal family of Illgar. A half-empty bottle of wine sat in an icy pool within a silver basin.

The family that gathered around this well-appointed table were not jovial and chatty as people normally after such a splendid repast. Instead they were talking in serious tones. Their shimmering glasses of wine were barely touched. Unaware even of the breathtaking view of the Vine Jungle—a swaying ocean of greens with colorful birds bursting forth on occasion like fish leaping above the surface of the waves—the four family members continued their search for the lost fifth.

"Ah..." groaned Adam, as he looked over the tiny stack of papers that Adora and he had decided would provide the best leads to finding Keldor. It was such a tiny amount. Already, it seemed hopeless to Adam. "We can follow up on these in the next few days, but until then I was wondering if someone could take us to examine the farm where Keely and Keldor lived?"

"I can't today," Mira answered apologetically. "Pierce and I are to meet with several guild masters."

"I can take them, Mother," offered Jeremy.

A look of worry crossed her eyes.

"Mother, I'll be careful and I'll have my communicator on at all times. Besides Adam and Adora will be with me."

"Don't any of you stray too close to that Jungle, do you understand me?" Mira said firmly. "I don't want to lose any more family members to it."

"We'll be careful," promised Adam, hugging his aunt. "We'll be back in a few hours, or we'll call you."

Mira nodded, her eyes suspiciously bright, and then she turned to leave the room.

* * *

Jeremy sat in the back of the Wind Raider laughing as Adam completed his latest story. "So you were the one who accidently set off the fireworks at the last He-Man Day celebration."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that the practice rifle I was using for target training produced that much heat? Besides," Adam added with a shrug, "you could say it was Orko's fault. He did accidently shut down the barrier that kept the targets from zooming outside the courtyard."

Jeremy laughed even harder. "That's rich coming from you, Cousin. Weren't you the one to teach me about accepting personal responsibility?"

"He's got you there, my brother," Adora said with a laugh as they flew past the village of Grenen.

Adam held up his hands in to fend off his family. "Okay, okay. You win. It was all my fault." Adam waited a beat and then observed, "But boy, what a way to end my target practice with a real bang."

Adora and Jeremy half-chuckled, half-groaned.

"That was awful," chided Adora.

"There," said their cousin, pointing to a field to the east.

Adam and Adora grew quiet as they soared past the images they had seen only once before. In the memory projector room. Adams chest tightened as he saw the outline of the cottage in the distance. Adora shed a few tears as a pall descended on the small group.

Adora circled around the clay roof of the cottage once before landing about twenty feet from the door. Silently, almost reverently, the trio left the Wind Raider.

"How will we get in?" asked Jeremy.

"Grandfather said he left the door unlocked, in case Keldor ever came back here," Adora explained quietly.

Adam barely suppressed a shudder as they approached the door to the placed Miro had lived some of his happiest moments as a husband and father.

Adam and Adora glanced at each other, their faces wearing troubled expressions.

Jeremy stepped forward and opened the door.

"Grandfather told my mother that he hires someone every once and a while to come maintain the place," explained Jeremy

Adam did shudder this time. "It's almost as if he's maintained this place as a monument to her memory."

Wordlessly, Adam and Adora entered the room. The place was homey and beautiful. But in spite of the airy lacy curtains and the soft sofa and the shelf of books near the great stone fireplace the house felt desolate.

"A note," Jeremy called out, pointing to the lace-covered table.

Adora took it and scanned it quickly.

"Is it—," Adam started to ask.

"No," Adora answered. Tears were gathering in her eyes. "It's a letter from Grandfather. He's telling Keldor where he's hidden some money, and a communicator. He's asking him to come home." Adora's voice broke. "Oh, Adam," she said as her brother hugged her tightly. "We have to find him. We just have to."

"We will, Adora," Adam promised. "We will."

**

* * *

**

_**Carina**_

Keldor ran his fingers through his shoulder-length blue hair. He would have to start tying it back soon. He cringed at the thought. Only slaves of the Alma'Odela wore their hair tied back. But then, they had to show their slave marks at all times. No one here knew what that circular brand on the side of his neck meant other than Lyn. In any case, Keldor wasn't going to let past pain caused by some stupid scar keep him from being comfortable during this most humid part of the rainy season in the Sunken Jungle. He resolutely grabbed a leather thong from the few laying on a nearby table and tied his hair back.

He looked out from the watch tower. He would be in a war council if Antaris had his desire, but he was relieved for the first time in many days when he was able to explain that the Truth had dictated that he should not be at this particular meeting. He'd been helping Antaris make plans and set up raids for the last month. Since Keldor was the decreed by the Waters of Truth as the prince destined to lead their people to freedom from the Horde, Antaris had barely left his side and had demanded that Keldor take leadership at all war councils. He even watched Keldor's trainings with the warriors. It was becoming annoying very quickly.

It was not that Keldor disliked the leader of the Truth Sworn. Antaris was a good leader and was rapidly becoming a friend to him. But he was so eager. _'Drat it! Everyone is so eager,' _Keldor thought, clenching his fists. He forced himself to take a deep breath._ 'I don't blame them,'_ he admitted silently, reason rising in the midst of his frustration. Pacing within the tower, he reminded himself, '_They've been under Horde rule for over 50 years, Devrian's tyranny for 15 years of that time. That's enough for anyone. I know Antaris is ready for his people to have a free Carina once again.' _Keldor slowed his pace and turned toward the swaying trunks in the distance, his eyes not even seeing the signs of the approaching storm, as he stayed lost in thought._ 'Only problem is I have no idea how I'm supposed to bring down the Horde. Antaris assured me that I simply need to listen to the Truth within me and then I will be able to direct the Truth Sworn raiding parties where they should go. But none of what I've directed them toward lately have made much sense at all. None of it seems connected. Then on the few raids I've felt the need to lead we come back here with droves of confused and guilt-ridden troops. All miserable. None of them able to help among our parties because they have all shed innocent blood as a required part of their training—so according to tradition they are kept from serving with Truth Sworn in battle. The few who've tried to Take the Waters so they could join us in the fight…of the seven who have entered only one has survived.'_

The sky above darkened, and thunder crashed in the distance. The scent of rain was heavy in the noticed none of it.

'_It wasn't even one of the soldiers that defected under my influence,'_ Keldor thought, guilt tugging at his spirit. _'Those who left the Horde due to my tactics were purified, but taken. Not one of them made it out of the Waters.' _Keldor groaned in frustration._ 'I know it was better that they be purified than not, but something made the difference in the life to that one Horde soldier. He was the one who turned traitor during that assault that Antaris led before my purification.'_ Keldor ran his hand down his face. During that battle, it had been as fleshless as it had ever been on Eternia. Only one troop managed to break the Horde training during that battle: some unfortunate that was forced to kill his sister during some battle exercise with Devrian. _'What could have made the difference for him?'_

The answer to that question weighed heavily on him. The former trooper who had saved his life, Sarah Newson, was living in the set of rooms that adjoined his families. Both he and Lyn felt the Truth leading them to help and befriend her specifically, though neither of them knew exactly why they felt so strongly led to this person. Yes, they were both very grateful for her help, but they were just as sure that there was the touch of the "greater plan" here at work with this woman, and they felt as though they were to be a part of it.

Idril, one of Keldor's and Lyn's closest friends among the Truth Sworn, laughed as they shared this fact with her. Idril explained to them that she had a leading toward them in exactly the same way that Keldor and Lyn felt this draw toward Sarah. That alone made him feel that much more determined to find the answer to this riddle.

If Idril and Jonas had not taken such a strong interest in him and Lyn when they first arrived, Keldor didn't know what would have happened to either of them. They would have left before they were forced to choose between losing the children or undergoing purification, of that he was sure.

Keldor shuddered when he thought about that. If they had taken the children with them in their unpurified state, what would have happened to Micah and Neara? Keldor did not even want to imagine. Just seeing what they learned by their example when the two mages were doing their best to live worthy lives was enough to chill him to the bone.

According to Jonas, he could see evidence in Sarah's life of the Waters calling her to the Truth. He mentioned that the former trooper's troubled eyes constantly wandered over to the cleansing basin in the entry to Keldor and Lyn's home. It had been mage-locked to keep all but Truth Sworn from the Waters within, but the lock was invisible and Sarah would wander toward it whenever she took meals with him and his family, to give a longing look at the water's within the carefully crafted pottery bowl.

Keldor had done what he could to help this woman, but even now he felt that if she took the Waters she would not make it, though a need for the purification from her past was as plain as the pain that lingered in her eyes.

"Somehow there has to be a way for people to survive the purification. If Lyn and I can rise from the Waters of Truth, as much evil as we have committed in our lives, there has to be some kind of solution. There has to be!" Keldor ground out. "Antaris was a commander of Horde troops when he took the Waters, that first Horde trooper we brought back made it out alive, and there are others in the histories I've studied. There has to be a way!"

Keldor stopped his pacing as he gazed out into the lush green jungle that he now called home. He breathed in the exotic scent of the Blood Fever blossoms that surrounded his observation hut here on the border between the protected area of the jungle and the dangerous wild zones beyond which were filled with creatures Keldor was sure even Beastman would have trouble controlling, so vicious they were.

Strange though it was, focusing on his surroundings calmed him. He was glad. Truly glad to be in this place. This jungle felt right to him. His mother's birth home, the Vine Jungle on Eternia, was much like this place, and like her, Keldor felt an inborn connection to places a wild and lively as this. This was a part of himself he thought he had lost in the desolate places of evil power like Snake Mountain.

That noisome historian had been after him for some time to completely tell his story. Perhaps if he gave her the story of his past she would be more accommodating with her help in finding the pattern that linked all of those who survived the Waters.

Most of the Truth Sworn he lived among treated him with a respect that bordered on reverence. But this historian…she treated him as an errant school boy. He was really getting weary of her constant complaints that, he, as the one who was predicted to bring down the Horde on Carina, owed all of the people his story. His full story. Keldor sighed. Introspection and remembering the mistakes in his past were not things that he enjoyed doing. He was a man of action, not memories. The only things his memories brought back to him were regret, shame, and guilt. While he knew he deserved every ounce of discomfort that he experienced from these memories; he also knew that he would not be able to complete the task the Truth had chosen him for if he continued to live in that guilt. A clear focus was vital, and could not be clouded by guilt. So he did what he did best. Tried to focus on the now, and repressed the past.

Yet something within him was dancing around the idea that the key to finding out how he and the others survived the trip through the purifying waters may very well lie in the pasts of those very survivors.

"Blast it all!" Keldor said, growing ill once again. "I will have to see that historian. I can't avoid this if there's a way I can help those confused troops we have among our midst. "

Keldor finally glanced up to notice the small patch of sky visible through the thick green canopy had become a steely gray. Not wishing to be caught out at this watchtower during a storm, he teleported back to the gates of the city. Walking through the massive carved doors into the city, Keldor headed to historian's office.

**

* * *

**

_**Eternia**_

"Adam, how would you feel about being king sooner rather than later?"

Adam's head jerked up at his father's question. "What?"

Randor entered his son's study, where Adam had been bent over some paperwork. He sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Your mother and I would like to enjoy some time together before we get too much older," Randor admitted. His brown eyes met Adam's blue ones.

"But you're young yet," Adam protested.

"I know," Randor agreed. "But we're tired, son."

Adam didn't have to look at his father to know that was true. He had seen it himself, even thought it to himself, several times since his father's heart attack. Now that Eternia finally had some peace, Randor had almost deflated, as if it had been the stress that had held him together. Not that Randor wasn't enthusiastic, or had slipped in his duties at all. He just looked tired. The long years of fighting the evil warriors, ruling the kingdom, and now knowing his children were in constant danger as He-Man and She-Ra had obviously weighed him down. The unknown threat of Hutch and Damien, who seemed to have disappeared off the face of Eternia, didn't help either.

Adam leaned back in his chair, studying his father. "Why don't you take an extended vacation before you make a decision?" he asked reasonably. "Adora and I can handle things here."

Randor nodded slowly, gazing thoughtfully at Adam. "That's a good idea, Adam. Maybe we will do that." He stood and made his way to the door, then paused and turned around. Adam had already returned his attention to the papers in front of him. "Adam."

The prince glanced up expectantly. "You're going to have to be king one day, Adam," Randor reminded him, his voice firm but understanding. "He-Man or no He-Man."

Adam nodded once and looked back down at the papers on the desk as his father left. He let out a heavy sigh and swiveled the chair around to look out the window.

"_Once you are crowned king, you will no longer be He-Man."_

Lana's words echoed in his mind. He had once believed those words would bring relief. Instead, he felt a mixture of fear and loss, even though the Power Sword was still strapped to his back.

Since he and Teela had married, Adam had taken on additional duties at the palace as the need for He-Man dwindled to dealing with natural disasters and the occasional bad guy who had the misfortune of landing on Eternia. Still, there was comfort in knowing he could call on the power when needed—and with Damien, Marzo, and Hutch still on the loose, it wasn't a matter of if, but when. The idea of having to send others in to fight He-Man's battles—even if it was She-Ra—left a sour taste in his mouth.

Adam rose and stretched, deciding to go for a walk. His concentration was shot anyway.

* * *

Adam didn't get back until late that night, as his walk turned into a rescue mission. In an unusual occurrence for the times, a group of Shadow Beasts had attacked a village. He-Man, Fisto, and Ram-Man dealt with them easily, then stood talking in the fading light.

"So how've you been, He-Man?" Ram-Man asked.

"I've been great, Rammy," He-Man replied, mentally reminding himself that his friends hadn't seen him in over a month. Or maybe it was two months. He couldn't actually remember the last time he saw these particular two as He-Man. He flashed a grin. "It's been quiet without Skeletor and Evil-Lyn to mix things up, hasn't it?"

Ram-Man returned the smile and nodded his agreement, but Fisto regarded his friend seriously. "Why don't we see you around anymore, He-Man?" he asked quietly.

He-Man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "There hasn't been a lot of need for me, Fisto. And I've busy with other responsibilities."

"Like what?" Fisto had never challenged He-Man or pressed him for personal information. He-Man's eyes widened slightly.

"Why the sudden questioning, Fisto?" he asked without answering.

"We've hardly seen you since the defeat of the Horde," Fisto replied. "In fact, we've only seen you once."

"What are you talking about?" He-Man asked. He looked from one man to the other, trying to understand what was going on. "It hasn't been that long."

Fisto reached up and scratched his head, trying to figure out how to word the next part delicately. "He-Man, you've pretty much dropped out of sight. Rammy and I figured it out, and this is the first time we've seen you in four months." He-Man's jaw grew slack at that. "We thought, maybe…"

"Do you have a problem with Prince Adam?" Ram-Man supplied. He had rejected the idea at Adam's wedding, but as time had passed, he had thought that perhaps the other masters were right, because He-Man was rarely around anymore.

"What?" The shock in He-Man's voice should have told the two friends that they were on the wrong track, but Ram-Man, being a little slow to pick up on that type of thing, kept going.

"Everyone knows you was best friends with Teela and Man-at-Arms," the short, stout soldier said. "You stopped comin' around so much at the same time Teela and Adam got together, and you weren't even at their weddin' or Orko's weddin'. We thought maybe you was heart-broken."

He-Man stared at the two of them. He hadn't prepared himself for this one. If he said they were right, it would excuse his absence, but it could also cause people to alienate Adam. He couldn't afford that as future king.

He finally forced a chuckle, hoping his response wasn't too delayed. "Rammy, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. All Teela and I ever had was friendship. And I have nothing but the highest respect for Adam. I'm just busy elsewhere now."

"Where? Doing what?" Fisto pressed again.

He-Man regarded his friends, deciding to be as honest as he could. They weren't being nosy, they were honestly concerned. A deep understanding grew in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if my absence has worried you, but I'm afraid it is inevitable."

"What do you mean?" Fisto asked, his face paling slightly. He-Man's face held a knowing look as he shook his head. Fisto felt his heart grow cold.

"There is a prophecy," He-Man said vaguely, "that says my time on Eternia is limited to Randor's rule."

"What?" Fisto whispered, feeling as if this were all surreal. "What does that mean?" Rammy had tears in his eyes as he listened.

"It means I won't be here once Adam is crowned," He-Man said, somewhat reluctantly. "I know there are rumors floating around that I don't support Adam, but nothing could be further from the truth. In fact…Adam has grown to depend on me in many ways." That admission was easy to make as He-Man. It was Adam who had a hard time voicing it, he thought to himself wryly. "Promise me you two will be there to fight for him when I no longer can."

The two of them nodded. "But I don't understand," Ram-Man said, his eyes crossed as he concentrated. "Are you gonna die when Adam becomes king?"

"No, Rammy," He-Man assured him. "But I will have another task to attend to. She-Ra and the Sorceress will defend Grayskull and Eternia in my place." He relied on the sword's magic to prevent them from making connections, in spite of how much he had revealed.

"Will you come to say good-bye?" Fisto asked hesitantly.

He-Man shrugged. "I will if I can."

* * *

Adam was exhausted by the time he slipped into bed next to Teela in the middle of the night. He had taken the long way home, stopping two robberies along the way. He didn't usually play the part of the vigilante, but as he sensed his time as He-Man growing short, suddenly every opportunity to help others seemed even more precious.

Teela sighed and turned into his arms, but didn't awaken. Adam kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her. They hadn't exactly been deliberately trying to have children, but they hadn't been doing anything to prevent it either. Adam had mixed feelings about it. He sometimes thought it would be best if they could have children before he took the throne, so he could enjoy them a little before taking on that responsibility. At other times, he thought he'd rather wait until he was no longer He-Man. As usual, when he pictured Teela round with child or a tiny baby in her arms, he melted and realized he didn't really care.

* * *

Adam awoke to the sound of the shower running. He laid there a moment, trying to figure out why he was so tired, then realized he'd only had about four hours of sleep. The time on the clock panicked him until he remembered he had a light schedule today. No meetings until after lunch. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Teela came out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and the other wrapped around her head.

"Hey," Adam said huskily.

Teela blushed lightly at the obvious desire in his eyes and raised an eyebrow to him. "Where were you last night?" She barely contained the anger in her voice.

Adam ran a hand over his face. "Shadow beasts and a difficult conversation." He wasn't at all sure he'd done the right thing by telling Fisto and Ram-Man so much.

Teela saw the worry in his face and her anger dissipated. She sat on the bed. "What about?"

Adam recounted the conversation. "In hindsight, I probably told them too much," he muttered.

"So?" Teela demanded. Adam looked at her in surprise. "The last thing we need is for some this stupid rumor that He-Man doesn't support you to surface and take hold. The people love He-Man too much. It could explode into a civil war."

"I know," Adam agreed. "That's why I said what I did."

"So don't worry about it," Teela consoled him. "They're He-Man's friends, and they deserve to know he won't always be here. If that puts your secret in danger, then so be it. It's a chance I think you should take."

Adam nodded slowly. "Perhaps it is. At any rate, it's too late to do anything about it now." He got up, stretching, then growled at her. "Get some clothes on, Captain, before I decide to skip breakfast entirely."

He strode into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Teela smiling to herself.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Keldor's History

**_Eternia_**

Teela slammed the bowl down onto the counter, causing Chef Allen to glare at her with his beady black eyes, though the round man said nothing. She supposed she should apologize, but she was too lost in her own turmoil to bother at the moment.

"Stupid, stubborn, obstinate, blind, pig-headed," she muttered to herself.

"Forgive me Princess, but are you speaking of Prince Adam?" Chef Allen asked, half in challenge at the idea of Adam doing anything worthy of such words and half in surprise that she was having a verbal outburst in his presence.

"What? No, of course not," Teela snapped at him, her green eyes sparking. "My parents."

"What did they do?" Adam asked from behind, startling her as his warm hands wrapped around her bare shoulders. He leaned against her, breathing in her scent.

Teela sighed and relaxed against him. "It's what they didn't do. I invited them both to dinner with us, and they both said no. My father even had the audacity to tell me he didn't appreciate me trying to set him up with Mother." She crossed her arms haughtily. "How could he even know?"

Chef Allen snickered. "You ordered flowers and enough candles to light half the palace without any electricity before you made the invitation, Princess Teela. You know that rumors fly faster than winged horses around here."

Teela's shoulders slumped and she turned to dump sugar and butter into the large green bowl. "That's depressing, that I can't even place an order without everyone in the palace knowing." She began to cut the butter into tiny chunks with more force than necessary and mixed the tiny bits in the flour with a scowl of her face.

"Not everyone," the short chef disagreed. "But your father? Nothing escapes him."

"He's right," Adam agreed. He handed Teela the eggs. "We'll have to be much sneakier. But actually, I don't think just getting them together is going to work. They need some kind of shock to make them realize they care for each other."

Teela arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at her mouth as she mixed the batter. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Who, me?" Adam asked innocently. Teela looked at his angelic face and couldn't resist. She grabbed a handful of flour and held it up.

"Tell," she said threateningly.

"But if I tell, they might find out," Adam protested, holding his hands up defensively. He felt a poke and craned his neck around to find Chef Allen holding a wood spoon to his back.

"I want to help," the chef said earnestly.

"You can," Adam promised with a mysterious grin as Teela slowly lowered her hand.

* * *

_**Carina**_

Keldor took a seat surrounded by rolls and rolls of parchment.

"About time you showed up," said the slender, frail historian as she hobbled to the shelves where her writing supplies were stored in a jumble of brushes and tiny ceramic pots.

"You're very welcome," Keldor snapped. "I'm glad you realize that I'm a busy person as a soon-to-be-father and that each moment of my time is precious."

"Ah so you admit it, then?" asked the historian, limping back to the table with her ink and brushes.

"What?" Keldor asked, irritation still clear in his voice. He was eager to be free of this annoying woman and her infuriating interest in "preserving the story" of this longed-for champion of Carina.

"You know, for a prince and supposed freedom fighter, you don't seem all that bright at times," she observed, pushing an errant gray whips in her salt and pepper hair behind a sun-browned ear.

"Woman you infuriate me. Will you just speak plainly for a change?" Keldor demanded, his eyes narrowed and his jaw twitching.

"As you wish," the woman said grandly, miming a curtsey from her seat across from Keldor. "You just said that each moment of your life is precious," the recorder emphasized each word with a jab of her ink covered brush toward Keldor, flecking small drops of ink on his arm. He leaned back to avoid the deep brown spray. "As a historian I just happened to believe the same thing about everyone. All moments of our lives are precious and should be recorded, for memory fades when ink remains."

'_As I'm sure this will remain,'_ thought Keldor sullenly, wiping at the spots on his arm with the hem of his white tunic. Smearing, the stains only grew larger not lighter.

Keldor clenched his fist under the table and tried counting to ten.

Sensing that she should leave well enough alone while she could, the historian started with her questions. "The last time I was able to get you to come by you filled me in on your life until you felt your father betrayed you and you swore revenge on him and his new family. What happened next?"

Keldor forced himself to think of the trooper who defected from the Horde to save his life almost at the cost of her own. Telling this story could provide the key to the mystery of his survival of the purification ritual. _'Sarah, you owe me big time for putting up with this worrisome woman. I just hope we can figure out how to help you and the others.'_

"I drifted for a while stealing and building a reserve of cash. I was able to steal some greater books of magical learning and teach myself the level of ordinary studies taught at most academies. I finally saved enough money to pay the Friane the exorbitant amount of money for their training as a warrior. For the members of this order a victory in a physical fight was a spiritual victory." Keldor shook his head. "Nobody could fight like a Friane," he said softly as he remembered the days and weeks he would practice the flick of a wrist or a posture until he was deemed proficient in the eyes of his severe instructors. They could charge more for their training and demand anything as they trained people to walk "the path of the warrior."

"I paid more than some small kingdom's yearly earnings for my instruction." Keldor trailed off for a moment. In the most intense moments of fighting, he had felt alive and free for the first time in years. All pains, all misery, all emotion, fled as he gloried in the mastery over his body and that of his opponent. With a shake of his head Keldor recalled how he used to scoff at his "master's" joy in a battle won. Yet now he realized that he had that same joy. The irony brought an amused quirk to his lips.

"I take it you enjoyed your training then?" the historian observed, looking up from her parchment.

Keldor nodded, then cleared his throat. Rushing to continue before the nosy woman could ask any more questions, Keldor said, "I grew bolder in my theft of magical artifacts and books, as I continued my warrior's training. I was completely trained in the art of fighting by my twenty-third year, and had learned more magic than most of other sorcerers my age, no matter their level of formal training." The blue mage rested his chin on his hand, once again caught up in his past. Driven: that's what he had been. Study and training had become his whole life because in those few moments when he was alone, idle memories came back to him. Memories that he had not fully contained. Memories that threatened his mission of revenge.

Keldor muttered softly, "I wish I had listened to them."

"Who?" the historian asked, her brush poised over her parchment.

Keldor ignored her question, though he could feel his stomach twisting in protest. His muscles tensed, but he would remember his regret without recording it on paper. Sometimes facts were worth the pain of withholding them. Keldor plowed on with his story, "I heard rumors that there was a lost citadel of a once-great sorcerer that contained great objects of power and forbidden knowledge. Locals informed me that it was haunted. I decided that they were simpletons. Like an unwary fool, I did not deem superstitious tales of ghosts worthy of any consideration."

"I crept into the broken down walls of a once-great manor and began rummaging through the rubble. But something about the entire set up didn't feel right. I knew something was going on beyond what I could see. I used some of the more advanced magic I had learned and was shocked to see the ruins transform in front of me. The ruins were just a façade. The dead sorcerer appeared from behind huge stack of books. Charred and burning books sent smoke throughout the room, hiding the shards of broken glass and splintered wood in the battlefield that was once his study by the time he defeated me. Somehow, I managed to impress him enough that he decided I would make a better slave than a corpse. Though he used the term apprentice." Keldor sneered at the memory. "He bound me to an almost complete obedience. I did learn a great deal from the grievous geezer. I was able to add to my skills daily. Working together, we planned to conquer his enemy—a witch nearby. She was so powerful and such a great enemy of this sorcerer that he faked his death to get away from her. This sorcerer wanted her to lower her guard in the hopes that she would grow careless. A tool of great power, a dimensional porthole, and several books of hidden knowledge were in her possession." Keldor sighed as he remembered. The sorcerer's eyes could not hide the lust he had for these objects of power he wanted. How soon Keldor himself had become just as driven to collect such things.

"So he and I worked for a great while on a plan to defeat her. What my Master did not know is that I had found a loophole in his spell of obedience, and had already arranged to betray him to this witch. I used my skills and spells from my time among the Alma'Odela to keep him unaware of my betrayal.

"I seduced and was seduced by this witch. I never cared for her anymore than she did me but she was a means by which I could increase my power and I took it gladly. I also took all the pleasure she could give which was considerable.

Keldor shook his head to clear this from his mind. She had been his first. He had been flustered and awkward as he attempted to win her with his charms. She had laughed at him and informed him that magic would not be the only thing that she would be teaching him in the years to come.

"Using some of the same magics I had used with the sorcerer, I spied on her. I was content to stay with her for several years, always learning more than she could possibly imagine by my own means and finally discovering a talisman of great power that she had been seeking for over 15 years. A ram's head made of a mystic moonstone coated in the blood of sacrifice, it was long ago cast away because of its great power and evil into another dimension. She was determined to find it, for it was said to make one's magic grow a hundred fold. I was all the more determined that I would have the tool. I seduced her one evening with the full intention of trapping her on her bed. I did just that. I mocked her as I left and told her that I had grown tired of her, and after a short trip through her dimensional mirror to retrieve the Ram's Head Talisman, I would be taking my leave of her for good.

"She was enraged, but I left the bedroom laughing, certain she would never be able to free herself from my bonds. Apparently she never truly trusted me either. Somehow she had made a talisman to counter any of my magic that she kept near her bed. I was already through the dimensional mirror when she was free. I heard her curse at me and tell me I would be trapped in that dimension forever with the ram's head. She threw a bolt of her power at the mirror breaking it and, with it, my link to Eternia."

"I knew enough magic by then to conjure food and even though the strange moon's magic was weak the talisman was as powerful as it was reputed to be, so I ate well and bided my time, learning to master this new tool."

"I cast a spell to draw any drifting ships nearby to me, and waited. Several months later I encountered a Horde ship. I returned to the Horde with the ship and joined immediately. This force conquered worlds and I wanted to learn from them. I quickly worked my way up through the ranks of the Horde and soon found myself as an in an officer's school of sorts. I was studying under Hordak, brother to Horde Prime, to be an overlord of a Horde-controlled world, though I never had any intention of ruling for the Horde's sake at first. Then I was told that my aid in conquering Eternia would lead to my rule of the planet. It was an offer I could not refuse. I chose to accept it. I had enough experience in the past with betrayal that I was content that I would find a way to throw off the Horde if they became an inconvenience."

"It was during an assault on a world called Etheria that I was injured. Half of my face had been ripped away by magic as I defended Hordak. I was dying and there was no healing spell that could save me. Hordak came to me and offered me a chance to heal if I took the power from the Mystic Dark Gem from Enzen 12. Struggling for my next breath convinced me that I should take his offer, in spite of the warning that it would exact a price. The power healed me of sorts. It added to my dark magic and enabled me to live fleshless as its power completely removed my face. It was peeling away the flesh of my neck when I begged that it be taken away from me. From that moment forward I became Skeletor: Overlord of Evil. I cast a spell that wiped the memory of Keldor from all who had worked with me before, and Hordak supported this as he allowed me to rise from role of pupil to honored apprentice in his army of evil. Several worlds later we were finally going to Eternia."

"When I learned of the power of Grayskull during the assault on Eternia I was sure I would be able to enact my revenge and take Eternia for my own only when I had this power. I wanted to keep my kingdom, and my planet. I wanted to answer to no one, not even Horde Prime. I would not share it with the Horde. Besides, I knew that the Horde would never want me back after I led the Eternian Royal family to Hordak. When we kidnapped Adora."

Keldor's voice trailed off and his face took on a look of pure misery. "I helped kidnap my own niece and caused my brother to know the pain of losing a child and never once till a few months before my purification did I feel bad about it. I was a monster! Are you happy historian? I was a monster. I led campaign after campaign against my brother—MY OWN BROTHER. Countless good men—good soldiers lost their lives because of my evil. I ruined life after life. Innocents who got in the way were hurt and maimed. I stole necessary resources for peoples to live. I was a vile, ruthless fiend! So tell me historian," Keldor demanded, pounding his fist on the table with such force that he upset a bottle of ink. "Tell me why did I survive when people who did nothing more than have the misfortune to be _forced _to serve the Horde who want to be cleaned can't survive? I just don't understand."

Keldor turned away sharply and looked out the window of the historian's office to hide the tears of regret he could no longer contain. "Why do I survive? Why do I have even a moment's happiness after all of my evil?" he whispered. He asked more loudly, "How can you think a moment of that past is precious?"

The historian looked up at Keldor calmly. "It is precious because it shows the power of Truth—of Good—to defeat even the greatest evil. You prove that no one can go too far into evil if they are willing to come back. As to why you are allowed to live, Keldor? Whenever you ask that you must remember what the Waters of Truth decreed you will do. Where you once enslaved, you will free. Where you once killed, you will heal. Where you once hated you will love, and in so doing show any and all who see, on whatever plane of existence he or she may be, that Good is and will always be stronger than evil because even the evil in you life will be used as tools to bring about greater goods.

"That wasn't what the Waters said," snapped Keldor, hands gripping the window seal.

"So blast me. I'm paraphrasing. Point is what I'm saying is True and you would know it if you would allow yourself to understand it."

Keldor balked at that. "What do you mean if I would allow myself to understand it?"

"I mean you have to take yourself out of the picture Keldor. You are not the end all and be all of your life anymore. Do you own your life now?"

"No," he said. "I gave it to the Truth."

"You knew that it was a forever commitment when you did it too, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then think of it this way. You, the you who once was evil, laid your life down. You willingly gave yourself to a greater purpose, so why would you keep your heart from hearing the fact that Truth can make your life worthwhile in spite of your past? Because you want to punish yourself. If you belong to the Truth, you don't have the right to punish yourself, because you don't own yourself anymore."

Keldor stopped for a moment. She might have a point of sorts. The guilt did make him less effective as he tried to live his day to day life in service as a Truth Sworn. Yet somehow the pain of his purification didn't seem enough in his mind in spite of the reason in the historian's argument.

Seeing that he was going to be struggling with this no matter what she said, the scribe continued her questions. "Why did you Take the Waters, Keldor?"

"Because I couldn't be without the children. I knew that Lyn and Micah and Neara needed me. I knew that I could help the people of Carina. I had to survive for them and all of those people I could help."

"That's a powerful love," the historian muttered.

'_Powerful love,' Keldor_ thought, stroking his chin. Something danced around at the corner of his brain. Something having to do with power.

_He-Man._ Adam mentioned over and over the power of love being greater than any other power. Perhaps that was the answer. _'Was it those I had to live for—my love for them—that gave me the strength to survive the waters? Maybe if I check with the other histories I can find the pattern,' _Keldor thought, hope flaring.

Keldor turned quickly to the Historian. "I've told you a great deal of information today. More than I dratted desired. Now it's your turn. Assist me as we examine the histories of those who, after serving evil, survived the Waters."

* * *

**_Eternia_**

"Adam, Mekaneck, good to see you!" Chef Allen exclaimed. "I just finished baking some chocolate dragonberry cookies. Would you like some?" Chef Allen turned with an ivory platter piled high with steaming brown and ruby-spotted treats.

"Yes, please!" Adam said eagerly. He motioned for Meckaneck to take a seat. "We could smell them outside while we were training," he admitted.

Chef Allen grinned. "They're the prince's favorite cookie," he said to Mekaneck. "He used to come in here as a boy to try to swipe them before dinner."

Adam chuckled. "He gave them to me, too."

Mekaneck smiled. "They do smell good." He bit into the chewy chocolate cookie, the fruit pieces fairly exploding in his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed appreciatively.

Chef Allen smiled in satisfaction and turned to Adam. "Have you found anyone to fix Lana's walkway?" he asked, a sparkle lighting his small dark eyes.

Adam shook his head. "No. I keep thinking I'll be able to make time to do it myself, but Father's kept me incredibly busy lately." He took a swig of dragonberry tea that the chef had poured for them.

Mekaneck's face was mostly hidden by his large goggles, but Adam could see the twitch to his mouth that indicated he was confused. "Why don't you just hire someone?" he asked.

"I would prefer to send someone I know," Adam said. He reddened slightly. "The payment comes from me and Teela; I don't want someone I don't know swindling Lana out of an additional payment somehow."

Mekaneck swallowed his cookie. "I'll be happy to do it, and you don't need to pay me," he offered. "Philip went to visit some friends for the week; I'm at loose ends. I would appreciate something to occupy my free time."

"That would be great, Mek, but you have to let me pay you," Adam countered.

"No." Mekaneck shook his head firmly. "I like Lana. I don't know what kept her from Teela all those years, but I'm sure it wasn't her fault. She seems like a nice lady who could use a break." He cocked his head to one side. "Whatever happened between her and Duncan, anyway? I thought they'd get together after Orko's wedding."

Adam leaned forward, a slight smirk on his face. "I'm glad you asked that…."

* * *

**_Carina_**

Keldor and Lyn stood at the front of the chanting Truth Sworn surrounding the serene and sacred pool of his people. After much research, Keldor thought he had the key to helping these unlikely initiate survive their purification. A key that he owed in part to Lyn's ingenuity. It was after looking through all of the records of those who survived after the service to evil, that Keldor discovered that the key was the connection the people had to others. Their love was the link that kept them anchored to Carina when leaving this world and purification's pain was much easier.

Love. Love was the power that allowed one to survive the searing scrutiny and pain that sliced through flesh bone and spirit within the small pond containing the Waters of Truth. Keldor had discovered this link, but it was Lyn who suggested that mages among the Truth Sworn gather around the initiates before they enter the Waters and open a mental channel so that the initiates could feel the love the Truth Sworn had for them and the earnest desire they had that each initiate return to their number.

A group of Truth Sworn gathered around each man and woman, all former Horde soldiers, about to enter their purification. Lyn and Keldor joined the group surrounding Sarah Newson. As the chanting swelled, the mage in each group opened the mental link and allowed the love, support and acceptance of the order to flow into these. Many began to weep when they felt the intensity and care those who were once their enemies held for them.

Slowly the groups broke apart with Truth Sworn hugging these initiates one last time before they fell back into the group, leaving the initiates by the Waters.

The seven men and women stood before Antaris, and he began the ancient ritual of purification.

Keldor and Lyn gripped one another's hand tightly. This was the first time they were going to test Keldor's theory about helping former servants of evil survive the waters.

Keldor and Lyn held their breath as the former troops were raised to look at themselves above the waters. Like the wizard and his wife had, the initiates were weeping and moaning at their true state as shown them by the Waters.

Cacila asked the ritual question. When all had answered she removed her magic causing all of them to fall into the pool.

"I hope this works," Keldor whispered to Lyn. What he did not say is that he would feel overwhelmed with guilt if it did not. Yet somehow he and Lyn survive the waters. If love could give him strength to survive, surely anyone could survive with the power of love on their side.

The waters bubbles and churned with the brilliant light that came from a purification. Slowly, people began to rise out of the water coughing and crying, yet they came, all seven initiates, struggling their way toward the bank. Keldor and Lyn rushed toward them.

Soon all seven had pulled themselves from the Waters and the horrid H that once scarred all of their faces as a Horde soldier was gone. Replaced by beautiful and intricate lines of Truth Scores.

Keldor and Lyn gathered around Sarah. Sarah grabbed Keldor's hand. "It's going to be okay, you know?" she said weakly.

Keldor smiled hugely. "Yes," he said. "You're safe and…"

"No," she interrupted. "When you go home. It's going to be okay."

Keldor looked away uncomfortably.

"Look, at these marks," Lyn said, tapping Keldor's shoulder.

Keldor's grin returned and widened. On the back of Sarah's hand were marks that exactly matched—

"Jonas," called Lyn with a grin. "Come meet your wife, Sarah."

Jonas broke through the group around Sarah.

"Hi," he whispered, wonder etched on his features. "Again."

Sarah smiled weakly. "Hi."

"I've got her," Jonas said, lifting his new wife into his arms. Keldor helped Lyn get back to her feet.

"Do you need any help, Jonas?" called Keldor, wrapping his arm around his wife's swollen waist.

"I've got her," he called back quickly.

Keldor and Lyn chuckled. Usually several Truth Sworn would care for the newest initiates after they rose from the Waters. Purification was a traumatic process and many times having several members of the community to help the newest among their number was an advantage. Sometimes though, as in Jonas' case, the Truth Sworn had been waiting for his or her spouse for years. Jonas had been waiting and looking forward to his wife for over 12 years. Now that the Waters had delivered her to him, he would take care of her just fine and without help. He had waited too long for her to waste another minute away from her.


	12. Chapter 12: Games

**_Eternia_**

'_Adam,' _the Sorceress' voice called to him, bringing him out of a deep sleep. _'Grayskull is under attack!'_

'_By who?' _he questioned groggily as he rolled out of bed, being careful not to disturb Teela. A glance outside the window showed it wasn't even close to dawn. It was pitch black outside. _'Hutch?'_

'_No. Someone I've not met before.'_

Adam frowned and dressed quickly. He was relatively sure Serena had met most of the villains who were currently rampaging around Eternia. He raised his sword, then thought the better of it. '_It wouldn't look good for He-Man to be coming out of the bedroom at this hour of the night.'_ Instead, he woke Cringer quietly and the two of them slipped out, their footsteps echoing softly in the silent halls. Safely outside the palace walls, he called on the power and transformed.

"Care to give a lady a lift?" She-Ra asked him as Battle Cat's roar faded. Unsurprised, He-Man turned to her.

"Serena called you too, huh?" He still hadn't adjusted to the idea of his sister being there to defend Grayskull with him. He gave her a warm smile, appreciating the extra support.

"Yes. Who do you think it is?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

A familiar form stood there, illuminated by the magic pouring from his hands, his black and silver hair dancing in the breeze created by the clash between his power and Grayskull's.

"Give up Sorceress! You can't defeat me!" he cried out in a nasally voice.

"Why not, Marzo?" He-Man called as She-Ra dismounted from behind him. "We've never had a problem before."

"He-Man!" Count Marzo snarled, whirling around and temporarily breaking off his attack on the castle. The night grew dark again, an eerie wind caressing their faces. She-Ra glanced up, wishing Eternia's two moons weren't covered by clouds.

Serena sagged against the window frame. _'It's about time.'_

'_I'll try to get here faster next time,' _He-Man retorted back at her.

"I've got something for you to play with," Marzo said, a smile appearing on his thin, pointed face. "It should keep your cat busy."

A roar sounded off to their right. Rocks scrambled as something large moved towards them. He-Man drew his sword and dismounted from Battle Cat in one smooth motion. The tiger caught a scent on the wind and roared with all his might, leaping forward to defend She-Ra. His paws met a heavy body, and claws dug into his leg. He let out another roar, this one full of anger.

"Battle Cat!" He-Man called.

"He-Man, watch out!" She-Ra yelled.

He-Man turned just in time to deflect a flash of magic Marzo threw at him. The very force of it pushed him back a step, and his eyes narrowed in surprise. Marzo had always been powerful, but it seemed he was even stronger this time.

'_This isn't like him, either,'_ He-Man reflected as he and She-Ra continued blocking Marzo's attacks. '_He normally tries to control children through manipulation or drugs. He's never attacked Grayskull openly before. There's something amiss here.'_

"She-Ra, see if you can communicate with whatever Battle Cat's fighting," He-Man suggested. "I'll play with Marzo for a while."

She-Ra stepped back behind her brother and projected her thoughts and feelings in the general direction of Battle Cat. She could sense his frustration and confusion, along with pain, and she realized with a start that he was trying not to fight the other animal. She focused on it.

'_It seems like a female tiger,'_ she thought in surprise. '_My friend, stop this fighting. We are not your enemies.'_

She could sense the tiger's hesitation. _'But you threaten my master,'_ it replied.

'_He is an evil man who is trying to take power that does not belong to him,'_ She-Ra argued gently.

"I've had enough of this," Marzo sneered. He stopped firing his magic and disappeared into the darkness. He-Man waited, refusing to let his guard down. The sound of rocks clicking together behind him brought him whirling around automatically, even as his mind screamed at him that he was falling for the oldest trick in the book. Marzo had thrown a stone overhead, and as soon as He-Man turned around, he blasted the hero.

"Now your strength will be mine," Marzo said gleefully. His magic encased He-Man completely, and he could feel the tantalizing promise of power as it drained the hero.

"She-Ra," He-Man called out, straining to turn around and block Marzo with his sword. The magic held him almost immobile; he could feel his strength beginning to leave him already.

She-Ra turned away from the two tigers at the sound of his voice, and wasted no time when she saw his predicament. "Sword to lariat," she commanded, and within seconds she had tossed it, encircling Marzo in the magical loop.

He-Man staggered a step, then regained his balance and sauntered over to Marzo. "Looks like you lose, Marzo," he said, his white teeth flashing even in the fading darkness.

"Another day, then," Marzo snarled, his weasel-like eyes narrowed. Without warning he became a puff of smoke, the wisps disappearing quickly.

"He left behind his friend," She-Ra said, a thankful smile gracing her face as she turned her lariat back into the Sword of Protection.

"Friend?" He-Man asked, one eyebrow quirked. He followed She-Ra's gesture and his lips parted in awe.

"By the Ancients," he whispered. In the approaching dawn, he could just make her out. Crouching defensively to the side of an uncertain Battle Cat was what some considered a genetic mix-up: a variation of the Eternian tiger that was as rare as a kind word from Skeletor. It was black, with gold hairs peppered throughout its body, some in large patches. "I didn't think there were any of them that color anymore."

"Is it an Eternian tiger?" She-Ra asked, keeping her voice low.

"Yes," He-Man said. "They were once thought to bring good luck, and men hunted them for their coats, to make charms out of them." He shook his head. "No one's seen a black and gold one in at least fifteen years." He bent down and held out a hand, gently calling the tiger.

The tiger growled at him, baring her teeth, but Battle Cat gave a warning growl in return, and the tiger eased her lips back around her teeth, though she continued giving off a low, continuous growl.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you," He-Man soothed her. She seemed to believe him, and reached out her head to sniff his outstretched hand. She-Ra watched, surprised. Her brother didn't have her telepathic abilities to talk to animals, but he did have a natural way about him that seemed to calm some animals.

'_Then again,' _she smirked, _'from the stories he's told me, sometimes the animals are offended by him no matter what he does.'_

He-Man was rubbing the tiger's head, and she was actually starting to purr. She-Ra could pick up some odd feelings from Battle Cat. _'He likes her,_" she realized. "Maybe we should bring her to the palace," she suggested.

"I don't think so," He-Man said, his eyes narrowing. "This was completely unlike Marzo. There hast to be another reason for this attack, and she could be part of it."

'_Would you like to come to the palace to meet our friends, or go free?' _She-Ra asked the tigress.

'_Freedom,' _came the return thought.

"She decided for us," She-Ra said as the cat growled her thanks and ran away. "She wanted her freedom."

He-Man glanced at Battle Cat and saw his partner's downcast posture. "Don't worry Cat. I have a feeling we'll see her again."

* * *

"So is it working?" Hutch demanded, lifting his wine glass to examine the color of the beverage. He lounged carelessly in Skeletor's former throne. Beast Man held back a growl. Hutch was more pleasant to work for, but there was something about him the master of animals could figure out. Something that screamed that Hutch was not trustworthy. Not that Skeletor had been either, but he had never pretended to be.

"Yes, it worked perfectly," Tri-Clops said. "Every part of the battle was recorded by my new doomseeker. We'll be able to analyze their movements and reactions and use the information to create robots to train against. And-," he broke off, frowning as he stared at the screen. In the middle of the Evergreen Forest, He-Man had raised his sword. Tri-Clops heard him call, "Let the power return," and a flash of bright white light burst across the screen. Then there was nothing but static.

"What happened?" Beast Man asked.

"Something He-Man did just shorted out my doomseeker," Tri-Clops grumbled. "Fortunately, I already have several more just about finished."

Hutch suddenly sat up straight, his gaze growing distant. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He strode out, his black cape billowing behind him.

"He's weird," Tri-Clops muttered under his breath, picking up his tools.

Hutch made sure no one could see inside the windowless room before speaking. "Yes, my master?" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral.

Damien's red-scaled body appeared out of nowhere, fairly glowing with the power he was pulling from Snake Mountain. "The masters have been questioning where He-Man has been. This morning he showed up to save Grayskull from Marzo. Soon we must go after Prince Adam and launch another attack on the palace at the same time."

"And when He-Man doesn't show up to save the palace, everyone will want to know why," Hutch concluded. He laughed heartily. "You were right, Damien. Keeping his secret is much more effective than telling everyone who he is." He raised his glass. "To ingenuity."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Teela demanded as soon as Adam and Adora walked in to the dining room. The twins exchanged glances as she stood at her place at the table. The rest of the family gathered said nothing, but they seemed surprised at her outburst as well.

"There was trouble at Grayskull," Adam answered, wondering what had her ire up.

"So you just leave in the middle of the night without telling me?" she snapped at him, coming out from the table to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Teela, maybe we should continue this discussion in private," Adam suggested in a low voice with a glance at his parents, Hawk, and Duncan. She didn't protest as he took her elbow and guided her out of the room. Her boots snapped angrily on the floor as she pulled away from him in the hall and led the way to a private conference room.

"Want to tell me what this is all about?" Adam asked as he shut the door behind him.

"What this is all about?" Teela repeated incredulously. "My husband disappears in the middle of the night without waking me or even leaving me a note, and you want to know what my problem is? Do I really need to tell you?"

"You know I have duties to attend to at odd hours," Adam said impatiently. "I can't control when Marzo decides to attack Grayskull, and there wasn't time to lose."

That almost sidetracked her. "Marzo? He's never gone after Grayskull directly before," Teela muttered. "Did you catch him?"

Adam shook his head. "No, he got away."

Teela put her hands on her hips. "That still doesn't change the fact that you left without telling me." Tears suddenly filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as her lips trembled. "I was worried sick."

Her abrupt turn from anger to tears was so unlike her that Adam simply stood there staring at her for a few seconds, stunned. He stepped to her, gently cupping her face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, guilt needling him. "I didn't stop to think. I'll tell you next time, or leave you a note. Okay?"

"Okay," Teela said in a choked voice as her arms suddenly went around him and she clung to him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a mess. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She buried her face against his chest, and Adam held her, a protective desire pouring over him.

"You won't lose me," he murmured into her hair. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

_**

* * *

**_

Carina

Glitch adjusted the zipper on her low-cut black shift. Any lower and the top would slide down completely. "I may need to do that to keep him from blasting me into a thousand tiny bits when I show Devrian these data pads," she murmured to herself as she looked at the three metallic disks that could hold the difference between her painful death or dismemberment. Devrian had a habit of killing the messenger carrying bad news.

She adjusted the skirt so it rose and the hem rested dangerously high below her hips. She readjusted her silky red lipstick and walked with what she hoped would be enough enticement that Devrian would be reminded of why he did not wish to harm her. She was relatively sure that Devrian would not kill her. She was too valuable with her control over all things electronic.

Pretending an ease she did not feel, Glitch walked barefoot down the cold metallic hallways. She hated shoes. She was certain that everyone in this citadel that was Devrian's base of operations was sure she went without shoes as a way to play up her sex appeal. Glitch smirked at that thought.

As if she needed help in that area. She had a perfect figure. Just curvaceous enough that even in the modest clothing of a bookkeeper she looked like the type to be just waiting for a chance to be naughty. In her usual garb, she was enough to make most men drool outright. Her pale skin and brilliant blue eyes played against her deep hair, a strange deep brown that could almost be mistaken for black.

No her lack of shoes was her one thing that she did solely for her own comfort.

She didn't know how long she had been in the care of the Horde. Probably all of her life. She couldn't recall parents as most children have, but rather always remembered doctors and technicians and pain. It used to annoy them to no end that she refused to wear shoes, but they learned quickly that she would not comply with her trainers, doctors, or teachers, unless allowed this one tiny freedom.

Freedom was something she knew little of. Privilege she understood. Privilege was the ability to control others without having to give of yourself first. Privilege was something only the leadership of the Horde had and something she aspired to. But not yet, now she still had to purchase her right to live uninjured with some semblance of peace. Whether with her body, intellect, or technological implants that she had placed in her from age six months to 20 years of age, Glitch still had to rent her moments of happiness and luxury just like everyone else on her planet.

She only hoped the view she had to offer would be enough payment to avoid the pain of retribution.

"Maybe I should walk in naked," she muttered to herself as she came to the door into Devrian's office.

Devrian was sitting behind the smooth black desk pouring over several maps and looking at a data pad. He was making marks on the maps as his newest ally, Shadow Weaver, stood looking over his shoulder.

Glitch barely controlled a shudder as she approached. Something about that witch made her nervous, and her instincts were usually good.

"Leader Devrian," she said in her sexiest purr. "I have for you the data you requested. I will be available for _any _help you may require in this or any other situation you may devise." _'There,'_ she thought. _'Enough innuendo that a moron could see what I'm getting at, and if he needs to take some frustration out on me at least I've given him a more pleasant option than causing pain.'_

Devrian looked over the data quickly, his pale face growing a paper white.

"Do you mean to tell me that our overall weapons production in the last four months is down over 50 percent? It was my goal to increase weapon's output by at least that much in preparation for the summit in a few months!"

He stood quickly, sending his chair against the wall with a thud. "How?" he roared. "How has this happened without my being made aware of it before now?"

"It was due to several things happening over the course of the last few months," Glitch answered, with an ease she didn't feel. '_Should have walked in naked,'_ she mused, bracing herself for the worst. "As a result of the Truth Sworn raids on the north Pentack Mining facility we were not able to maintain the level of metal needed to meet our projected need for our blaster operations. That put us down by five percent. Not normally something you wish to be apprised of.

"A set of accidents occurred in the Sensetha region involving some leaking fuel tanks, and the needed supplies for making the powder that is used in our land mines was not brought to the factories in time. As you know the Witfire power is organic in nature and can spoil if not used in a timely fashion. It was never mentioned, because it threw production of the mines down by only seven percent. Again, you do not seek appraisal of such a small amount,"

Glitch pushed her hair back from her face, making sure her long neck was accentuated as she did so. She needed any distraction she could get as she continued. "There are over 85 similar reports. Strange accidents or raiding parties of Truth Sworn, always hitting some obscure and seemingly unimportant target, but for whatever reason the eventual fallout is that some weapons facility somewhere is at least four percent less effective. And all of this is within a four-month window. Then when you factor in the loss of the Handersall facility with the experimental weapons facility, the net loss was 50 percent, all spread out over almost your entire weapons manufacturing industry."

Devrian scanned quickly down the list, muttering to himself. "Loss of personnel, spoiled resources, data systems crashed, strange earthquakes causing cave-ins in some of my richer mining facilities, loss of a few key technical crew members due to defection with that cursed blue Truth Sworn." His voice began to clime in volume as he continued, his grip on his data pad becoming vice-like. "This has happened in less than four months' time. How can anyone come up with a plan this involved and effective without years of planning? Some of these facilities just opened. Some of these mines were only discovered less than two months ago!"

"Perhaps if you added the points of all of these accidents and strange occurrences to your map of the Truth Sworn attacks, you can find a pattern, and trap them at their next assault," Weaver rasped.

"Yes," Devrian began grabbing his chair and sitting back behind his desk.

Glitch breathed a sigh of relief. For all that Shadow Weaver gave her a creepy feeling, she was grateful that the witch had somehow distracted Devrian from his anger before he turned violent. "Weaver, you take this data pad and mark the points referenced here on this overlay map. Glitch, take this one, and do the same on this overlay." Glitch nodded and took the pad and pen offered to her, leaning forward to accentuate her low neckline. After all, she didn't know how he was going to react when he saw the results of her work.

* * *

Devrian looked on at the pinpoint of locations on his map enraged. Each and every accident, raid, and loss had occurred on a point that not only seemed planned but seemed to be done to mock him. The points, when all of the overlay maps were on top of each other outlined a face of a roaring lion and in the eye of that Lion was the lost experimental weapons facility.

"This is no accident. Someone seeks to mock me! Well they do so to their own peril. I will hunt this person down and all they love and all who even know them and wipe them off the face of this planet," Devrian roared.

"This symbol looks familiar," Weaver commented. "I'm not sure where I've seen it before. I will go and consult my book."

"Do that Weaver, and Glitch I want to you run that symbol through every computer and every database in this galaxy. If you can't find it there, go to the next. I will find this coward and make him beg for death before I take his last breath from him!"

Glitch bowed quickly and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Devrian sat at his communications station. Recent events must be taken into account as he planned his coup of the Horde. Price Zed was a weak and pathetic leader, but he was no fool. Moreover, his father was no fool. Prince Zed had enough information to keep even his staunchest opponent under his thumb. And though no one was sure whether or not the young fool would use the information, at this point no one was willing to test him.

Devrian was sure the fool thought he had some leash around his neck. Yes, he had allowed some "sensitive" information to slip out when Horde Prime's sad excuse from spies showed up in his organization. His suspicions were confirmed when those bits of information were returned to him along with the news that Prince Zed was taking over. All of his other allies had that sort of information sent to them as well. Devrian knew this from Glitch's electronic spying.

Prince Zed may be a fool, but Horde Prime had a geis placed on several of his most cunning advisors, generals, and administrators by some of the most powerful wizards in the Galaxy that bound them to his service while he was alive, and to his son after his death. Between the blackmail and the wall of loyal guardians Horde Prime had secured for his son, taking control of the Horde was not going to be an easy task. It would have to be done without any suspicion being raised. And given the nest of vipers that were his "allies," it must be done while always keeping in mind the plans and ulterior motives of those who fought with him.

Prince Zed's protective wall must be taken by surprise, and quickly. There must be no gathering until just before the strike began. And there could be no strike until his weapon's production was enough to outfit not only his soldiers but his allies' soldiers as well.

The allies must not think him weak, however. He must put them off in a way that would convince them that he had only their best interest and the interest of the Horde as his highest goal. If they sensed for one moment that he was losing control, the coalition could crumble, or worse, could rise with someone else in charge.

"Glitch," he said sharply.

"Yes, my liege," she replied in her usual sultry tone.

"Arrange a series of secure contact communications with my allies over the next several days. As usual, I wish them to be confused as ordinary communications feedback based on several ordinary communications. I will be expecting a schedule detailing the times and channels that have been secured for each message within the hour."

"Yes, Leader," she said with much less enthusiasm.

"I will outline the different accidents and raids as orchestrated by me, to allow my weapons production to fall because I've heard intel that Prince Zed's advisory board is looking into weapon stockpiles on all Horde worlds. It won't be too hard for Glitch to create some electronic record of such communications going out to that effect. Then I will be seen as a true leader by encouraging them to slow the weapons stockpiling on their worlds. Yes," he said sounding very pleased with himself. "That is exactly what I will do."

* * *

**_Eternia_**

Adam wandered into his mother's study. Marlena closed the book on her lap with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"What are you reading, Mother?" Adam asked curiously.

"The Bible," Marlena admitted. "It's the book of God's word on Earth. I had a copy in my ship. I never went anywhere without it before I came to Eternia."

"What's in it?" Adam asked, settling into a red-and-green patterned chair opposite of her.

"Stories, miracles, history, war, romance, laws…" Marlena sighed. "It's an amazing book, Adam. I can read the same part seven times and see different things each time."

"What were you reading today?"

Marlena smiled oddly. "About a king named Josiah. He became king when he was only eight years old, and was one of the few kings to please God."

"Few?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marlena sighed. "Many kings abandoned God for one reason or another and worshipped idols or false gods."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand your people, Mother."

Marlena's smile grew sad. "I'm not sure I ever did either, Adam. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm here."

"What does it say about Josiah?" Adam asked. Marlena hesitated, remembering Zodac's warning not to share too much of Earth's "story" with Adam.

"I guess it's okay to share this one," she said, opening her Bible again. She read Josiah's many accomplishments aloud, ending with her favorite verse. "Before him there had been no king who turned to the Lord as he did, with his whole heart, his whole soul, and his whole strength, in accord with the entire law of Moses; nor could any after him compare with him."

"Law of Moses?" Adam repeated in a questioning tone.

Marlena shook her head firmly. "I think that's enough, Adam. It's one thing to tell you about a king of God's people; quite another to tell you the many laws God had set down. Eternia has its own story, so I think we need to discover that story on our own."


	13. Chapter 13: Two Cats and a Baby

_A/N: I want to take just a moment to explain why I felt it was "okay" to bring somewhat of a Christian slant to these stories. __These stories are based on the 1980's MOTU (with the exception of a few details borrowed from the 200x version, as mentioned elsewhere). In that version, the creators decided to do a Christmas special, and Marlena clearly celebrated Christmas in her "past life" on Earth. I took that to mean she was Christian. The show also implied heavily that the Earth children shared the story of Christ's birth with Orko before going on to talk about Santa. So I was not trying to impress on the series anything that I didn't see in it already. And remember...there's a purpose to every scene we write. :-)_

_I don't own the MOTU characters, nor does Little Llama Girl. However, Hutch, Damien, and Callie are mine, and Devrian and Ranatal are Little Llama Girl's. We might let you play with them if you ask nicely. ;-)_

_Now onto this extremely long chapter…grab a drink, settle in, and enjoy!_

* * *

**_Eternia_**

"I took Teela out to dinner last night," Adam commented casually to his father-in-law. The two of them were lazing about fishing, Cringer snoring as Adam leaned back against him. It was something they seemed to have less and less time for since the prince had gotten married and taken on more royal duties. "We went to Oceanview." Duncan grunted his acknowledgement, and Adam watched him carefully from underneath his favorite beat-up fishing hat as he voiced his next statement. "We saw Lana there with Mekaneck."

"Mekaneck?" Duncan repeated, sitting up. He promptly tried to cover himself by leaning nonchalantly back against the tree, as if he had simply been adjusting his position. Adam bit back a smirk.

"Yes. They seemed to be having a good time." Duncan's face reddened slightly, and Adam raised an eyebrow to his mentor as the older man leaned forward to re-cast his line. "Is that a problem, Duncan?"

"No of course not," Duncan grumbled. "It's just that with that binding ceremony and all, I thought that…" His voice trailed off. He didn't actually know what he'd thought. Just that things would remain status quo, he supposed. "I thought we were stuck either with each other or no one," he finished.

"Well, you made it pretty clear you didn't want that kind of relationship," Adam pointed out, shoving his beige hat over his eyes as he relaxed against Cringer again. "I guess she decided you were serious."

"Good," Duncan muttered gruffly, his black eyes glittering. "If I'd wanted a wife, I would have gotten one long ago."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments as the soft bubble of the river lulled Adam into an even deeper state of rest. Adam's lips curled up ever so slightly as Duncan started fidgeting with his gloves, belying his inner tension that was mounting in spite of the relaxing surroundings.

"So…there's someone else you've had in mind?" Adam asked lazily, closing his eyes. He knew Duncan's face was flushing again, though.

"No!" Duncan objected immediately. He pulled in his line. "It's just that I have a duty to fulfill, and being married would get in the way." He released the line too late, and the lure plopped into the water only a few feet out.

"Oh, really? Did being a father get in the way?" Adam asked, reeling in his own line, still not looking at Man-at-Arms.

That brought Duncan up short. "Of course not," he said gruffly. "It's been the greatest joy of my life."

"And you did it well," Adam pointed out with a smile. "So what's the real problem?"

"There is no problem," Duncan snapped as he again reeled in his line ferociously and re-cast it. He put too much force into it and the lure went high. "I just don't want to get married."

"Oh," Adam replied easily, idly casting his own line again. "Well, if that's it, then I guess there's no problem with Teelana dating Mekaneck, is there?"

"Of course not," Duncan agreed roughly, standing up. Adam smiled to himself as Duncan started cursing and went to untangle his line, which was now snarled around a low-hanging tree branch.

'_Sure Duncan,' _Adam thought with a silent snicker. _'No problem at all.'_

* * *

"Mother, what were you doing out with Mekaneck last night?" Teela demanded as soon as she was settled on her mother's overstuffed couch. She felt as if she were at a distinct disadvantage, though, given the fact that she was supposed to be upset. She hauled herself out of the couch and glared at Lana.

"He's become a good friend, Teela," Lana answered, avoiding her daughter's gaze. "I just took him to dinner as a thank-you." _'Adam, why on Eternia did you tell me about that restaurant, then show up there with Teela the same night?'_ she wondered, her brow furrowed.

"That looked like a lot more than friendship to me," Teela replied, crossing her arms belligerently. Teelana looked up to meet Teela's gaze, and the princess looked away. _'I hope I can keep this up,' _she thought, biting the inside of her cheek to help herself keep from grinning.

Lana smiled sadly. "Listen, my daughter. I know you were hoping that your father and I would get together, but it's simply not meant to be. Man-at-Arms has no interest in a wife. I have always known that about him. His duty came first, as mine did, and as yours did before you were married. In fact, I've always been surprised that he agreed to raise you for me."

Teela found she couldn't pretend to be angry anymore, so she focused on another topic—one far more interesting to her anyway. "You once said if my biological father had lived, I might have been able to stay with you at Grayskull. What was he like?" she asked wistfully. She sank back down into the couch, wiggling a little to mold the cushion to her body. _'This is incredibly comfortable,' _she thought, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy.

Although she was surprised by the change in topic, Lana didn't hesitate to answer. "John was very brave, very handsome, and very rash," she said, a smile in her voice. "Very much like you, my dear. He laughed easily, and loved with his whole heart."

"How did you two meet?"

"I grew up with him, so I knew him before I was the Sorceress, though we had never been more than friends. When I did not return to my village, John came looking for me. He recognized my voice when he came to Grayskull, and refused to leave until I let him in." Lana smiled, nostalgia filling her. "Once I did, he convinced me he loved me and did not want to leave me, ever. We were married within a week."

"How did he die?" Teela asked more softly. Her fingers played with the folds of her soft green dress.

Lana's face went blank. "He died during the battles with the Horde, early on. Skeletor killed him."

"Skeletor?" Teela asked, shocked. "But you never said anything, never indicated…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to accept the fact that her lifelong enemy had taken more from her than she had ever known.

"Indicated what?" Lana asked, her voice gentle as always. "That I wanted revenge? Oh, I did, Teela, but there were many years between when your father died and when I saw Skeletor again. By then, I had come to terms with it, at least enough to know that revenge would do me no good. It would never bring your father back." A single tear slid down her face as she spoke. "Skeletor had no idea it was my husband he had killed. To him John was just one more soldier. I decided not to tell him. It would only have given him more ammunition against me." There were still days when her anger at Skeletor surfaced, but they were few and far between. Now, Lana simply hoped she would never see the villain ever again.

"I had no idea," Teela murmured, tears sliding down her face as well. She brushed them away impatiently.

"That's a lovely dress, my dear," Lana said in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Teela automatically smoothed out the green silk fabric she had been toying with. "It brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," Teela said a bit bashfully. She still wasn't used to wearing these more modest, dressy clothes. This dress reached her knees and hugged her body in loose folds that were unbelievably more comfortable than her armor ever had been. "Marlena chose the material, but I picked out the design."

"Marlena has been very good to you over the years," Lana said understandingly. There was no jealousy in her face, to Teela's relief. "I was always thankful you had such a strong woman to look up to."

"And now I have two," Teela agreed. They shared warm smiles, and Teela found her eyes welling up again. '_I guess I'm just so happy I can't help it,'_ she told herself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Carina**_

"Leader Devrian, what an honor to meet you face to face," stammered the scientist that met him at the facility doors. The Horde science officer did not look honored at all, however. His face was suddenly bone white and he trembled as though he were about to faint dead on the spot.

Devrian held up a hand to stop the flow of pleasantries. "I have little time. I came to see the results of your experiments to date with my new infiltration troops."

"Yes, great leader," the wiry middle-aged man said, adjusting his white bodysuit. "If you'll just follow me this way."

The scientist pulled his red Horde lab coat around his bodysuit as though it were a shield as he punched, with shaking fingers, his code into the maximum security area of the lab. He stood back and motioned Devrian and Shadow Weaver to go in front of him as the doors whooshed open. They walked into a white hallway with silver light fixtures that let off a light blue light, almost like the color of the sky at noon.

Walking over the stone floors, Devrian looked toward the banks of glass chambers with eager anticipation. Here, he hoped, were his forces that would finally enter and defeat that cursed jungle and attack those cursed Truth Sworn on their own territory.

"As I told you when you first arrived, noble one, we have not yet perfected the process. However, we have one very promising specimen."

"Take me through each experiment and explain what you have learned from each one," demanded Devrian in a level voice, hiding his anticipation.

As they passed the first glass they saw a pathetic creature that had shriveled arms and scaly claw-like legs. Brown and green scales covered its obviously humanoid face. Drool was flowing out of its slitted, dim eyes.

"This was our first attempt," explained the scientist, his color returning to his face as he displayed his projects. "We attempted to join a trooper to the genetic material of a ripper. It did not work, as you see. The ripper's genetic material is so strong that it takes over in a process such as what we used and the combinations do not work well. All higher brain function has ceased."

"Kill it," ordered Devrian as he walked over to the next cage.

The scientist pressed a button and an eerie green gas poured into the chamber. Within seconds the creature was dead.

In the cage next to it were strange creatures that were obviously once humanoid, but now were thin, distorted, and fur-covered. They were chittering at one another and each was pulling at the tail of the one if front of it. Some were climbing around on bars at the top of the cages.

"We thought that the Akeslen genetic material might help us create a soldier that could climb atop the canopy over the dangerous zone, but as you can see, the playful nature of the Akeslen had affected the mental functioning of these soldiers, and they will be more likely to play than work if released into the jungle. We hope that by cross-breeding them with some of our more forceful creations, we will find a balance."

Devrian nodded, trying to hide his disgust at the laughing, fur-covered fools and walked down the hall to the next group of experiments. "Here we have a good crop of soldiers," the scientist said, pointing to a motley crew all chained within the cages. "We call them Animen. They are the first of the group where we sought to isolate different characteristics of the more fierce animals in the jungle and combine them. Unfortunately, they are so driven by instinct that they have lost much of their higher brain functioning. I am working on a gene therapy to help restore their neural function, but the test will not be conducted until later this week."

The scientist took a few more steps and stopped in front of the final cell, his hands tugging at his coat in unspoken pride, even as he glanced nervously at Devrian. "This last cage holds our most promising specimen. We have started with just the female you see, but as we are getting close we decided to study her further before we adjust the formula."

A female form crouched in the shadows. A long golden brown ponytail was clasped behind her with four evenly spaced metal circles. She wore the remnants of a Horde lab coat that she belted around her narrow waist. Ivory fur covered her entire body. The fur surrounding her eyes was a slightly darker mocha than the ivory everywhere else on her body and made her vivid green eyes stand out that much more. Seeing Devrian, she lunged at the glass barrier with all of her might roaring. Her mouth wide open showed a sharp predator's teeth, and her face, covered with short ivory fur, showed brown streaks down each cheek from her tears.

"You monster," she screamed. "I was ever your loyal servant. I was obedient even after you slaughtered my family, and this is how you repay my loyalty?"

Devrian looked at the woman, amused. "A monster?" Devrian began to chuckle. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Of course you were loyal. If you hadn't learned loyalty at my academies you would have been dead. As it is, you are quite what I wanted," Devrian turned looking at his scientist. "She seems very intelligent. Have you tested her survival skills?"

"Yes, she's been put through a battery of tests," the man replied, nodding.

"Torture," the creature snarled as she slammed her hands onto the glass once again.

The scientist jumped at the sound. Devrian placed his hand on his shoulder, to refocus him. "Ah, ahem," the scientist began again shakily, "we have also pitted her new skills and abilities against the creatures that we do have here from the Sunken Jungle. One of the most interesting side effects seems to be that she has a calming effect on the creatures in the next cage. Almost as if she can control them."

"Really?" asked Devrian stroking his chin. "Weaver? Do you think you can come up with a spell of control that will be able to bind her to my will?"

"Perhaps," Weaver offered, silently recalling her failure to control Adora, "but her will is strong. I may need to search to find a strong enough spell."

"Excellent, when we get back to my citadel, I expect you to begin this work."

"I won't serve you!" the creature snarled. "And I can't control those next to me. I just understand them, and they understand me."

"I have harvested some of her eggs and will crossbreed them with some of the others over there and try to find a more obedient, yet intelligent version of your Animen."

"Excellent. And I will return when I have the spell I need to control this… What do you call her?" Devrian asked.

"Her name was Lieutenant Ranatal before her transformation. I took much of her genetic material from the Akeslen for agility and intelligence and from the great cats for ferocity and speed. I call her Catlen now."

"My name is Ranatal," she snapped as she turned back to face the wall, her tail swishing behind her.

"I would think," Weaver rasped, "that you would prefer a name like Catlen rather than a name that reminds you of someone you can never be again."

Ranatal threw herself at the glass cage wall with what should have been enough force to break it. Cracking could be heard, but it was not the glass that cracked. She shrieked in pain and retreated back into the shadows in the corner of her prison, cradling her broken hands.

Ranatal curled up in a ball turning her face away from the monsters that calmly planned her future—a future she had no desire to live. She wondered again why she hadn't just ended it all. Her claws were sharp enough to cause enough bleeding in the right places.

"I expect to be kept updated as to her progress. She is a rather pretty thing. Traces of the feline in her face yet very like the Akeslen in her agile movements," Devrian said thoughtfully.

"Yes," agreed the scientist, relieved that his ruler approved of his experiments. "She also has the power of the great cats such as the killer instinct, while retaining the reasoning skills so necessary for the completion of the tasks that you desire. We believe the Akeslen genetic material aided in the maintenance of her higher brain functions."

'_Why do I live? I don't want to serve him. I don't want to live as his slave, but I want to live. In spite of everything I want to live. It was the need to see another sunrise that kept me going as they brainwashed me into becoming a cold-blooded soldier. I hate them and what they've done to me, but I want to see another sunrise. I want to be free. I want to kill Devrian with my bare hands. These broken clawed hands that he created.' _Ranatal broke down into as silent sobs as her captors continued to discuss their plans for her future. _'At least,' _Ranatal thought, '_I was able to break my training since this nightmare began." _Ranatal growled low in her throat_. 'He released a need for freedom that helped me break his "training." Enough that I will never serve him again.' _

"We have adjusted the biological rhythms that would cause a spike in her fertility. She will go into several very fertile seasons a year instead of the usual year for the cats and the twice a year for the Akeslen. I wanted to keep her as fertile as a human woman with a regular monthly cycle, but I'm afraid that ability was lost as all of the other changes were taking effect."

"What exactly is this fertile season?" asked Weaver.

"It is just like when these animals go into heat. Her body will produce a great number of eggs that can be harvested and we will try her with several different genetic pairings among the animen seed to see which combinations will be most effective," the scientist explained.

Devrian looked on his new creature. "Keep the other creatures away from her during her fertile times," he ordered calmly, his eyes glittering with anticipation. "I do not wish any of my troops to hurt my pretty little weapon."

"Yes sir," the scientist said.

"Now the bioagents you were developing?"

"Yes my liege, I will take you to them now."

Weaver, Devrian and the scientist walked away to enter an adjoining room as Ranatal continued to cry.

* * *

_**Eternia**_

"Man-at-Arms, the palace is under attack," Saul's urgent voice sounded over the communicator, startling both men to upright positions.

An instant later a great boom sounded from the communicator. "We'll be right there," Duncan responded, tossing aside his fishing pole and coming to his feet. "Looks like the fishing's done for today, Adam."

"It was almost time to go anyway," the prince said by way of agreement, standing as well and glancing around automatically. "By the power of Grayskull!"

No sooner had He-Man and Duncan mounted up on Battle Cat than they heard an annoyingly familiar voice off to their side.

"He-Man! Where did that cowardly prince go?" Marzo demanded.

"Somewhere you'll never find him, you fiend," He-Man responded, drawing his sword. Battle Cat let out a roar loud enough to shake the trees around them. "I hate to run out on you Marzo, but I'm afraid we have another engagement."

"I don't think so," the wizard replied with a wicked smile, motioning with his hands. A mist rose up around them. Knowing the dangers of Marzo's magic, He-Man took a deep breath and blew it away as quickly as he could. An odd scent remained in the air even after the yellow smoke was gone.

"He-Man," Battle Cat rumbled. "I don't feel so good." The tiger's legs began to tremble with the effort of staying upright, and He-Man quickly dismounted. He caught Duncan as the older man tumbled sideways off of the tiger, his body limp.

"Duncan?" He-Man said, shaking his mentor slightly. The woods were eerily silent. He-Man hurriedly felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find one just as his partner collapsed. "Battle Cat!" It was no use, he realized. They were both sound asleep. Marzo snickered.

"What have you done to them, Marzo?" He-Man demanded. He blinked his eyes, which felt incredibly heavy. He must have inhaled some of that mist after all.

"I'm afraid the sleep gas overcame them," Marzo said, feigning sadness. He stroked his beard as he studied He-Man. "I'm surprised you're still awake. So now it's just you, me, and my friend." The black Eternian tiger crept out of the woods, her patches and sprinkling of golden hair catching the sunlight. Her fur was raised and her teeth were bared as she growled at He-Man, who raised his sword defensively.

"I hate it when I'm right," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Who's attacking?" Randor called to Saul.

"We're not sure, sire," the new Captain of the Guard responded, his voice hard. "They're letting the robots do all their work, so we haven't gotten a clear look at anything living yet."

Randor's eyes narrowed. They were Skeletor's robots. _'Has that fiend returned?'_ he wondered, his jaw twitching in anger. _'Adam should have locked him up when he had the chance. And Duncan never should have let him go to begin with.' _He ignored the fact that he, Marlena, and Adam probably would never have escaped from Hordak without Skeletor's help. It was too little, too late.

The battle had been raging for nearly an hour now. She-Ra announced her presence with an explosion as she slammed one droid into a row of others, effectively taking out six of them. Mekaneck raised his head and directed everyone's movements as Fisto, Ram-Man, and Stratos continued to pummel the robots.

"I'm glad She-Ra's here," Ram-Man commented as he head-butted several robots at once.

Stratos frowned. "So am I, but where's He-Man?"

* * *

The tiger growled at He-Man and crept towards him, her body low to the ground as she prepared to thrust herself at him.

"Hey, now, you don't want to hurt me, do you girl?" he asked softly, his eyes darting between her and Marzo. He backed towards the riverbank. She hesitated, recognizing his voice. Her gaze went to the still-sleeping Battle Cat and the tone of her growl softened, becoming more questioning.

"Forget it, He-Man, I've raised her from a kitten. She's completely loyal," Marzo sneered. He cracked his knuckles as he considered what spell would be most effective against the hero.

"I've heard that before," He-Man retorted, thinking of Adora. His eyes narrowed and he pointed his sword at the tiger instinctively. The sword's magic reacted to his unspoken desire and enveloped her completely.

Seeing his chance, Marzo directed a stun ray at He-Man. Eternia's champion ducked under the first blast, but the second caught him with a glancing blow, knocking him to the ground and stunning him momentarily. His sword landed next to him. The dark tiger stood still, as if she had been turned to stone.

"Ha-ha, I've done it!" Marzo crowed triumphantly.

He-Man shook off the tingling sensation in his body and forced himself to his feet, picking up his sword at the same time. "Done what, Marzo?" he asked innocently.

"What? How? Oh, never mind," Marzo growled. "I'm going to rid myself of you once and for all!" The count raised his white-gloved hands menacingly. He-Man tossed his sword from his numb right arm over to his left hand as he prepared to deflect the oncoming attack, but rather than aiming at He-Man, Marzo let off a burst of power behind the hero, hitting one of the huge trees of the Evergreen Forest. The tree began falling with a groan—right towards the still forms of Battle Cat and Duncan. Sheathing his sword quickly, He-Man ran to his friends and caught the tree in the nick of time. The weight of it nearly drove him to his knees, and he grunted as he struggled to lift it above his head, his right arm nearly giving way.

The tigress crouched to one side, shaking her head as if she were trying to clear it. She side-stepped away from He-Man, staring at the tree with fright in her orange eyes.

"Very good, He-Man," Marzo said, clapping his gloved hands together. "But now you're in a terribly precarious position, I'm afraid. No hands with which to defend yourself."

"So who needs hands?" He-Man asked flippantly. His right arm wasn't going to last much longer, so without further delay, he tossed the huge tree right at Marzo, regretting it almost immediately. _'I need to be more careful,' _he scolded himself as he strode over to the downed tree. Grasping the rough bark he lifted it and looked around carefully, but Marzo was nowhere in sight. With a sigh He-Man let the tree fall back to the ground.

He-Man went back to his comrades and shook them gently. "Come on, you sleepyheads," he urged. "Beauty sleep isn't something that will do the two of you any good anyway."

"Thanks a lot," Duncan mumbled. He rolled onto his side and pushed himself up, his armor clanking slightly as he did so. "What happened?"

"Count Marzo again," He-Man said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know what his game is, but I'm getting tired of it already."

Duncan's mouth dropped open slightly as his gaze fixed on something behind He-Man. "Where did she come from?" he asked breathily.

He-Man turned to see the black-and-gold Eternian tiger nuzzling Battle Cat awake. "Looks like she's Battle Cat's new best friend," he replied wryly. "She was Marzo's pet. I used the sword on her to see if it would break whatever spell he had on her. It looks like it might have worked."

Battle Cat roused slowly, his limbs and eyes feeling weighted down. He forced his eyelids to lift and found himself staring at _her._ She was the most beautiful feline face he had ever seen, even including Pretty Kitty. She had a regal yet feminine face, delicately carved. Her orange eyes fairly glowed as she stared at him. The light sprinkling of golden hairs and patches throughout her body looked like sunlight piercing the shadows in the woods. The great cat wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming, and if he was, he was certain he didn't want to wake up.

'_Are you okay?'_ she asked in a sexy growl.

'_Yes,' _he growled back. _'What were you doing with Marzo again? I thought you wanted your freedom.'_

'_I had to return to him. He had a spell on me.' _She turned to He-Man with an adoring look in her eyes. _'Your friend broke it. He saved me.'_

'_He's good at rescuing damsels in distress,'_ Battle Cat said with a snicker.

'_What?'_

'_Never mind.' _The green tiger turned his attention to He-Man, who stood there with is arms crossed, patiently waiting. "She's thankful to you for breaking Marzo's spell, He-Man."

He-Man's face softened into a grin as the tigress slowly approached him, her head lowered and her ears down as a sign of submission, purring her loudest. "The pleasure was all mine, beautiful." He bent down to rub behind her ear, then looked up at Battle Cat. "What's her name, Cat?"

'_I can understand him,' _she said before Battle Cat could ask her_. 'It's Callie.'_

"Well Callie," He-Man said after Battle Cat relayed the information. "We have some other friends to help at the Eternian Palace. I'm sure if you want, you could stay there. Prince Adam's tiger Cringer would love the company."

Callie made an odd choking noise. _'Tell him I know who you both are,'_ the tigress said to Battle Cat. _'Most animals on Eternia do. How can we not when you run into the forest to transform away from human eyes? We simply do not tell anyone. It is a promise made between Grayskull and our kind centuries ago. We keep the secret of He-Man and She-Ra, and they honor our lives. This was never explained to him?"_

Battle Cat translated her information and her question.

"No, it wasn't," He-Man replied, looking slightly apologetic and bemused by the idea. He and Duncan exchanged looks. "But I am sworn to uphold the belief that all life is precious," He-Man added.

'_That is the pledge made.'_

He-Man nodded his understanding as Battle Cat relayed the message. "Let's move. The palace may be in serious trouble by now. I suspect Marzo was here to delay us."

Duncan grunted. "I think you're right."

* * *

Teela cursed at herself as she examined the deep wound on her leg. _'Clumsy. I let myself get out of shape.' _But she had been so very tired lately. She hadn't wanted to worry Adam, but she frequently napped at odd times. _'I really should visit the healer,' _she reminded herself for the fourth time that week. She glanced up at the sound of approaching boots clicking on the stone.

"Here, let me," She-Ra offered, laying a hand on her friend's knee. She drew the magic's power together, then sent its healing strength into Teela. She frowned slightly. There was something odd, almost as if there was another presence nearby. Slowly, as the wound healed, she realized what she was sensing. Her face lit up with excitement and a smile as she met Teela's confused gaze. Realizing her friend had no idea what was going on, She-Ra glanced around and carefully kept her voice to an excited whisper. "Teela! You're pregnant!"

Teela's eyebrows both rose almost to her hairline in her shock. "Pregnant!" she exclaimed softly, one hand automatically going to her lower abdomen. She mentally counted days and realized she couldn't be more than seven weeks along. She had been so busy with the work on the new security systems, spending time with her mother, and learning as much as she could about being royalty from Marlena, she hadn't even noticed the slipping of time. "No wonder I've been such a mess lately."

She-Ra chuckled as she gave her sister-in-law a hand up. "Don't let Adam find out you were out here fighting while you were pregnant. He'd lock you up for the next eight months."

Teela's eyes grew wide with alarm. "I didn't hurt the baby, did I?" she whispered.

"No," She-Ra rushed to assure her. "As far as I can tell, your baby's fine. But why don't you go get some rest? I'm sure you'll want to tell Adam as soon as he gets back."

"I wonder where he is, anyway," Teela murmured, worry clouding her face. "You'd think he and Father would have returned as soon as Saul called them."

"I'm sure they're fine," She-Ra said, somewhat amused at Teela's mood swings now that she knew the cause of them. "We can call them on the-" Just then the two women heard Battle Cat's roar. The tiger raced in, He-Man and Duncan on his back, with the black-and-gold feline just behind them.

"What happened?" He-Man demanded, leaping off of Battle Cat and barely restraining himself from going to Teela. "Is everyone all right?" Fisto, Mekaneck, and Saul were also gathered there. He-Man looked at everyone except Teela as he tried to hide his concern for her.

"Skeletor's robots attacked the palace, and everyone's fine," She-Ra assured her brother, beginning to feel like a counselor.

"Where have you been?" Teela demanded ferociously, marching up to him and putting her hands on her hips. "Saul called you two in over an hour ago."

"We were held up by Count Marzo," He-Man said, his eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze to her. He crossed his arms stubbornly, but couldn't think of anything else to say. He had no idea why Teela seemed so riled all of a sudden. Duncan raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

'_Who is this?' _Callie asked Battle Cat, her fur rising as she took offense at Teela's attitude towards her savior.

'_This is Adam's mate,'_ Battle Cat growled back. Callie flattened her ears back, sniffing hard the scent of this emotional woman. Recognizing the hormonal mixture, her fur fell back into place and she sat down patiently. Battle Cat refrained from licking her face as he wanted to, but he glanced at He-Man, wondering how long it would be before they changed back. He wanted to know if Callie would like Cringer as much as she seemed to like Battle Cat.

"Well everything's fine now, so you can go," Adam's wife snapped at He-Man. Fisto and Mekaneck exchanged glances as Saul scowled darkly, none of them understanding the tension between the two. Teela turned on her heel and stopped short as she spotted the black tiger sitting next to Battle Cat. "Oh," she said softly, kneeling down. "Hello, beautiful." The cat raised her ears and rose cautiously, allowing Teela to stroke her head. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Callie," He-Man answered warily, not stepping any closer to Teela. "I thought she and Cringer might get along."

"That's a good idea," Teela said, her voice sounding suspiciously thick. "He's been such a good friend to Adam for so long, but I've been worried about him." Battle Cat growled in annoyance.

"Well, good, I'm glad you approve," He-Man said uncomfortably. "Since everything's okay, Battle Cat and I will get going." He hugged She-Ra and whispered in her ear. "Is she all right?"

"You'd better talk to her about it," She-Ra whispered back. He-Man's stomach twisted as he nodded. _'What could it be?' _he wondered. He bid Duncan and the other masters good-bye and mounted up on Battle Cat. Within moments, the two had disappeared outside the palace walls.

Teela sighed, realizing she was acting like a lunatic. _'Or at least a hormonal nutcase,'_ she amended. _'Poor Adam. I owe him an explanation.' _She smiled to herself. _'At least I know he'll like the reason.'_

* * *

"What a mess," the tavern owner, Benson, groaned as he cleaned up the debris outside his establishment in the palace marketplace. "Blast!" he cursed as he tripped over the fabric from his awning that now lay in rags in front of his door.

"It's a good thing the Guard reacted so quickly," a nondescript man said from a few feet away. He was cleaning burn marks from the robot's lasers off of the side of the stone building.

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for doing that," the tavern owner replied, wiping his forehead with a green handkerchief. "Those burn marks are difficult to get off." There was a slight pause as he hefted a large stone back into place on the retaining wall.

"Too bad He-Man didn't get here earlier," the other man replied, his dark brown hair somehow seeming to absorb the sunlight. "They could have used his help."

"He's not around much anymore," Benson replied, sadness in his voice.

"Why do you think that is?" his helper asked, almost eagerly.

"I'm not sure he gets along with Prince Adam. Ever since the prince has been named heir to the throne and married Princess Teela…" Benson shook his head, wondering where these sudden thoughts were coming from. "I've met both men, and I like them. But I have to admit that the timing seems very odd."

"Yes," the other man agreed. "It is odd. I agree with you. I don't think He-Man likes Prince Adam at all. It makes me wonder what will happen when he becomes king. Do you think He-Man will leave Eternia?"

"Leave Eternia?" the tavern owner repeated. "By the Ancients, if He-Man left Eternia, we'd be practically defenseless." He was suddenly overcome with the conviction that He-Man would indeed do so. "He's going to leave," he said aloud. "He dislikes Adam so much, he's not going to stay around and protect us anymore."

"Well, it's not He-Man's fault, of course," the plain-looking man asserted. "It's Prince Adam's."

"Of course," Benson agreed. He righted the last few tables, his thoughts tumbling as he did so. "He-Man's a hero. He wouldn't do anything wrong," he said aloud. "There must be something torrid about Prince Adam that He-Man knows, and rather than telling everyone, he's just withdrawing from Eternia. We have to find out what it is." He looked around. "Say, we got that cleaned up pretty quickly. Thanks for your help—uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"No thanks necessary," the other man replied. "Glad to be of help. I'm off to see if anyone else needs me now." He waved and walked around the corner, a malicious smile touching his lips. Hutch stood there, leaning lazily against the wall in a shadow.

"Nice show, old chap," he congratulated the demon heartily. "A few more hits like that, and we'll have the entire kingdom up in arms about the possible reasons He-Man might not support Adam."

"And Adam won't be able to do a thing about it without revealing his so-called secret," Damien agreed nastily, rubbing his hands together. "But this is only the beginning, Hutch. Only the beginning."

* * *

Teela sat on her bed, stroking Callie's head. She'd fallen in love with the tiger already. The female feline seemed to know it, too, and hadn't left Teela's side since they had entered the chambers. A slight scuffing sounded at the door, and Teela looked up expectantly. Adam entered almost hesitantly, his blue eyes searching her face as he closed the door.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as Cringer went directly to Callie and rubbed his head against hers. Teela watched in amazement. "They're old friends," Adam explained vaguely, not wanting to bother with a longer explanation when he sensed more important things were afoot. Teela, though, stood smiling tremulously at the two cats as they began cleaning each other.

Adam cleared his throat and set his jaw decisively. "Teela, there are enough rumors going around about the relationship between He-Man and me without you making scenes like that one," he said, his voice firm. "I don't know what's going on, but-"

"I know," she interrupted, her eyes filling with tears at his words. She stood less than a few feet away from him, and finally looked into his face. "But I wanted to see you so much, and then when you got there, you were He-Man, and I couldn't say anything, and it was so frustrating!" Her hands clenched together.

"Well you can't let it get the better of you," Adam insisted, trying to gentle his voice.

"I know that!" Teela snapped. "Even though Hutch and Damien and Skeletor and Ancients know who else all know your secret, you still don't want the whole population to know! What's the point, Adam?" Teela turned away to look out their wide window.

Adam's frustration levels rose as he opened his mouth to answer, and closed it again, unable to find a reason that sounded sensible. "I told you, I just don't feel like it's something I'm supposed to shout from the rooftops," he finally retorted. "Why is it suddenly a problem?"

"Because it is!" Teela yelled, turning to face Adam quickly, her face reddening. "I want to be able to run to my husband and hug him whenever I need to, and not worry that someone's going to think I'm cheating on you!"

"You saw I was all right," Adam said, his voice also raised. "You didn't need to touch me to make sure."

"I wanted to hold you," Teela argued harshly.

"Why?" Adam demanded, his fist clenched tightly. "What on Eternia was such a big deal?"

"Because I'm pregnant, you idiot!" she shouted. She clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified by her outburst. _'Oh dear. That is NOT how I wanted to tell him. Blast it all!'_

All the air went out of Adam. He felt rooted to the floor as he stared at her, his eyes roaming from her face to her stomach and back again. "Pregnant?" he repeated as the idea sunk in. Cringer and Callie looked back and forth between the two, Cringer giving a goofy cat-smile.

Teela nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "She-Ra just told me, after the battle. It wasn't until she said something that I started counting days and realized she was right. I'm nearly seven weeks along. So I wanted to tell you right away, but when you showed up as He-Man, I couldn't."

Adam swiftly closed the distance between them and tenderly cupped her face in his hands. "A baby," he said, smiling widely. "You're going to be a mommy." He dropped a long, lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Mm-hm," she agreed, smiling at the use of the Earth nickname for a mother. "And you're going to be a father."

Adam lifted her up and swung her around, giving a whoop of joy. "Adam," Teela giggled. "Put me down." He drew her in close and let her slide down against his body.

"Let's celebrate," he suggested, his eyes darkening. Teela kissed him deeply in response.

"Th-that's our cue to leave," Cringer told Callie softly. She stood and followed him out of the room, leaving the couple to celebrate in private.


	14. Chapter 14: Babies!

_**Carina**_

Keldor was exhausted. He had just seen Tari survive an accidental purification. The mage chuckled as he thought of Antaris trying to teach that wily one to be a Truth Sworn.

Jonas and Idril, Keldor's two closest friends in his new home, were walking beside him, just as tired. All three of them had been on a twelve day journey to follow Keldor's leading into greater Carina.

Idril smiled, tucking the blond hair that was blowing in her face behind her ear, as she looked out over the riverstone path. Weaving through the final orchard at a relaxed pace, they soon walked from the trees to see the great furlough house appear—the place that all three called their home.

Keldor began to rub the back of his neck.

Idril narrowed her eyes. "Nervous or embarrassed?" she asked.

"What?" asked Keldor, confused.

"You only do that," Idril answered, pointing to his hand, still at his neck, "when you are nervous or embarrassed. What's wrong?" she asked, then quickly added, "if you wish to tell me."

Keldor looked over at his friend. "I'm worried about Lyn. I didn't like leaving her when she was so close to her time."

"Do you think she's gone into labor?" asked Jonas as they walked onto the path in front of the huge housing complex that they all lived in.

"No," Keldor said. "I'm sure she would have contacted me through telepathy if she had, but she's so close."

Jonas squeezed his friend's shoulder bracingly as he walked onto a stairwell toward his set for rooms. "Send word to me or Sarah if you two need any help."

"I will," commented Keldor distractedly as he followed Idril upwards to the nearly empty level where their quarters were. Keldor waved to Idril as she continued on to the end of the wide balcony, and turned to open his door.

"Da!" squealed Neara. The three-year-old girl ran and leaped into her father's outstretched arms.

"I've missed you," he said, holding her closely.

Micah soon came to his side and wrapped his arms around his da's waist. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"I am too." Keldor said, patting his son on the back as he lowered Neara to the floor. "Now where's your Ma?"

"She's taking a nap in your room. The midwives said she could have the baby at any moment and that she needed to rest. Ma told me to watch Neara," Micah said, settling down on the sofa with a scroll.

Yawning and stretching, Keldor muttered, "I could use a nap myself. I haven't hiked so much since I was stuck carting two whiny children through the jungle." Keldor winked at Micah as the lad pretended offense.

"Watch your sister," he reiterated. "A nap sounds like a wonderful thing," the wizard murmured. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I could nap for a week."

'_Besides,_' he thought, _'I'd better nap while I can because when the baby is born, napping will be a thing of the past.'_ He wondered vaguely how he was going to lead the Truth Sworn to victory over the Horde if he was sleep–deprived, but that concern flew from his mind as his gaze fell on his wife, great with their child, asleep in the middle of their bed. Ancients, but she was beautiful to him. After lowering himself beside her, Keldor wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her back into his chest.

"Mmmn, Keldor?" she asked groggily.

"Expecting anyone else?" he asked, pushing her now-long hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.

Lyn smiled, "Everything go well?"

Keldor smirked. "You could say so." His hand trailed down her great stomach. He paused when he felt a spasm travel over it. "Are you having contractions?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes, but they're not anything to worry about. The midwives I've been meeting with told me that these are normal. It's not until my water breaks that we have anything to worry about."

Keldor forced himself to relax. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Keldor, now let's go back to sl—," she began but was cut off as she felt moisture flood out from her and onto the sheets.

"Was that-?" Keldor asked, throwing the covers from him and moving to the other side of the bed.

"Yes," Lyn gasped as a contraction hit her.

"I'll be right back," Keldor said, reaching for his staff.

"No," Lyn hissed as she rode out her first contraction.

"What?"

A short time later, Lyn visibly relaxed as the first contraction passed. "It will take hours to deliver this baby, maybe even days, Keldor. There is no need to get them till I'm closer. I'll tell you when." Lyn struggled to get up. Keldor leaned down and helped to her feet. "I want a warm shower before all of this starts. Will you help me?"

"Of course, he said, his arm around his wife.

Keldor walked Lyn into their bathing chamber and turned on the warm water. Lyn sighed as Keldor slid off her gown and helped her in the comforting flow. "Join me," Lyn asked, leaning her head against the cool stone.

Keldor nodded and stripped off his white tunic and trousers. He stepped into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. "I not sure I'm ready for this," she whispered as he returned her embrace.

"I'm not sure I am either."

Lyn looked up at him a combination of exasperation and fear in her eyes.

Keldor decided to address her fear. "I'm with you, my dear Lyn. I'll be with you every step of the way. There's even a spell that will allow me to share your pain."

Lyn looked up at him, skepticism in her face now. "You're going to help me through the pain of childbirth?" she asked. Lyn shook her head. Sometimes the depth of her husband's change still surprised her.

"It's purely in my own defense," Keldor said as he began soaping his wife's back. He moved the soapy cloth around to wash the rest of her. "I don't want to hear how you stayed in labor for untold hours of agony after all I did was have the fun."

Lyn chuckled. "That is something I'd say." She tensed as another contraction hit.

Keldor muttered the spell, and held her as the pain was split between them. Lyn relaxed a bit as Keldor moaned. This pain was more than he was prepared for. "I thought you said the contractions would be mild at first?"

"This is mild," she said chuckling. "Thinking of backing out?" Lyn challenged.

"No," he replied, determined. Keldor met her gaze with a smirk. "I can handle pain, worrisome woman." The water flowed around them and soothed them till the pain subsided. When Lyn felt the hurt ease, she took the wash cloth from Keldor and began washing his chest.

"Turn around," she instructed. Lyn washed his back and then they both rinsed off. Keldor and his wife stepped out; Keldor gently toweled off Lyn and then quickly dried himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up her gown. It was soaked. With a glow of blue light from his hand he cleaned and dried the garment and then slid it over his wife's head. Keldor escorted her back to their room. Using the same spell on the soiled sheets as he had on her gown, he cleaned and dried the bed. Keldor started to help her into bed when she stopped him.

"I want to walk a bit Keldor. I don't feel like I can lie down now."

Keldor nodded and walked with her into the living room. Micah was still studying his scroll. Neara was curled up sleeping on Keldor's favorite chair. Keldor could have teleported to the midwife, but he had a strong feeling that if the contractions did grow as bad as Lyn predicted, that he would need whatever strength he still had left, magical or physical, for helping Lyn through her delivery. "Micah run over Idril's. Tell her Lyn is in labor, and needs to have the midwife brought here, but I don't want to leave her. Then ask her if you and Neara can stay over at their house tonight."

"But I want to see the baby," Micah protested.

Lyn began to pace slowly over the blue and purple rug in her sitting room. "We'll get you as soon as we can after the baby is born Micah. I promise."

Micah nodded and cast his scroll on the low carved table in front of him. The lad rushed out the door.

"Is there nothing else I can do?" Keldor asked Lyn as she continued to pace.

"You've done all you can." Lyn replied. Keldor sighed and walked over to scoop up his little girl from his chair. He sat down and propped up his feet and laid his still-sleeping Neara in his lap.

Lyn and Keldor tensed as another contraction hit just as Idril and Elandor came through the door. Idril walked over and took Neara from Keldor, and Elandor whispered to Lyn that he was going to get the midwife now. He added that he planned to stop by Sarah and Jonas' place on the way so someone would be back to help until the professionals arrived.

Lyn nodded, her face tense with pain, as she held on to the chair and continued to ride out the birth pains.

Soon the door was closed and it was just Keldor and Lyn in the room.

The contraction passed, and Lyn walked to sit on the soft ivory sofa next to her husband.

"Thank you for helping me through this," she said, turning her eyes on Keldor.

"I suppose it's only fair since I helped cause this in the first place," Keldor teased.

Lyn laughed. "I suppose this," she said, lovingly stroking her swollen stomach, "is all your fault."

"I would do more if I could," he said softly, reaching for her hand. He squeezed it as he continued, "Even if you are an insufferable, insolent irritation at times."

Lyn laughed, "You can be so charming when you want to be, you dimwitted dullard."

They lapsed into a companionable silence, still holding hands.

"So what do you want to call it?" she whispered after a few peaceful minutes.

"I don't know about a boy, but if it's a girl, I like the name Keely."

"Your mother's name, right?" Lyn asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I like it," she agreed. "What if we added my mother's name to the end? Anne."

"Keelyanne," Keldor said with a grin, "I love it."

"Now if it's a boy..." Lyn began.

* * *

Keldor had long since moved Lyn to their bed. The midwives had arrived soon after the couple had settled on names, and Lyn's contractions had soon grown worse and closer together. Keldor was immensely grateful that he could share her pain, and by sharing ease it, but he had been exhausted before he even made it home this night from his journey into greater Carina. He was truly tired and feared that if he continued to weaken he would not be able to maintain the spell that allowed him to share Lyn's pain. As the contractions increased in frequency and intensity, his concern grew deeper. The gray birthing cloths were draped over his bed and Lyn was covered in a soft sheet that folded over her without binding her in any way. Keldor could see the contractions racing across her abdomen as the pain struck them both. He bit his lip as he placed a cool compress on his wife's head. He focused on breathing as Juleani instructed Lyn to allow her underneath the sheet to examine her.

"It will be a while, I'm afraid. Try to sleep if you can."

Juleani left the room and Lyn reached out for Keldor. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and sent a light sleep spell through her.

He soon was asleep without the aid of a spell.

A sharp pain woke Lyn. Keldor's spell had faltered as he slept. She cried out as her pain doubled without warning.

"What's wrong?" Keldor asked, his eyes bleary with sleep. Juleani and the other midwives rushed in the room.

"This was _your_ fault," Lyn accused through gritted teeth. Agony and fury filled her eyes. "You sorry excuse for a sorcerer, you can just leave!" Lyn shouted as she writhed in pain.

The midwives were trying to calm her as Keldor struggled to return to his senses. "Lyn the spell faltered. Let me renew it," he explained, bending toward her.

"Stay away from me!" Lyn snarled. Lavender light shone from her eyes and glowed for just a second, giving no warning before Keldor found himself blasted into the wall of his bedroom. His head hit the barrier with a loud thud, and then--darkness.

* * *

Keldor woke on his sofa. His head was spinning. At the sound of Lyn's scream, the wizard bolted upright only to fall on the floor. Keldor looked around just in time to see Lyn perched in between his favorite chair and footstool. A midwife Keldor had never seen helped Lyn sit upright as Juleani and several others were gathered around her, blocking his view.

As he got to his knees, he heard Juleani say, "I've got her," and with a slap, the baby started crying. Lyn was crying as well by the time Keldor pushed his way through the crowd of women surrounding his wife.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Lyn could only cry as Juleani placed the baby in the new mother's arms. "She's so beautiful," Lyn whispered. Keldor smiled as he ran a finger down his daughter's pale blue face.

The baby began to nurse, and Lyn sighed happily. The women cared for and examined Lyn. Juleani finished cleaning her hands, then she reached for her medical kit.

"What's wrong?" Keldor asked.

"Nothing major," the midwife assured him. She pulled out several sharp metallic objects. "Just a small tear. I can stitch it up in no time."

"You won't need to," Keldor replied softly, sending his healing magic through Lyn.

Lyn relaxed as much of the soreness and pain left her.

The midwife re-examined Lyn and said with a bright smile, "I'm happy to report that everything's fine with mother and child now. Keldor, if you'll take Lyn and the baby to your bed, we'll clean up here."

Keldor nodded then scooped his wife and still-nursing babe up in his arms. The wizard pulled back the white and deep brown covers with the flick of his wrist and he sat Lyn on the side of the bed. He piled up a backrest of pillow and eased his wife onto it. Keldor pulled the covers over his wife's weary body. "I'm going to get you something cool to drink," he said, turning toward the door.

"No," she whispered. "Stay with me. Stay with me and Keelyanne."

Keldor's smile completely engulfed his faced as he sat beside his wife and marveled the soft white curls on his daughter's head. She was a miracle. He ran his fingers down Keelyanne's pudgy arm and across her tiny hand. The newborn grabbed her father's finger with an iron grip.

"I think she likes you," Lyn observed with a smile.

"I think I like her too," he said, marveling at her tiny blue toes and her perfect ears with their graceful point.

Keldor was filled with a love so instant and complete that he was completely overwhelmed. He could feel that same love flow from his wife. '_So this is what it is like to bring a child into the world,' _Keldor wondered, filled with awe. He loved Neara and Micah no less. They were still as much his children as Keelyanne would ever be, but the love for them had grown slowly and taken him by surprise. This love was instant and overwhelming. _'How was I ever happy—whole—without her in my life? I will never be whole without my baby girl again.' _Keldor froze as a new thought struck him with the force of a pack of angry shadow beasts. _'Randor had to feel exactly the same way about Adora as I do for Keelyanne.'_ Keldor was horrified as the enormity of his crime sank into his mind. If someone had stolen his little girl and given her to someone like Hordak, he would have gone mad with grief. Instantly his joy became an crushing guilt.

'_What have I done?' _Keldor thought in agony. Keldor pulled his finger from his daughter's tiny fist as the midwives came in to care for Lyn.

"Keldor, what's wrong, where are you going?" Lyn asked.

"Just outside for a minute. I won't go far," he said.

Keldor rushed out of the house, to the table and chairs that sat overlooking the jungle. He broke down completely as he dropped heavily down into one of the chairs. "What have I done? Randor, I'm so sorry," he wept, his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry." Keldor looked out over the railing into the jungle beyond, tears running unchecked down his face. "Truth, why did you spare me? Why? I truly deserve death. How many loved ones have I separated because of my need of revenge? Why do I live?" Keldor broke down once again as the guilt for his evil once again consumed him.

Keldor didn't know how long he'd been weeping. His sorrow was complete: without beginning or end. Keldor was leaning with his head on the table long after he had no tears left when he heard the historian's words to him, but this time it was the voice of Truth he heard. _'Where once you enslaved, you will free. Where once you killed, you will heal, and where once you hated, you will love.'_

Keldor shook his head as though to clear it. He had not heard this voice since the Oracle Dias pronounced his destiny at his Rite of Position. _'Where you once hated you will love,'_ the voice repeated firmly in his mind.

Just then Keldor heard Neara call out, "Da." The girl ran to him and crawled in his lap. Seeing his tears, she kissed his cheeks and said, "Boo boo way day."

Keldor laughed at the child and hugged her close. Elandor waved to Keldor as he saw that the children were now safe with their father.

Micah rushed up to his father. "Is it here?" he asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"A girl," he said, ruffling his son's hair. "Keelyanne. Come on, you two," Keldor said, swallowing back his pain. "Let's go meet your new sister."

* * *

_**Eternia**_

"Teela, are you all right?" Adam called through the door. She hadn't dealt with nausea much, but certain things would set her off—in this case, the acrid smell created by one of Orko's spells. Teela had made a mad dash for the bathroom, barely making it in time. Adam had offered an apologetic smile to his family as he excused himself and went after her.

Adam could hear the water running, and finally Teela opened the door, her complexion pale and waxy, and her eyes red-rimmed. "I'm okay," she said a bit shakily. She leaned heavily on the smooth stone basin. "That one just caught me off-guard."

"Well, since you just ran out of the dining room in the middle of lunch, I don't think we're going to be able to keep this a secret much longer," Adam said dryly. He reached up gently to tuck an errant strand of her hair that had fallen loose.

Teela gave him a tremulous smile. "Well, we made it to almost the three-month mark. Can we at least wait until dinner tonight so I can enjoy the moment?" she asked. She had not attempted to stand without the aid of their wide marble sink as of yet. Her hands were still desperately clinging to the sides of it as though to stay upright.

Adam chuckled sympathetically as he took in her shaky appearance. Her color was already starting to return, however. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her down the hallway. "I think we can avoid them all for that long. I don't have any appointments this afternoon. I'll get Chef Allen to pack a picnic basket and we'll go hide in the woods." He winked at her, his arm tightening for just a second as he took in her beautiful face.

"Of course, I sometimes forget I'm married to someone who is an expert at disappearing," Teela teased him.

Teela settled back against Adam, enjoying the peace of the glade. Gentle breezes cooled the small, level area, nestled within the small rolling hills of this part of the Evergreen Forest. Several rocky outcroppings were scattered around, some covered with stringy green moss that smelled of sweet citrus. The only sounds were swish of the wind through the trees and the trills and whistles of birds fluttering about. "Why didn't you ever bring me here before?"

"And reveal one of my best hiding spots to the slave-driving Captain of the Guard?" Adam asked in mock horror. He waved his hand around the natural haven. "This was the only one I could go to and be sure you wouldn't find me." Adam encircled her again with his arms, holding her firmly against him as he breathed in her flowery scent.

"I would have found you eventually," Teela murmured sleepily. Her body slowly relaxed into his.

Adam snorted. "No you wouldn't. I never came here as Adam. I only came here to transform from He-Man to Adam when I knew I was going to need some rest right away." _'Ancients know that happened often enough.' _He kissed the top of her head and put a protective hand over her abdomen. _'A baby,' _he thought in wonder. _'My son or daughter.'_ The idea that there was another tiny life inside of her nearly overwhelmed him, as it always did.

"So, Mama, what do you think? Boy or girl?" he asked his wife. Teela's only response was her quiet, steady breathing. Adam smiled and reveled in the feel of her weight on him, feeling as if his love for her was pouring out of him.

'_Thank you for this gift,'_ he silently said with a glance upwards. _'For my family.'_

* * *

Dressed in a loose-fitting dirt-stained light gray pantsuit, Lana was outside tending to some small yellow flowers she had planted along the foundation of her house when Duncan came up the walk. He noted with some surprise that the dark gray stone pathway had been re-laid; several broken stones had been replaced. He had intended to ask her if she wanted help with that.

Lana straightened at the sound of his footsteps. She turned and her stomach twisted nervously. _Duncan. _They hadn't seen much of each other since Orko's wedding. The binding ceremony and its implications had driven a wedge between them, in spite of Adam and Teela's overt matchmaking efforts.

"Good afternoon, Man-at-Arms," she greeted him warmly but serenely, with no sign of her inner turmoil showing on her face.

"Hello, Lana," he said, looking somewhat uncertain about himself. "The walkway looks nice."

"Thank you," she replied with a glance down at the smooth stones. "Mekaneck was kind enough to fix it for me."

"That was nice of him," Duncan agreed, at the same time wishing he had made the time to do it himself. _'Where did she get the money for this, anyway?' _he suddenly wondered. Not that he would ask. "I would have done it for you," he said instead.

Lana's unfathomable green eyes regarded him steadily. _'If I had asked, you mean,' _she thought. Aloud she said only, "I know."

"Is that why you went to dinner with Mekaneck?" Duncan asked as casually as he could. "To thank him?"

Teelana's heart raced slightly at the question and Duncan's practiced air of indifference. _'Is he trying to hide that he's jealous?'_ she wondered. "H-how did you know we went to dinner?" Lana looked away from Duncan and focused on her yellow bell flowers. She didn't want to show disappointment if she was wrong. Patting the earth around her latest addition, Lana could not ignore the hope that she was right.

"Adam told me."

Lana's eyes narrowed. _'That little sneak! He did set me up! And I thought he and Teela had given up!' _Lana turned to face Duncan."I see. Well, yes, it was just a thank-you."

Duncan relaxed infinitesimally. "I thought so."

There was an awkward silence as Lana hesitated a beat, then asked, "Would you care to come in for a drink?"

"Actually, yes I would," he said, setting his chin in the manner of a man who had reached an important decision.

Lana led the way in, and he noticed that in spite of her claims that her decorating had only been temporary, the rainbow of colors still assaulted the eye, the teal and brilliant blue overstuffed furniture dominating the room, broken up by yellow and red throw pillows.

"I decided I like all the colors, even if it is a bit unorthodox," she said as if reading his mind. Duncan started guiltily and looked over to see her watching him in amusement. "Let's sit in the kitchen."

Duncan had never made it into the kitchen before, but he was glad he wasn't going to have to sit in the soft furniture in the living room. He'd barely managed to get out of it last time. The kitchen was rather tame compared to the other room—it consisted only of bright white and sunshine yellow that both reflected the natural sunlight coming in through the large window over the sink. Duncan sat down at the country-style white oval table, where Lana had added color with a red, yellow, and orange squared runner down the center. A large flower arrangement dominated the table, showing off looming irises and dancing daisies. Duncan took one look at it and promptly sneezed.

"Oh dear," Lana said apologetically. "I forgot you were allergic, Duncan. Let me move those away from you." She hurriedly brought them into another room, then returned to pour them both glasses of dragonberry iced tea.

"How are things at the palace?" Lana asked, placing a tall glass of the deep red tea before her old friend.

"Relatively quiet," Duncan answered. "Marzo has been randomly attacking, but He-Man and She-Ra have dealt with him pretty easily." He grew more comfortable as he discussed state affairs. "Randor and Marlena are preparing for their trip. They leave in a few months."

"How is Adam handling the idea?" Lana inquired, sipping her tea. Unaware of her own appeal, Lana leaned in closer toward Duncan.

'_Have her lips always been that soft-looking?'_ Duncan wondered randomly. He cleared his throat. "Very well, actually. I don't think he has a problem becoming king. It's the whole He-Man thing he doesn't want to give up."

Lana looked down into her tea, away from Duncan. Desire—that was what she thought she had seen flash in his eyes. But it had been brief and she was not entirely sure of what she had seen. "He's not going to have a choice," Teelana said softly, swirling her drink and not meeting Duncan's eyes.

"What exactly is going to happen, Lana?" Duncan asked suspiciously. "I have a feeling you know more than you're telling."

Lana shook her head firmly. "The burden of being an occasional oracle is that the things you see are open to interpretation. I am not going to make the same mistake I did with Teela." A shadow of pain entered her eyes as she reflected on the years she should have had with her daughter…years she could never regain. Duncan suddenly had the urge to hold her and make that sorrow go away.

"Speaking of Teela," Duncan said, abruptly changing the subject for both their sakes, "she and Adam beat a suspiciously hasty retreat at lunch today, and Adam asked me to invite you to dinner tonight."

Lana's eyes sparked to life. "They have an announcement to make, don't they?" she asked excitedly.

"Adam wouldn't say," Duncan replied, his own black eyes dancing. "But I think so."

Lana rose, her anticipation refusing to allow her to sit still. "I had a feeling," she confessed as she began to clean up the already sparkling bright white counter. "The last time Teela was here, she couldn't get enough of this dragonberry tea. I had to make an extra pitcher."

Duncan chuckled. "Well, we'll find out for sure tonight, I think."

'_A grandchild,' _Lana thought. A previously unfelt longing filled her heart. _'Finally, a child I can hold and love. One nobody can force me to give up.'_

"Lana…" Duncan said, his voice thick with hesitation. She stopped wiping the counter and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "I wondered if you might want to go out to dinner some time. As friends," he hastily added.

Lana permitted herself a small smile as she answered him, hiding the fact that her heart was doing somersaults of joy. "That would be lovely, Duncan." _'Perhaps I should thank Adam after all.'_

* * *

Adam lifted Teela out of the wind raider amid her laughing protests. "I'm not an invalid, Adam," she chastised him with a smile.

"Humor me," he replied, his blue eyes warm with love. Teela, being fiercely independent, had never been one for allowing him to open doors, take care of small chores for her, or even carry her except when it was absolutely necessary. However, since she had learned she was pregnant, she had been extra careful about taking care of herself, knowing that the normal risks she put herself at were no longer acceptable. One blast from Marzo's magic could cause her to miscarry. And she knew, simply because she knew Adam, that his overprotective nature was kicking in because he loved her. For now, knowing that it was temporary, they both chose to enjoy the shift in their relationship, although Adam secretly hoped Teela would still allow him to coddle her once in a while after the baby was born.

"Shall we, my lady?" he drawled, offering his arm. Teela giggled, as she always did when he became overly formal on her. It reminded her of when they played as children, and he would do the same…only to lead her into a mud puddle, or trip over Cringer.

The others were already seated when they arrived, and looked over expectantly. For once no one said a word about Adam being late. Teela barely repressed a grin. She had told Adam to announce it whenever and however he thought it would be appropriate. He had a knack for catching people off-guard, and it was fun to watch. She glanced over at him as he greeted everyone and held her chair out for her, and marveled at how nonchalant he appeared when both of their parents were staring at them, obviously waiting for an announcement.

Adora and Hawk exchanged smirks as the king and queen, Miro, Duncan, and Lana all dropped their hopeful gazes one by one and began eating their meals. Conversation flitted from one topic to another midst the clink and chink of silverware against china.

"I'm sorry we haven't had any luck finding Keldor, Grandfather," Adam said at one point after he noticed his grandfather pushing his food around his plate distractedly.

Miro smiled sadly and laid his fork aside. "That's all right, my boy. You're talking about a sixty-year-old mystery, after all."

"The Sorceress of Grayskull seemed to think Keldor would show up on his own," Adora interjected.

"I pray that's correct," Miro said fervently. "I would give anything to see my son again."

"We'll find him," Randor promised, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "We just need to figure out a way to find new clues as to his whereabouts."

Marlena delicately turned the conversation to more generic things, and eventually it turned to the king and queen's upcoming vacation. "That's right, we leave in three months, Adam," Randor said, watching his son's face carefully. Adam simply nodded his acceptance. "I hope that will give me time to settle some of the larger issues that have come up recently."

"And you'll be gone for two months?" Adam asked.

"That's right," Marlena said with a smile, slipping her hand into Randor's. "It'll be wonderful."

Adam nodded thoughtfully. "That's perfect timing," he said matter-of-factly.

Randor raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked. He couldn't imagine why Adam would think that. They would be missing Teela and Adam's anniversary, as well as Teela's birthday.

"You'll be home in time to hold your first grandchild," Adam said. As Teela had expected, by now everyone had forgotten their anticipation, and Adam's announcement caught them completely off-guard.

"Oh!" Marlena squealed after a few seconds' delay. "I knew it!" She rose from her seat and threw her arms around Adam, who was closest to her.

Randor fairly beamed with pride. "Congratulations you two!"

Teelana's heart leapt up into her throat and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Oh, Teela, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. Teela returned her mother's hug and Duncan wrapped his arms around them both.

"Congratulations!" he said heartily, winking at Lana. Her heart flipped and settled back into her chest where it belonged, then froze as his hand accidentally brushed the side of her neck. She swallowed hard, wishing Orko had never invited them both to his "wedding."

Adora and Hawk offered their congratulations as well, Adora winking at Teela. Teela flushed slightly. Adam had never asked how She-Ra had known she was pregnant, and she had never told him.

Miro felt a bittersweet joy flood him. _'Do I have other grandchildren and great-grandchildren I don't even know about?'_ he wondered. He shook off the dismal thought and grinned happily at his grandson and his wife. "This is just wonderful," he said, his eyes starting to glow with excitement. Lana smiled warmly at him, understanding how he felt. Just as she had missed Teela's childhood, he had missed Adam and Adora's…and Keldor's.

"When are you due?" Lana asked Teela as they all settled back down and returned to eating their now-cold food.

"A little over six months," Teela answered. "Just after Adam and Adora's birthday, actually."

"Which we will be back for, by the way," Marlena interjected. She smiled. "A grandchild. What a wonderful blessing." She clasped her hands excitedly and met Teela's gaze. "Clothes to choose, a nursery to decorate…oh, it's going to be so much fun to have a child in the palace again!"

Lana smiled wistfully, wishing she had agreed to live in the palace. Adam caught her look and seemed to read her mind.

"Are you sure you don't want to move into the palace?" he asked his mother-in-law, only half-teasingly. "We wouldn't mind giving you the responsibility of the two a.m. feedings."

Lana's smile became more genuine. "I think I'll settle for daytime visits, thank you," she said with a laugh. The others quickly joined in, and the conversation turned to the preparations to be made in the coming months.

* * *

"A baby," Hutch mused as he watched the doomseeker's projection from his perch atop the dark throne that once belonged to Skeletor. "That does raise some interesting possibilities."

"Like what?" Trap Jaw asked, scratching his jaw with his metal gun attachment.

"As Damien has said, there are all sorts of ways to get to a person," Hutch murmured in response, his eyes never leaving happy couple. Adam placed a hand on Teela's stomach and smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes. "Many different ways indeed."


	15. Chapter 15: Worries & Wonders

_A/N: __Here we are with the final chapter of Interludes. I warned you it was unlike the others, but we hope you enjoyed it anyway. The first chapter of "Reunions Part 1: The Return" should be posted relatively soon...relatively... _

_Oh, and my dear Di, about that foreshadowing...well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;-)_

_Final disclaimer: We don't own the MOTU characters; we just use them to taunt and torture...while occasionally letting them have some downtime. We make no money off of this, but wish we did so we could do it full-time. :-)_

* * *

**_Carina_**

Keldor walked his crying little girl back and forth across his plush sitting room rug. The new father bounced her gently in an effort to calm her. Lyn had been up with the child three times already tonight, so Keldor finally convinced her to allow him to try to get the baby back to sleep. Each night since the surreal moment that Keelyanne was born, the new parents walked this very path in the elusive pursuit of infant contentment.

'_Ancients, I can't believe this,' _Keldor thought in wonder,_ "I am in a modest set of room in an out-of-the-way place walking a wailing child in the middle of the night, and there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be.' _Keldor shook his head. Looking down at his crying girl, he realized that he wanted to do nothing more than love and soothe this tiny person. He couldn't believe, sometimes, how much he had changed.

"I guess this means you're hungry, my greedy little girl?" Keldor asked gently, as he passed their oval dining table and headed towards his room.

Lyn was already up and tying on her robe as her husband and child reentered their room.

"I told you that was her 'feed-me' cry," Lyn said with a yawn.

Keldor passed Keelyanne to his wife. Lyn moved over to the chair they had moved into their room especially for the nighttime feedings. She sat with a sigh and lowered one side of her robe and gown as she began feeding her child.

Keldor propped himself up in bed and watched intently. He never grew tired of the sight of his wife and his baby girl.

"You need to sleep," Lyn scolded sleepily. "You're training fighters tomorrow and working with some mages to gather some fenis root in ripper territory, remember?"

Keldor nodded. _'She's right. I have to sleep. Lack of focus in ripper territory tomorrow could cost someone their life. Surely I'm too tired to dream."_

Keldor laid back, never taking his eyes off of Lyn and his Keelyanne. Soon he drifted to sleep, Lyn's humming still echoing in his ears.

* * *

_**Eternia**_

Lana glanced over at Duncan as the two of them left yet another planning meeting for Adora's wedding. She shook her head as the click and clack of their footsteps echoed on the smooth tile floor. Marlena was being even more extravagant on this one than she had been on Adam's, if that was possible. Lana was reasonably sure it was because Adam and Teela had known what they wanted and had firmly said no to some things, while Adora was more hesitant to deny her mother the pleasure of planning this wedding.

"This is half the reason I never wanted to marry," Duncan grunted as he absently looked over the line of portraits on this stretch of the palace's administrative wing. With Hutch running around and the recent attacks on the palace and Grayskull, security was going to have to be high. And the elaborate plans, the crowd of people attending, and the intricacies needed to pull it all off was going to make security an even more difficult task. "Way too much pomp and protocol."

"So elope," Lana suggested mildly. Her heart raced. _'Did I just say that? What was I thinking?'_ Suddenly she, too became interested in the artwork gracing the hallway. Without a word between them their steps slowed.

Duncan snorted. "As if I'd ever find a woman willing to forego all that," he said with a wave of his hand. He couldn't keep his eyes from Lana's face now, though she seemed particularly absorbed in a painting of Granamyr's dragons in an elaborate carved frame.

"I would," Lana admitted as she looked toward Duncan out of the corner of her eyes.

Duncan stopped dead and looked her straight in the eye, his face void of emotion. "Are you saying you'd marry me?" he asked, his voice flat as it was when he tried to hide his emotions.

"Are you asking?" Lana countered, her heart beginning to pound.

"What if I am?" he asked, his voice lightening ever so slightly.

"What if I said yes?" Lana replied, her voice calm and steady as she stepped closer to him. They had gone to dinner several times, but not once had they kissed. Duncan had seemed intent on avoiding the very idea.

Duncan stared into her gorgeous green eyes and could no longer deny the fact that he loved, respected, and admired this woman. _'Blast that binding ceremony.'_ "I'd say you're crazy for even considering hooking up with a crusty old codger like me," he said gruffly.

Lana smiled at last, her eyes twinkling at him. "I happen to like crusty old codgers," she teased.

Her light, flowery scent drifted up towards him as their faces inched closer together, breaking apart the last of Duncan's reserves. "I love you," he admitted, his dark eyes searching her face.

"It's about time you admitted it, Man-at-Arms," Lana said. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Duncan stood still in shock for just a moment, then gathered her tightly to him, feeling as if he'd just come alive.

* * *

_**Carina**_

Keldor looked around at the wood-paneled room. Statues of the Ancients were scattered around him as he looked from side to side. A realization hit him with sickening certainty. _'I'm in the high tribunal chamber in Palace Eternos.' _Keldor looked down and saw his wrists and ankles were chained with lightweight anti-magic restraints. Vaguely, he remembered his and Lyn's arrest and detention. _'Yes, of course,'_ Keldor thought despondently, _'my trial is today.'_

Beads of sweat broke out over his face as he was consumed with fear for Lyn and his children. _'She never should have come with me. She should have stayed home with our children. Now my new family falls apart because of what I did to my first family. Ancients, Micah and Neara are losing another set of parents.' _The tears that had been gathering in the wizard's eyes fell at that thought.

Lyn was dragged in and shoved into the seat next to him by an Eternian Soldier. "Cursed witch, you and your master will get yours soon enough."

Keldor tried to get up to defend Lyn when the guard pressed a control on his wrist. Keldor fell to the floor screaming. The soldier had activated his shock belt sending a nonleathal, but very painful charge, through his body. Lyn sobbed as two soldiers lifted Keldor up roughly and slammed him back in his hard wooden chair. Then chuckling, the guards fanned out around their prisoners, their weapons trained on them.

"I'm sorry," Keldor whispered.

Lyn nodded as she tried to gather herself.

Silently they waited as slowly, almost painfully, the nobles began to file into the courtroom. The noise level rose as Keldor shifted nervously in his seat. Occasionally a whisper or rumor would reach his ears, reminding him of some wrong or evil he'd committed. Keldor lowered his head, wishing fervently for his hood.

Finally the royal family of Eternos—_his_ family—entered. His father was being supported by a sister and brother he'd never known. Randor strode to the judgment seat, his jaw twitching and his fists clenched. Adora, Adam, Teela, and the rest of the family sat at the table across from Keldor's. All wore faces that were in various stages of anger or pain. Randor took his place behind the judgment podium. His face was a vision of rage barely under control.

Randor glared at Keldor as he began, "We are gathered here under the most grave of circumstances. Before us are two of the vilest criminals who have ever walked Eternia, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn. Their crimes alone under those names alone are enough to justify banishment to the prison mines, but in addition to those crimes there is one far greater."

Keldor saw his father shaking with sobs across the room and was unable to contain his own tears any longer. He lowered his head, hoping to hide them.

"Father," Randor began gently, "I hate to ask you to do this, but I need you to identify the man we accuse today."

Miro turned to face his wayward son. His tears were streaming down his face as he said, "He is Keldor. He was once my son, but he is dead to me now."

The tears Keldor was shedding became silent sobs as his father turned his back to him and walked out of the room supported by Stephen and Mira. His two siblings shot the wizard venomous looks as they left the tribunal chamber supporting the man Keldor once called Father.

Randor cleared his throat and banged his scepter on the podium. "Keldor, formerly known as Skeletor, you have been charged with high treason to the kingdom of Eternos. To name your many crimes would take at least a week." Randor paused to allow this fact to impact all around the room. "It is my understanding that you have been presented with the charges against you before you were brought before this court."

"Yes," Keldor choked, trying to gather himself.

"And is it true you refused counsel?" Randor asked, his voice hard and unyielding.

"Yes," Keldor replied despondently.

"I ask the same question of you, Lyn, formerly known as Evil-Lyn," the King inquired, his face stony. "Were you made aware of the charges against you including high treason to the crown?"

"Yes," Lyn said, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"And, you, as well, have refused counsel?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask," Randor said, his voice brimming with barley contained fury, "how do you plead?"

"Guilty of all charges," Keldor admitted, his voice low.

"Guilty of all charges," Lyn said, echoing her husband's defeated tone.

"Since there is no contest to your guilt, you will be sentenced." Randor walked from the podium and strode to the table where Keldor was. "Rise," he commanded.

Keldor and Lyn rose. Keldor looked into the face of his younger brother.

"There is no punishment severe enough to fit your crime," Randor ground out. "Nothing: not even your deaths can undo what you have done. You and Lyn are hereby banished to the mines on the dark moon of Ganar 6 where you will labor the rest of your days to bring much needed metal to our world so that we be able equip our troops to defeat criminals and traitors such as you."

Randor's eyes grew dark with anger and his voice became as cold as steel, "You will be assigned the most dangerous task as your skills are great, but you both will be fitted with shock belts so that if you try to escape you can be subdued. You will be brought together for occasional supervised visits, but you will be housed at separate facilities, so you may not team up to attempt escape."

Keldor turned to look at his wife. Lyn was trembling. "I'm sorry."

"I love you," Lyn whispered as she looked into his sad eyes.

Keldor leaned in quickly in a desperate last kiss. Time seemed to stand still yet it was over all too quickly. The condemned pulled away reluctantly, their cheeks wet with each other's tears.

"Take them," Randor ordered.

Keldor saw his wife pulled away down the aisle. He was taken out along the opposite wall.

Keldor was broken and racked with sobs. His breath came in short gasps. Suddenly he was shoved from behind.

* * *

Hyperventilating, Keldor woke in a panic. He looked around the room expecting to see guards. Tears of relief leaked out as he saw Lyn and Keelyanne sleeping in the chair beside the crib.

Keldor dragged his shaking hands across his forehead to wipe away the cold sweat that was trickling into his eyes. He got up and walked soundlessly into out of his chambers to the balcony that overlooked the Sunken Jungle beyond the walls of the stone city.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Keldor wondered. The mage sat heavily. _'If we go back to Eternia, we may well end up in that very situation.'_

Keldor dropped his head into his hands. _'Lyn cannot come with me. Micah and Neara can't know the loss of another set of parents. I can't take the chance that Keelyanne is orphaned. The Truth only dictated that I go back. I have to convince her to stay here. Maybe if I remind her of my destiny, that I'm sure to get back some time even if it is as a broken old man.' _Keldor shuddered at the idea._ 'Then our children can always have at least one of us.'_

'_I don't understand,'_ Keldor thought, perplexed. _'How can going back do anything but cause more pain and sorrow? Why must I go back and inflict more pain on them? Why must I hurt the ones I leave here? How can I heal anyone on Eternia? My very presence will be like salt in an open wound.'_

Once again that strange voice that he heard so infrequently spoke in his mind. _'Salt removes impurities.' _

"What?" Keldor said aloud. He looked over the horizon even though he knew he would not see the speaker. "Blast it! That makes no sense," he protested into the dark night sky.

* * *

Later that morning Lyn walked out to the door of their rooms to see her husband's silhouette leaning on the railing of their balcony.

Lyn walked up behind him. He was lost in thought—again. Her brow furrowed, she wondered, _'How many times have I wakened to find him standing out here?'_ She tentatively reached out and ran her hand along his stooped back.

Keldor turned. He pulled Lyn into a crushing embrace. "You know how I feel about you?" he whispered in her ear.

Lyn nodded into his chest. "What's wrong?" she murmured. "You're more upset than I've sensed you in a long time." She held him tightly.

"I don't want you to go to Eternia when I go back. We could be arrested-"

Lyn pulled back, a startled look on her face. "What?" she interrupted.

"If we're convicted, our children lose both their parents. I can't do that to them."

"Stop this. Why are you saying this? The Truth has already dictated that you are going to be here on Carina to bring freedom to this world. This trip to Eternia is only temporary."

"Maybe for me, but we don't know what will happen to you, if you go. Don't take the chance, Lyn. Stay here and take care of the children."

Lyn pulled out of his arms. "No. I won't stay behind. I'm going with you."

"Lyn be reasonable."

"Forget reason. We both have destinies to fulfill, and I refuse to believe anything, even an Eternian prison could keep me from fulfilling mine or you from fulfilling yours. I will be going with you."

"Drat it, you stubborn shrew, our children need you--," Keldor began his voice rising.

"And they need you too, you miserable moron!" Lyn shouted. "You are acting as if you've already been sentenced, and are waiting for your execution."

Keldor turned his back to Lyn. "It's no less than I deserve," he muttered despondently.

"Stop this. You cannot change what you've done." She glared at him. "You were the one that convinced me that good was strong enough that it would always win even if it meant using the ruins of evil deeds as stepping stones to greater good. Do you no longer believe the very facts that gave you the courage to face your purification in the first place? If we have to go back, it's for a good reason. And no matter what happens, good will win--whatever the circumstances."

Keldor turned back to Lyn. "I forbid you to go!" he shouted.

A blotchy red flushed Lyn's face. "You forbid?" she snarled. "I do what I want! You are not my master, and never were. You cannot forbid me anything. The simple fact of the matter is that you are not ready to go on this trip on your own. You are so eaten up by your guilt that you aren't thinking clearly."

"I keyed that spell to only pull me back when I am called. The only way you can go back with me is if you are touching me when I'm summoned. And if I have to stay away from you, the entire time till I'm called back I will do it, you terrible trying tart."

Lyn looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Fine. You are so convinced that I am not supposed to go with you. We will leave it in the court of the Truth. I will go about my daily life as usual. If I'm meant to go then I will be touching you in the normal course of everyday life. I won't go out of my way to touch you. But I will prepare for the trip, because I have no doubt in my mind that we are meant to go together."

"You are insufferable, insolent, and irritating beyond measure," Keldor snapped. "I'll just stay away."

"Fine!" Lyn yelled. "Go! Get lost!" Pivoting on her heel she strode back in her home.

* * *

Lyn stalked into her room and slammed the door behind her. Keelyanne woke with a wail at the noise. Lyn rushed to her child. She held the babe close as she resolutely chose to ignore her husband as he entered their room. Out of the corner of her eye she say him toss his wrap in their hamper and heard him pull clothing from their closet. Slowly, Keelyanne began to relax

He walked beside her to grab his staff and left the room without a word as Lyn finally calmed her infant. When she heard the door click behind her, Lyn turned. She laid her child back into the crib and walked, with deliberate determination, to the closet door her husband had left ajar.

She reached up on the top shelf and pulled out a couple of white packs. She packed a supply of clothing that ranged to sleepwear to battle gear, formal wear to hiking clothing for each of them. She walked through the house gathering items that she was sure that they would need on their trip. Finally, satisfied that she had a bag prepared for her and Keldor's eventual trip to Eternia, Lyn placed the bags in the corner of the closet and tossed a sheet over them. _'He can deny this all he wants, but he is going back, and I WILL be ready when we are called,'_ Lyn promised herself.

* * *

_**Eternia**_

Lana opened her door to invite Adam and Teela inside. "Come in, both of you," she said warmly. She glanced down automatically at Teela's growing stomach. "You're finally starting to show."

"Don't remind me," Teela groaned. "I feel like a beached whale."

"You look beautiful," Adam countered, his hand lightly stroking her arm. Teela blushed, then her eyes widened. She grabbed Adam's and Lana's wrists. "It's kicking!" She pulled their hands down to her stomach, where the baby was apparently doing somersaults as he pushed against their palms.

Adam's eyes widened in wonder, and he looked up to find Lana nearly in tears, a wide smile on her face. "That's amazing," he murmured.

Lana nearly laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Adam's face. "Haven't you felt your child moving before?" she asked in surprise. Teela was nearly six months along now.

"No," Adam replied. "He always stops moving when I put my hand on Teela's stomach." The baby shoved again, and a smile lit the prince's face.

"He?" Teelana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Adam thinks it's a boy," Teela laughed. "He said no girl would disappoint her daddy like that by refusing to move every time he puts his hand there." Adam turned a shade pink at her teasing glance.

"Are they here yet?" Duncan called as he came out from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He stopped short at the sight of his daughter and son-in-law. "I guess they are."

"The baby was moving," Teela explained, "but it's stopped now."

"Did you choose names yet?" Lana asked as she motioned for them to sit down.

"Yes, but we're not telling what they are," Adam said mischievously as he sank into a huge overstuffed blue chair. _'Teela's going to need me to pull her out of this chair,' _he thought as his wife sat next to him and nearly disappeared into the stuffing.

"Brat," Lana said fondly. She didn't sit down. Duncan came over and stood by her side.

"So what's the big news?" Teela demanded impatiently, struggling to lean into Adam so she wouldn't sink into the furniture so much. "You said you had something to share with us."

Duncan and Lana exchanged glances. "We wanted you both to be the first to know," Duncan said, focusing his gaze on Teela. He cleared his throat and took Lana's hand. "We, ah…we eloped a few days ago."

Adam's jaw dropped open, his eyes wide. "You eloped?" he echoed numbly.

Teela stared at her parents, a wave of emotion hitting her as hard as the wind raider landing without power. She had known her parents had gone out a few times, but she'd had no idea they were this serious. "I don't know whether to screech with joy or smack the two of you," she finally sputtered. "What's with the big secret?"

"We just didn't want a big deal made of it," Lana said.

"But I wanted to be there if, I mean when, you got married," Teela said, sniffling. Adam took one look at her face and knew the pregnancy hormones were kicking in again. He hauled himself to his feet and pulled Teela up next to him.

"Duncan, you old sneak," he said with a deliberate grin, catching his mentor's eye and glancing at Teela. "I never thought you'd move that fast. Congratulations!" He gave Man-at-Arms an enthusiastic hug and muttered in his ear at the same time. "She's going to cry, Duncan. You'd better fix this."

"I couldn't help it. It was that blasted binding spell," Duncan protested as he let go of Adam and turned to his daughter. "Once I realized I loved Lana, I just couldn't be without her anymore."

Teela sniffed again, but her face shifted from looking lost and left out to that of a woman who had just heard the most romantic statement ever. "That's so sweet," she wailed.

Smiling, Lana quickly brought out pictures and had Teela look through them. Her daughter soon settled down and was gushing over the beautiful, simple ceremony.

"I guess I owe you thanks, Adam," Duncan said, assessing his young protégé.

"For what?"

"For setting her up with Mekaneck," his mentor said with a mock glare. "You made it safe for me to take her out as a friend and stirred up my jealousy at the same time."

Adam shrugged nonchalantly, biting back a grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said airily.

"Uh-huh," Duncan muttered. "It's going to be interesting, watching you step in for your father during the next two months. You're going to have the nobility spun around like tops."

"Me?" Adam asked innocently, his eyebrows raised.

"You," Duncan confirmed, his tone inviting no argument. "I think you'll make your parents proud."

* * *

**_Carina _**

The path to the spymaster's offices curled through the ruins of the outer city. Keldor wove around the broken and crumbling remains of dwellings. Long abandoned, even the sturdy stone structures had fallen over the many centuries that led to the decline of the number of Truth Sworn prior to the Horde's occupation of this world. Keldor sighed. He'd already seen architectural drawing and plans for restoring these buildings. They were scheduled to begin work on the projects as he did whatever he was supposed to make their numbers great again.

Keldor shook his head. Everything still seemed surreal at times though now it had been almost a year since he'd survived the purification ritual of the Truth Sworn, and at least a year and a half since he first decided to try to find his way back to good. It was funny. As Skeletor, he had bemoaned that becoming good was taking too long at less than three months of effort. Yet now, he wondered how anything, especially in such a short period of time, could ever make him good.

'_No,'_ Keldor corrected himself. _"On some level, somewhere, I am at least clean. I am sure of that. I know the taint of evil has left my spirit forever. But how that can clear me of the past wrongs I have done? How can anything free me from the just punishment I deserve to face? I have no clue.'_

Keldor trod through the pillars and broken walls of ivory stone for the next few minutes in silence trying to focus on calming himself. Concentration was crucial now. Keldor had much to do and he did not want to spend the day in the turmoil that he was in this morning on his balcony. "Blast but I've ruined everything so badly. I don't know how I can make this better."

Keldor saw the rough hewn steps that led up to Tari's offices looming above him. He wanted to check with Tari and see if she had heard anything about the aftereffects of any of his other raids.

A short climb led him up to the small circular deck outside of Tari's workspace. Keldor walked to the simple door and was surprised to see several crude boxes stacked up outside of the door. He knocked.

Tari threw open the door. Keldor still had not adjusted to his friend as a Truth Sworn. The delicate line of Truth Scores flowing down her face still didn't seem like they belonged on her mischievous face. "Hi, handsome," she said, inviting him in. Keldor walked in to see several more boxes and baskets around the room.

"What's going on?" Keldor asked.

Tari sat against the edge of her desk and fiddled with her fingers. "I can't do this anymore," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"What?" Keldor asked completely confused. He stared around the almost bare office as he looked for his answer even as he waited for Tari to give hers.

"I can't be spymaster anymore," Tari admitted sadly. "Part of what worked so well for me in that position was my ability to blend in with anyone. I was able to go anywhere and mix with anyone. Now I can't even stand to be around my connections when they come here. It's the whole purity thing. I'm constantly uncomfortable, and when they tell me of the measures they had to go to sneak information, or the misinformation they spread… I just can't do it anymore." She looked away uncomfortably. "I know it may not make sense, but—,"

"It makes perfect sense. At least to me," Keldor replied with a rueful grin.

Tari gave the wizard a grateful smile. She began to move around the room to pack a bit more as she asked, "So what can I do for you before I officially hand over this office to one of my best operatives?"

Keldor shifted uneasily on his feet. "I wondered if you heard of anymore fallout from any of my raids?"

"Wanting some confirmation that the random things in our lives have a greater purpose, huh?" Tari said, giving him an understanding smile. She went over to a small stack of papers on her desk. She unfolded a map with dots placed on a map in the shape of a roaring lion, the symbol of Keldor's father.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"Each one of the points is a weapons facility somewhere on this planet that has lost partial production in one area or another because of the actions or the raids you've planned. The bright eye is the site of the Horde tank explosion. Together they add up to a 50 percent drop in weapons construction."

Keldor felt weak. What did this mean? Many of his raids and attacks happened hours or days away from the facilities affected. Yet the results and then the pattern: this particular pattern. It could be no random chance.

"I looked at it in the past few days, because I was looking for the same thing you were. Confirmation that if I just follow my leadings that they'll lead to a better end." Tari stopped and looked up at Keldor. "I never planned on taking this path. Antaris is wonderful, and the purification…." Tari trailed off lost in memory. "It was painful beyond words, but I would never trade anything for the cleansing I received, but when I have to leave the only thing I was ever really any good at to do who knows what…I just don't know."

Keldor nodded. He understood, and he knew nothing to say to comfort her. For several more minutes the only sound was the rustle of paper as it was lowered into boxes.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is it with the lion's head symbol, anyway?" Tari asked, before the silence could grow even more uncomfortable. "The Truth has done just about everything but print it on your forehead."

Keldor grimaced. "Yet another reminder that I am King Miro's son. It is his royal crest."

"And for some reason that bothers you," Tari stated.

Keldor nodded. "I spent my entire adult life trying my best to hurt him and his other children in revenge for a betrayal that I now understand was nothing more than his doing what he had to for the good of the kingdom," Keldor explained uncomfortably.

Comprehension dawned on Tari's face. "And for some reason Truth is leading you back into their lives, and you're fairly certain it won't go well."

"I'm fairly certain I'll be arrested and sentenced for high treason against the crown," Keldor returned as he began to rub his neck. "And it's no less than what I deserve."

Tari walked over to her friend. "You know, Keldor. Almost everything I saw in the Waters of Truth was related to me, but there was one thing that was impressed on me before I left. Something I needed to tell you when I got out. That everything was going to be okay when you went home."

Keldor nodded. "I remember you telling me that next day. I just don't see how it could possibly do anything but cause further pain and hardship for everyone involved."

Tari closed up a box and began to tie it shut. "If I recall correctly you loudly protested to Antaris that you didn't see how the ridiculous, random raids you were planning could possibly make a difference in the fight against the Horde," Tari reminded him, jerking her head toward the map on the table. "I guess we'll both have to have faith," she said, her voice a mix between annoyance and amusement. "Yeah," she added sardonically. "We're the type of people who just excel in that area."

Keldor chuckled. "I guess we're going to have to get better at it."

Keldor started to pass some item to his friend as she began loading her last box. He passed her the map.

"Keep it, gorgeous. A reminder for when you feel uneasy. Like that Horde tread pin you wear around your neck."

Keldor nodded and tucked the map into the pouch he'd slung over his head before leaving his house.

"So what great work are you embarking on today, noble prince?" Tari asked with mock reverence.

Keldor laughed. "I'm trekking out to ripper territory to get some fenis roots."

"Oooh," Tari said with a grimace. "That's nasty work." She dug in the latest box she had been packing and pulled out a small corked bottle. "Here," she said. "Salt. Those roots are strange—in spite of all of their medical benefits. They're almost like flesh even though they're vegetable. The spoil like meat left out on a hot afternoon. They have to be salted down or they are attacked by bacteria and become bitter and useless. The salt kills the bacteria that eats away at and destroys them. I'm sure the others will bring salt, but maybe you'll get lucky, and need this too."

Keldor tried to hide his surprise. _'Salt, again? What does all this mean?'_

Keldor tucked the small jar into his pouch. His fingers grazed over the map. _'I didn't know what all of these raids were about either at the time. I suppose I need to wait and see. Drat it!'_

Realizing that there was nothing else he could do, Keldor turned to leave. "Thank you," he said, the bright light of midday allowing only his silhouette to be framed by the doorway.

"Thank you, too," she said_. _Then with a wink she added, "May you return victorious from your fenis root campaign, my liege."

Keldor stuck his tongue out at her and left chuckling. As he walked down the steps, he reminded himself again, that he was Truth Sworn, and that he would follow the Truth's leadings even when it did not make sense. _'Even if,' _he thought, his stomach twisting, _'it leads to an Eternian prison mine.'_


End file.
